Friendship love or hate?
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: Sakura was once a whinny crybaby girl, always protected by Syaoran. They separated and met in high school. Will they repeat the same mistake? Who is that guy trying to win her heart? Based on a True Story. Romance starts at 6. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Care means

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron + Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

Card Captor Sakura ****

By - Hibiki Sakura

****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friendship is love or Hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

****

Chapter 1: Care means...

It was first day in the morning and handsome young high-school man was doing breakfast at the Kinomoto Sakura's place. He placed all plates on the table and counted them. 

"One, two, three, four and five," He placed another plate, "Now, that's all. Including me." 

"Good morning, Touya," A long brown haired girl greeted him from the stairs. She was about 11 years old. 

"Well, good morning, Momoko-chan," Touya replied back and jerked to the stairs in chibi, "Where's your sisters?" 

"They will be down soon," She sat down on her booked seat, "Did my parents call?"

Touya nodded; "Yes, they say they won't be back for a month." He looked serious, "I hope nothing happens to Haru." 

Suddenly they heard sound of thuds coming from the second floor. It was two girls running, impatient to have breakfast. 

"Girls," Touya had his arms crossed, "What had I told you about running?" 

The two girls had the same look but the other was older. The older one had two-tied pigtailed brown hair while the other had shorter hair. They looked down innocent, "Don't run down the stairs or we'll get hurt." 

He smiled, "Good girls. Now have your breakfast."

The girls looked at each other and dashed towards the dining table. They started eating. 

"Now, we need to wait the royal princess," Touya teased with irritated eyes and marched up the stairs.

Sakura was drooling sleeping comfortably and jumped when Touya opened the door, "Sakura, wake up! You're going to be late!"

Her eyes widen and squeaked. She jumped off her bed and crashed down. Touya had sweat drops and walked out.

"I am done!" Sakura jumped to the first floor and crashed down again for the second time of the day.

The two small girls giggled in the corner while Momoko looked worried. "Sakura, you should be careful when you walk down the stairs. It is dangerous sometimes," Touya reminded and had irritated eyes, "Especially to a monster like you."

"Onii-chan!" She screamed with sheds of tears at the end of her eyes, "It's not my fault. It was my clumsiness."

"Clumsy pig headed Sakura," The two-tied pigtailed brown haired girl passed by her. There were veins popping out from her temple. "Keiko!" She marched to her from behind like a giant. 

"Definitely like a monster," Momoko had major sweat drop and Touya laughed.

"G'morning, Sakura!" Every of her friends greeted her as she entered the school gate. "G'morning all," She replied back smiling and felt an aura that she hates. "Why, isn't it the Clumsy round headed Sakura," He said and she turned. 

"I am not round and I am not clumsy!" She stomped angrily and saw a chestnut brown hair boy standing cool from behind.

"Show me that you are not clumsy," He said and walked forward. She had a disgust look groaning, "Okay. I will." She walked forward and crashed down. He had sweat drops, "See I told you."

She had shed of tears as her right leg was hurt, "That hurts." She looked at her leg and it was bleeding. She had drips of tears. "It hurts a lot." She looked up at Shaoron, "It's all your fault!"

"My fault!?" He pointed himself, "Hey, I didn't crash you down. You just walk by yourself."

She bit her lip with tears; "You're right..." She was sobbing and looked like going to cry.

He squeaked, "You don't have to cry." He kneeled down and handed out a handkerchief, "Here!" 

She slowly looked up at him and took it, "Thanks..." 

"Stop crying now, will you?" He said back nervously and stood up, "I'll see you in class."

"How's your leg?" Shaoron walked over her and sat down beside her. 

"It's okay now," She smiled and looked at him, "I'll return to you the handkerchief after I cleaned it."

He had irritated eyes and looked in front; "You can keep it."

"But..." She said back but was refused. 

It was recess and Shaoron was still doing his work. "Li, can you move a side? I need to go out," Sakura asked politely but he didn't budge, "Li!" He paid no attention to her.

She bit her lip, "So you want the hard way?" She jumped onto his chair and stepped on his bag.

"What do you think you are doing?" He yelled back at her dusting invisible dusts from his bag.

"Getting my way out," She said back with a proud look. 

"Now, my bag's dirty!" He pointed back angrily.

She had veins popping out; "Your bag is always been dirty!" She harrumphed and walked away, "He always put his bag at dirty places." 

Nearly everyday they fought and that fight/quarrel won't end fast unless a teacher scolds them. 

The next day, there was another fight. "Shut up!" The class teacher slammed a book on the desk with veins popping out; "Do you want to be married?" They snapped, "What? Married? No way!" 

At last, they were sent apart but still they quarrel. It doesn't matter who start first. But weirdly, they have some kind in common. They both like 'Akazukin Cha Cha'. They usually talked about it during recess and they didn't quarrel unless they disagree in something. Eriol liked that cartoon too because Sakura liked it.

"Sakura-chan, I have the Stikers, do you want it? I can give you," He said politely and somehow Shaoron had a strange look.

"Really?" She had sparkling eyes with her arms on her chest but then she snapped, "No no! No, thanks, Eriol but that's yours. You can sell it to me if you want too." She had a disappointing look, "I'll ask Touya for money..."

He smiled, "I can give it to you for free. I have tons of it." 

"Show off!" Shaoron murmured and walked away. "Li, don't you want it? Eriol said he'll give it free," Sakura stopped him and he harrumphed.

"I don't like Stikers," He concluded and marched away. 

"Li doesn't like Stikers?" She thought, "But he likes that cartoon." She smiled, "I'll save for him too." 

"It's 1785, teacher," Sakura stood up saying the answer and it was going to be their biggest test the next month. 

"Sorry, Sakura," The teacher replied and called Shaoron. There's a reason for that eventually.

"It's 1787," He replied and the teacher shook her head. "Both of you are wrong!"

"What?" They said together and looked at each other with a death glare. They groaned and harrumphed. They turned and sat down while the other students giggled in a small tune.

It was a new day and as usual, Shaoron, Sakura and Eriol were talking about the same cartoon. They stopped when the teacher entered in the class with a new student. "Children, let me introduce you to a new transferred student," She pointed a small boy, who was smiling beside her. 

"Hello all," He bowed, "My name is Mizuhara Micheal. I am a half German." He smiled at everyone. 

"Since he came all the way from German, he doesn't used in Japanese language so please watch your words, children," The teacher advised. "Hai!" 

"Micheal, your seat would be with Li Shaoron," She pointed and every eyebrow shot up. The teacher giggled, "Today's your luck, Sakura. Shaoron and you will be seated differently from today onwards." 

Sakura's eyes sparkled, "Really?" She had her arms on her chest happily, "The best day of my life." 

"Sakura, hate to warn you this but you still have recess and the school ends," Mei Li reminded from behind and sweat drop formed behind her head. She looked innocent.

"Shaoron, you'll sit with Micheal up front so I can have on eye on you two," The teacher pointed and the boys gulped.

It was recess and Eriol looked like looking for Sakura. Well, that's obvious when he asked everyone about Sakura. She was no where in sight, not in the staff room, cafeteria, classroom or even the gym. Somewhere in the quiet place, there were 3 girls taller than Sakura, they were pushing a smaller girl to the ground.

"So Sakura, do you have the money?" An older girl looked down at Sakura with a scary look, "Let us look at your bag!" 

"There's nothing in it," She replied back hugging her bag tight, "I haven't got any money ever since my parents went overseas for my little brother's operation." She shut her eyes unwillingly not to cry.

"Do you think we'd believe that? Now, hand out your money. There must be in this bag," She grabbed the bag and checked it, "What do we have here?"

"Lucky!" The other said jumping and applauding, "That's enough for the three of us to watch the cinema this Friday night."

"No!" Sakura overruled back and tears were dropping down her eyes, "That's our dinner's money!" 

"No anymore!" They said together and threw the bag at her face, "Better bring more tomorrow. We'll checking you again." They laughed.

"Nee... nee... what should we watch?" 

Sakura gripped on the dirty sands on the ground with her dirty face. There were more flowing tears on her cheeks. She should tell someone, like Touya or maybe not showing that she's weak but she doesn't want to give Touya any trouble.

"Sakura? Is that you?" She heard a familiar voice and quickly wiped her tears. She stood up holding her bag and tried to run away but there was a strong hand that grabbed her left arm. She turned and saw Shaoron. Her eyes widen, "Li?"

"What's the matter? You look scared," He looked worried walking towards her slowly.

"I am all right," was she replied and dashed away crying.

Sakura was in class alone and had her face buried into her arms that rested on her table. She was crying and sobbing. What can she tell Touya about the money for dinner? She saw someone handed out 10 bucks and looked up, "Li?"

"I saw the girls bullying you again," He was looking away, "And took your money for dinner." Her eyes were trembling and she didn't know why he didn't have at look at her.

"But Li," She wiped her tears using her arm, "This is your money."

"And I am giving you," He replied back and walked to the door, "If the girls bully you again, I don't mind if you call me..."

Her eyes trembled, "Li..." She smiled; "Thank you..."

It was going to sunset and Sakura was following Shaoron from behind. "Li!" He stopped and the sunset shine coming from the nearby window. It was light orange surrounding them.

"What is it?" He looked angry and she flinched. She looked down; "I just wanted to say..."

"You're weak?" He continued and turned looking at her. He started laughing. She looked shocked and bit her lips, "Yes, I am weak, so what?" She looked up at him with a trembling look, "I just wanted to say thank you and I will repay you some day." She glanced at him and turned away. Shaoron just watched her from behind and looked disappointed. 

A few days later, everyone found out that Shaoran and Sakura had a big fight and never talked. Mei Li looked at Sakura, since she was beside her and patted her, "What's the matter, Sakura?" The other children were throwing scrunched papers at everyone.

"I heard you never talked to Shaoran anymore," She reminded back. Sakura harrumphed and turned away, "Who cares about that darn boy?"

"What? Really? Li Shaoran?" She heard someone talked about him but paid no attention to them. The silence in that class broke when the teacher entered in the classroom and still Sakura didn't want to look upfront.

"Woho, you look awfully handsome, Shaoran-kun. That cut really fits you well," She heard the teacher praise and still she didn't look up. _'Shaoran? Handsome? The teacher must have got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Shaoran is a ugly annoying brat. How can he be handsome?'_

"Sakura..." Mei Li kept on pulling Sakura's sleeves. She looked up, "What?!" She stopped when she had a glimpse of the new Shaoran look. She snapped.

To be continued

****

Chapter 2: Like means...

Review

**** A/u: I hope you like the story. This is really based on a true story. I am talking the truth. Okay, maybe some of it is not. If you are interested to read the next chap. Review, that gives me support to continue more. By the way, if there's spelling mistakes or maybe wrong description please tell me, as the Beta Reader have not check this yet. ^_______^ Enjoy your day. 


	2. Chapter 2: Like means

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron + Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

First of all, special thanks to;

**

suicide-greeting
**Onigiri Momoko ****

Star Cherry

Princess Krystal01

And yes, this is based on a real story. I do not lie! ^_________^

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

****

Chapter 2: Like means...

Shaoron was blushing red at the front as everyone was praising him. "Shaoran look... different... today..." Mei Li had squinting eyes and Sakura's heart, for no apparent reason, was beating fast. She looked at him until he sat down beside Micheal in the front.

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..." Mei Li called her again and again and she at last turned. "Yes?" She had a questioning look.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked and she shook her head denying. She looked at Micheal again and she felt a warm feeling. But suddenly when Shaoron turned at her, she blushed and looked away talking with Mei Li.

"Sakura, I heard something that you really want to hear," Mei Li had a wide grin as she had a questioning look, "Shaoran scolded the three girls that always bullied you for money. He said if they did it again, he will beat them up." 

An eyebrow shot up; "Li won't do any of a kind. Especially saying that only to protect me." She looked at Shaoron and had her cheeks red. 

It was recess and Sakura was writing. She stopped with a blush when she heard Shaoran's voice. No one was around, not even Eriol. She looked up at him and he leaning on one of the desk with his hands in his pocket. "The Akazukin Cha Cha episode last night was great, isn't it?" She blushed redder looking down just nodding.

"By the way," He walked away, "Cha Cha was alittle clumsy last night, she looked nearly like you." Her eyes changed, "Who are you calling clumsy?" 

"You didn't talk to Shaoran for the past few weeks, why?" The girls were surrounding Sakura as she was going back home. 

"What are you girls talking about? He just talked to me this recess," She replied innocently and looked down with red cheeks, "But before that I never did offended him though." 

"He's a protective boy when I heard he said that to the bullies," Their eyes were sparkling looking up the sky. Sweat drops formed behind Sakura's head. She mushroom breathed and walked away. She stopped when she saw Shaoran standing on her home gate, "Li?" 

He was leaning cool and looked like waiting for her. He looked at her and his warm eyes entered in her eyes. She blushed and looked down. "I heard you scolded the bullies to stop bully me. Thank you..."

No answer and he passed by her whispering, "I don't want you hurt..." She blushed redder and her eyes widen, "Li..." She crashed down her sister; Keiko pushed her from behind. 

"Imagining things again, dear sister?" She winked and laughed dashing into the house. Still she didn't reacted and jumped when Yukito gave her a fright, "Yukito-san?"

"What's the matter? Anything wrong?" He jerked to Shaoran and looked back at Sakura, "Li-kun was here a moment ago." She blushed speechless. She stopped blushing and looked up at Yukito, who had a questioning look.

"Nee... Yukito-san, what would you do if you like someone?" She asked with the warm breeze and innocent fair look. Yukito looked down at her and smiled, "What would you do, huh? Well, for my opinion, you can't keep it a secret forever, sooner or later it will be revealed. Why? Do you like someone?" 

She snapped and blushed. "Of cou...r se... not..." She stuttered and dashed in her house, "Sorry, see you later." Yukito smiled. 

"Boys and girls, the huge exams will be about 3 months from now so be ready," The teacher claimed and pointed up, "The principal school suggested you should all have night tuition classes here. How about it?" The children started discussing.

"But then I'll miss Akazukin Cha Cha's episodes," Sakura said back biting her lips and looked at Shaoran. She blushed.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I can let my maid record every episodes," Eriol jerked to her smiling.

"Gee... really, Eriol-kun. Thanks," She replied and at the end row, Shaoran was groaning for no apparent reason.

It was the next afternoon and the girls were in the classroom for girls talk. Half of them, obviously. They were talking about 'Boys are cool' and "Who like Who'. Eventually, Sakura caught in the game. 

"Common, Sakura. You must like someone in our class," Mei Li reminded smiling widely, "He must be cute."

She blushed and they screamed. "Sakura has someone in mind! Who is it?"

"I... I..." She was speechless blushing. 

"You say it, we won't tell any one," They promised, "Cross our heart, hope to die."

"Um... Ok... It's Shaoran..." She looked away boiling red as the girls had their jaws widely dropped down. "Are you serious?" She sulked in the corner embarrassed; "I shouldn't have said that." They screamed and the boys outside had dotted eyes.

"But we thought you hated him," They reminded and she nodded. "I did once, but I think I like him now..." They all had evil grins that gave her goose bumps. "Sakura..." They looked like dead corpse coming back to life looking at her, "Confess it." She sweat dropped in chibi and screamed. 

"Wh... wha... what are... you try.. ing to do?" Sakura stuttered being pushed by her friends the next afternoon. She was blushing red and was heading towards Shaoran. 

"Say it..." Mei Li supported from behind with the other girls. She looked at Shaoran, "Shaoran, Sakura has something to tell you." She smiled.

He turned and looked at Sakura, who was blushing red and looking down. "What do you want to tell me?" He asked and her lower lip was shaking.

"Well... I... honestly... I..." She stuttered and felt that she was red as a chili. Mei Li quickly hit her back and her eyes widened, "Lia confessed his feelings last night, didn't he?" The girls behind crashed down sharing the same sweat drop. 

"Really? Did he?" Shaoran replied back differently without an expression, "I am disappointed. I couldn't watch them last night. How did you know anyway?" 

She snapped and smiled widely, "Eriol told me about last night's episode that was recorded by his maid."

His expression changed and caught a glimpse of Eriol at the end. He harrumphed, "Good for you."

"Eriol told me everything about last night's episode, he said it was the most romantic of all," Sakura put her arms behind her back smiling at Shaoran, "I can tell you about it."

Shaoran turned, "Thanks, but no thanks." He put out a sigh, "Eriol that, Eriol this, don't you have any person to say?" He whispered.

She snapped with a shocking look, "Li?" She just looked at him from behind with a curious expression. She nearly crashed down in chibi when her friends hit her back, "What are you doing?"

"You're supposed to say to him 'I like you' but you didn't!" One of her friend put her arms to her hips while another was crossing her arms. 

"And what did you say? 'Lia confessed his feelings last night, didn't he?' What's that for?" Mei Li had irritated eyes looking at Sakura with a death glare and Sakura felt small. She apologized.

The next beautiful morning, while Yukito was giving his flowers, he heard a loud crash from Sakura's house and had a cute grin, "Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..." He shook his head.

"Oh my god!" Momoko shut her mouth surprised to see her younger sister crashed down from the first step stair, "Are you all right, Sakura?"

"Did you wake up on the wrong part of the bed again?" Touya had irritated eyes, "Her concentration are getting away these days. What's the matter with you?" He helped her up and she had red cheeks rubbing her bottom.

"Your crash is much more louder than yesterday's," Keiko reminded looking at her and her expression changed, "Ever since that Li Shaoran came to this house and told you that he don't want you hurt, you have changed a bit. More clumsier." She blushed red and ready to hit her little sister. 

"Li Shaoran? That brat!?" Touya had irritated eyes, "I know he's half nice and half bad. I still don't like her."

"But Sakura nee-chan, I thought you hated that boy?" Hikari pointed back with small red cheeks. She stopped and looked down. They all saw her cheeks were red pink and was smiling too.

Sakura was walking outside on the corridor, going outside to school to enjoy the breeze. She spotted Shaoran and blushed. She wanted to talk to him and marched to him slowly. But when she walked a few steps down the stairs, she fell down and Shaoran was gone already. That happened 4 times in a row at the same day. When she saw Shaoran near the stairs, she would slip or fell down for no apparent reason; not even the stairs are wet.

The next week's recess and a few weeks to the entrance big exam, Sakura heard a rumor about a girl who confessed her love in a letter. She didn't think it was funny but she thought that it was romantic. As she entered back to the class room after recess, everyone was looking at her and she looked curious.

"What's will everyone?" She pondered and marched towards Mei Li, "I did something, didn't I?"

"Well not you," She retorted, "We did." An eyebrow shot up.

The girls smiled, "We wrote a confession letter to Shaoran under you name!" They looked proud and giggled happily. 

Sakura was surprised and her eyes widened in shame. She ran out and looked for Shaoraon, "This is a disaster and totally embarrassing!" She stopped when she spotted Shaoran passed her. She tried to call him but she saw tears on his cheeks. She stopped shocked and heard that Shaoran had been like that since he read the letter. This gave Sakura a big shock, she felt dark and stabbed by something. 

Sakura stayed on her seat and her friends didn't dare talk to her, they realized they made a big mistake. She looked like she was going to cry. She rested down her chin on the top table looking depressed, _'Li read the letter and cried.... could it be that he hates me? He saw me and ignored me... I am sure of it; he hates me.... Li...' _She felt tears shed out from her eyes, _'Sniff... why is this feeling so strong within me?' _

Eriol was peeking from outside and looked depressed himself. He fisted and walked away.

Touya had returned back from high school and got a call from someone. "Yes, Kinomoto's residence. Who's speaking? Uncle Fujitaka? What a surprising call." He looked delighted, "Oh the girls? They're doing fine! I have them under control." He giggled, "How's Haru doing?" His eyes suddenly widened immensely, "You must be kidding..." He put down the handle of the phone and looked frustrated, "What shall I tell the girls?"

To be continued

****

Chapter 3: Death means...

Review

A/u: The next chapter may be a little bit tragedy! Please review and tell me your comments. I won't say it a thousand times and honestly, it is not made up. It is real life! ^_______^ Enjoy your day! 


	3. Chapter 3: Death means

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron + Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

First of all, special thanks to, thank you a lot for reading and reviewing,

magiabruxa ****

Star Cherry

suicide-greeting
Black thief
Kari Hiiragizawa
Seiko123

And yes, this is based on a real story. I do not lie! ^_________^

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

****

Chapter 2: Death means...

It's been a few days after the confession letter and still Shaoron and Sakura never talked while Eriol was avoiding from her before of his jealousy and anger. About Shaoran in her head had faded after she dreamed her little baby brother, Haru failed in the operation. It already happened two nights and still she keep quiet. To her, dreams will come true but she doesn't want that dream to come true. 

"G'morning," Sakura greeted all her sisters and Touya in the dining room. She looked curious when they didn't reply and in addition they were down well expect for Hikari, who was eating finely, "What's the matter?" She walked over to her seat.

"Sakura..." Touya started and looked at her, "There's a bad news that you should know." 

"Bad news?" The chopstick was on her mouth, "What bad news?" 

"I received a call from your parents 3 days ago," He looked down and Sakura's chopstick fell down, "And your father said that he failed in the operation and died." Momoko started crying while Keiko just looked down and Hikari looked lost. Sakura's eyes were trembling but she wasn't bursting tears out. Maybe the tears wore out after crying because Li Shaoran ignored her after the confession. Her lower lip was shaking. 

She went to school and passed by Shaoran. She didn't have just a look at him while he looked frustrated. He was going to call her from behind but seemed she had walked away. She entered her classroom and sat on her seat looking down that everyone pondered why. During recess, everyone found out why, her younger brother died so they didn't dare to talk to her, but Mei Li did calming her down saying that people will die and still they will watch us. 

Shaoran and Eriol felt sorry but still they didn't try to talk with her especially their favorite discussion. The reason, the cartoon had finished the episodes.

The next day was the day Sakura's parents returned home with dead Haru who was blanketed in a cloth. Her mother's face was pale like she had cried for a long time. Her father's face looked calm yet it was signed of sad. Sakura and her two younger sisters just peeked from the stairs looking at the wrapped cloth. They knew their beloved Haru was on it. Her grand parents cousins were crying sadly as the first baby who died in the family. Momoko was crying beside her mother that Sakura only looking at her. She wanted to cry but no tears were coming out, she dashed up to her room. 

__

"Why am I not crying? Haru's dead! Haru's dead, Sakura!" She scolded herself burying her face behind her legs on her cozy bed. She pulled her favorite pillow and held it tighter; tighter. She felt like being stabbed by something but still there's no tears coming even though her eyes were trembling like crazy. She buried her face onto her pillow screaming. 

After some time frustrated, she walked down the stairs and had a look from Yukito. "Yukito-san...?" "I am sorry," He apologized sadly, "He was the first boy in the family." He kneeled down and hugged her that she felt secure. "It's al right, Yukito-san," She refused him and turned to the crying people and the coming funeral, "Can I ask you something, Yukito-san?" There was a tear, just a tear drop, "Why can't I cry heavily when I had cried more?" She looked down. He looked down at her confused, "What do you mean?" She shook her head smiling, "Nothing."

The day came for burying the late Haru to the cemetery. Every women and girls had to stay home while the men had to bring him to the cemetery with the prayers from Sakura's grandparents. Her mother and Momoko looked pale crying but Sakura wasn't because there was a reason behind it.

Days passed and now she understand why didn't cry the most. She remembered the two dreams about his death, and every night she had that dream, she'll started crying and those cries had been released before it happened. She was studying in her room ready for her up coming exams. She must be ready and passed it.

"Who cares about that Shaoran?" She said out loud, "The thing I felt glad that he knows." She started writing smiling and studying. But what will happen the next day even though she doesn't care that much?

****

Chapter 3: Jealousy means...

Review

A/u: Short, isn't it? The death part is not that long and sorry about Haru's death because the baby did died in a young age because there was a hole in his heart and I still love him till now. ^______^ Hope you enjoyed it. The next chap will a little bit hrm.. what do you say, cruel? Just a tip! Till next time! 


	4. Chapter 4: Jealosy means

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron + Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

First of all, special thanks to;

DarkAnimeChick Blackthief **

suicide-greeting
Sakura Blossom-cilla-85:P
    Kittyangel
Linda-liu
Snow Horse
**

And yes, this is based on a real story. I do not lie! ^_________^

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

****

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Days had passed after the death of Haru. That hurt Sakura a lot but what's more hurt was that Shaoran kept hanging with the sexy annoying Keiko, who is the most coolest and prettiest in school. Sakura paid no attention to this and they never even talked to each other anymore. They only have that death glare when they face each other. But really, deep inside her, it annoys her but she didn't realize it. 

It was supposed to be weekends but they still have to attend tuition classes every Friday and Sunday. It was annoying but they need sacrifices. While teacher was outside the classroom giving their brake, Mei Li saw a scrunched paper was thrown in front of her. She turned and saw Shaoran glimpsing around innocently. She shrugged and picked up the scrunched paper. There was someone calling her from behind. She turned and saw Shaoran pointing at Sakura looking at her. She nodded understand and gave it to her.

"What's this?" She retorted, "Rubbish?" Mei Li smiled innocently, "Read it!" "Who wrote it?" She took the paper from her and opened it carefully. Shaoran was looking at her from behind and there was a thumb up from his friends. He just nodded at them.

After reading, her eyes widened immensely. Between anger and that called jealously but she doesn't seem to understand it was jealousy. She turned at him with an angry expression. He just turned away looking innocently. She looked back in front and felt anger. 

After school, she quickly dashed back home that everyone pondered why, even Shaoran himself. Her eyes were trembling like crazy and Yukito greeted her from his garden but no reply.

She jumped over her bed and there were tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why the hell I am crying? He likes her so what? It's not my problem..." Her lower jaw was shaking and she buried her face to her favorite pillow, "Stupid Shaoran!"

The next day in school, Sakura headed towards Shaoran with glaring eyes. He turned to her with questioning look. They stared each other for a moment and Sakura out of the blue threw the scrunched paper to his face, "Thanks for the warning, Li. But really, you don't really have to. You like her, your business!" She turned away and felt her heart ripped apart, _"Let's go to a different way from now on, Li...' _He just watched her from behind. He looked down a few minutes later and sighed, "It wasn't a good idea at all." 

__

The day of the exam came and everyone was nervous. Sakura was revising the early morning in a different class, Nursery class. She was nervous that it shook the small table. Shaoran was in front of her and looked up at her, "Are you struggling?" She paid no attention to him. Her friends laughed her,

She was waiting there in the big hall, their exam room. She finished the paper and still struggling. She caught a glimpse of Shaoran and started staring at him. She tensed down and stared him until the end of the period. She shook her head violent and saw Keiko holding his arm. He was smiling back. Her mouth was shaking and felt insecure. She looked at them walking out the hall together. Her eyes trembled. She looked up feeling frustrated. 

She walked home and Yukito asked her test. She had a fixed smile, "It was okay." She turned when she heard Keiko calling her from the opposite street. "Is that Shaoran?" Yukito pointed and looked back at her. She was looking down and her eyes were trembling again. "Sakura, is there something you wish to ask?" Yukito had that secure warm voice and she looked up at him. 

"Yukito-san," Her voice was soft and he was smiling, "If you see someone who is with another than you, why do you feel sad and in anger?" He had a questioning look and understood something from her face. "Sakura, are you jealous that Shaoran is with that girl?" He pointed and there was blush. Her eyes open wide and looked up at him. "That always happen when that someone is in love with that someone," Yukito pointed and moved to her to whisper, "And I know you love him." Her eyes were open wide surprised, _'I love Li?'_

A month later, the exam finished and everyone was happy. Sakura saw Shaoran heading towards her and she was blushing red. He handed out another scrunched paper. She had a questioning look. "Read this and throw it," He said and placed it on her right palm. He walked off. 

She checked and read the paper. Her eyes widened immensely and there were tears coming down her cheeks. "You stupid Shaoran! I hate you! I hate you!" She threw the paper away.

It was written badly. It wasn't confession; it wasn't the truth either. He had written all the bad names and words about her. 

Shaoran looked out his window and looked at the full moon. He looked strange. He rolled her eyes and sat down on his bed, "I am sorry, Sakura..." He shut off the lights.

****

Chapter 5: Destiny means...

Review

A/u: Sorry for the long update. It took me awhile to continue it especially when I have problems with my sity. Please look at this when you have time! ^___^ Enjoy the day! 


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny Means

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron + Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

****

A/U: Kero will be in this story but he doesn't have any relation to the true story! You've been mentioned! ^____^

First of all, special thanks to;

Sakura-C-Blossom ****

chibi cherry blosom

Sakura blossom-cilla-85:P – er... what's vague... O_o -_-;;;

Linda-liu

Suicide-greeting

Black thief

The letter say? Well, I can't put the words here because it has so many bad words and if I did, this fic will be deleted do you want that? If you really eager to know what the letter say, review this chapter telling me to email you, okay? Fair isn't it? 

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

****

Chapter 5: Destiny means

A year passed and you may think Sakura had forgotten all about Shaoran? Well, you're wrong. After the letter, Sakura and Shaoran never meet nor dumped coincidence. No destiny papers said that Kinomoto Sakura and Li Shaoran would meet again. (Not that I know of)

Shaoran was in a different all boys school while Sakura was studying in a different far school from Shaoran's and they never kept in touch. They don't even walk pass by each other houses anymore. The letter must contain something that made Sakura hate him. 

Sakura still remembered Shaoran, it was half of her sweet memories with a best friend and a rival in grade school. But not with the feeling love or like but hate. She hates him a lot and calls him bad names in her class that every of her classmates knew Shaoran even though they never meet him. 

Yukito and Touya were studying in UK. Before they left, Yukito left a small stuffed pet, looked like a stuff animal doll but it was moving. He said it was a good luck charm so Sakura kept it with all her love but still it's not the love she had for Shaoran.

Sakura was looking at her reflection in her bedroom, combing her hair before heading to school. She was humming happily. Why? Because her favorite cousin; Touya and her favorite neighbor; Yukito are visiting home that day. But still she need to school in the morning and have lunch with them.

Kero was on her desk eating sweet cakes like a pig. He looked at Sakura, "Are you having a date or something?"

"Date?" She stood up and grabbed her bag, "I am to young to date. Yukito-san and Touya-san is visiting us this lunch!" She raised up her arms, "They emailed me last night!" She jumped up and down. She waved goodbye at Kero and dashed down the stairs. 

Her parents and sisters greeted her; she doesn't look lucky even though she didn't crashed down. After the letter, she changed a lot. She doesn't want to be clumsy. Deep inside she wanted to show that to Shaoran.

A year later, to Sakura it was a special but somehow also the worse year. She accidentally got the same afternoon school with him. Bad luck? Well, she felt relieved to see him but hate to see him too. This year, she also meet a dear friend, Tomoyo. She is an ambassador's daughter with lots of annoying brothers and sisters. She is the only one who can tell that Sakura still loves Shaoran and usually reminds her about that. 

Day after day, reminding the same thing, Sakura started to understand that she still likes him a lot like before and she could tell he was innocent. Especially looking at his gloomy face every time they went to the toilet. (Why toilet? *shrugs*) If they did see each other, they would stop and stare at each other for a moment. Okay fine, a few minutes. They felt they should talk but not once they ever say or pull out a word to each other. 

Tomoyo was behind her and pushed her. "Go on, talk to him!" She whispered from behind, "I'm here if you need me." She grinned wider and Sakura had a deep blush. Her lips were shaking. Before they both say something to each other, they crashed down after a teacher called them from behind. 

"What are you two doing? Go back to class, this is not the time to date!" She scolded at them and they both had deep blushes. Tomoyo just giggled, "It's okay, Sakura, there's always tomorrow." She is right, there's always tomorrow but ever since then, they never went to the toilet anymore scared to face each other. Who to be blamed in this? And at last, it was too late. The year ended so quickly and it hurt them a lot. 'Well, there's next year,' They thought but that depends on their destiny. Do you believe in destiny? Will they ever meet again and make things right? 

Two years passed and Sakura never liked nor loved anyone else than Shaoran. Well, she got a few boyfriends that never stayed until a month since she never did liked them. She agreed to have them as a boyfriend is to have this called experience but she founded it was a waste of time when you don't like your boyfriend at all. 

You can't imagine Sakura looked like then. She acts tomboyish and acts like a guy. She's not a crybaby anymore and bullied some of her friends but not that harsh and evil, just for fun. She's a talker in class and big mouth. She talks a lot and some people hate her but that's because they don't understand her yet. She's still kind, nice and gentle but those only stays inside her. She changed because of the called love betrayed her. She tried to love another for that's the only cure to forget Shaoran and she never fell in love again. Falling in love is difficult but hating others is easy. O_o I think.

She is a little rebellious in other description and that showed that she had a lack of love. Even though she is that kind in the inside, she usually doesn't show it. But still she loves children, being nice and forgiving, in different situations. 

A classmate of her had a crush on her since the third year of five year of classmates. She doesn't know this until a friend kept nagging and teasing her. Two years later, she had feelings towards him. She is easily influenced. Okay, she had told him her feelings but still he knew Sakura still loved Li Shaoran no matter what. The feelings are totally different; furthermore, Sakura is a girl that has appearance of 'Don't know' so the guy claimed that she likes him was a lie.

Sakura tried her very best to forget about Shaoran but it useless. Nothing can help her. When she feels down, Shaoran will be always be in her mind no matter what. Will she able to meet him again?

****

Chapter 6: The path

Review

A/u: Sorry for the long update. It took me awhile to think. It's going boring and boring, right? O_o Actually (honestly) the end part is unknown because I haven't reached that part yet. I haven't meet him for years and any ideas? Pls positive ideas (I got this idea, he may hate me) ^___^ Please and thank you. Btw, pls visit and have a look at my site at 


	6. Chapter 6: The Path

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron + Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

****

A/U: Kero will be in this story but he doesn't have any relation to the true story! You've been mentioned! ^____^

First of all, special thanks to;

****

Animelvr4evr

Li-chibi-person

Black thief

Kawaii punkstar

Chibi cherry blossom 

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

****

Note: Okay, here's the part where the story really starts so it would be longer. Honestly, starting this point, it's not the truth anymore. Well, I wish it is :P *crash down*

****

Chapter 6: The path

It was their collage year and Sakura had to transfer to a new school after her older sister got married with a city man. She was very tall, taller than her sisters. Touya and Yukito were married with two fine ladies and got a few children of their own. Kero still stays under her and being her guardian when her parents are not around. Her third sister doesn't annoy her anymore but she is well, you called as 'bitch'. Both of her older sisters and their parents always advised her but it was always useless. Even Touya tried too. 

Sakura had moved a new place as her older sister working with her brother-in-law, Sano. Her parents were retired even then, Sakura watch the family well. She has already reached nineteen and everyone expects her to get married as soon as possible. 

"Are you sure you are going there by walking?" Her older sister, as pretty as always, asked from the kitchen looking at her.

"It's okay, nee-chan," Sakura waved at her with her long brown hair tied up to knot behind her head and her school short skirt. She dashed out after putting on her shoes. She loves running to school early in the morning. That day was her first day in a new school. 

Momoko smiled and her husband, Sano drinking his morning drink on the dining table, "She's getting dependent." Momoko smiled and nodded, "I guess you're right. I am still treating her like the little clumsy Sakura." 

Her mother walked over to her and held onto her shoulder, "She will be forever our little clumsy Sakura." They smiled.

Sakura ran on the streets heading to the collage as it was in the end of the neighborhood. "Darn it!" She cursed angrily running, looking at her watch, "I am new and I am totally late!" She will never be punctual. She stopped as she collided to a tall guy. She excused herself and bowed vigorously. She didn't take a look at the guy and continued running the school.

The guy had a lost expression. He was wearing the collage men school uniform. He had chest brown hair and his eyes were shinning brown, "Is she new?" An evil grin slashed on his face, "I bet Makoto will have her information before everyone does." He walked forward.

Sakura reached the school and everyone looked at her baffled. She puffed on the porch holding the gate. "I made it at last!" She entered in.

"Sakura? Is that you?" She turned and saw a long dark blue haired girl tied up in two buns. The girl walked over to her, "It's a long time since I saw you, Sakura!"

She looked deeper at this girl. Her hair never change its' style. Sakura smiled politely and pointed, "Mei Li-chan?" 

She patted Sakura, "Yup! And I am glad that you remembered me!" She looked at Sakura, "Where have you been all these years?"

"Been around but never keep in touch to my friends in grade school!" Sakura smiled widely.

Mei Li stared at her for a moment. "What's the matter?" She asked curiously. "I haven't seen that smile for such long time. You're getting more prettier than I can imagine." 

Sakura blushed, "What are you talking about? I am not pretty!" She moved his lips forward, "If you get to know me better, I am rough! You can ask Tomoyo." She stopped, "Speaking of Tomoyo, do you know her? She had been studying in this school for a year now!"

"Tomoyo? You mean the daughter of an ambassador?" She had irritated eyes, "That has tons of annoying brothers and sisters?" 

She giggled, "That's her!" She stopped, "Shoot! I am late!" She ran off, "We talk again later, Mei Li-chan. I need to talk to the principal!" 

"Okay!" She waved back, "Make sure you do!"

"Who's she?" She heard someone said from behind and turned. He was the chestbrown guy. "Ow... an old friend that I think you'd love to met again," Mei Li pointed.

"Love to met?" He had an eyebrow shot up, "Who?" They suddenly gasped.

"She's very pretty!" A guy popped out from behind with love shapes on his eyes. He has long black hair "I've never seen such beauty!" 

The previous guy had a sweat drop while Mei Li started choking him; "Do you want to kill me or something?" She had veins popping out from her temple.

The guy looked at Sakura from outside. He felt he knew her somewhere and he had the feeling that he should apologize to her somehow. 

Everyone entered their class and saw a pretty long brown haired girl at the back that was smiling at them. The chestbrown haired guy saw her and sat just a few centimeters from her desk. He started staring at her. He choked when a friend hit him on the back.

"Ey Li, what are you looking at?" He, the famous perverted Makoto, asked from up front. He had a wide teasing grin, "Isn't she pretty?"

"So, do you got any of her information?" Shaoran pointed looking down at his desk and Makoto had a shocking look.

"What did you just ask?" He stood up and Shaoran had a sweat drop, "I never expected you'd be attracted to pretty girls!"

Shaoran whacked him with his thick book, "Shut up! I am the same human guy but different than you." He had veins popping out from his temple.

"One of the most cutest guy in school..." Makoto had a look of evil scheme and Mei Li hit him on the back. "Not the violent woman!" He pointed and Mei Li started kicking and hitting him angrily, "Who you calling 'violent' woman?" She had hundreds of veins. 

A sweat drop formed behind Shaoran's head. He caught a glimpse of Sakura again and smiled at this.

It was end of the school and it was noisy. A long dark gray haired lady walked over to Sakura, "Sakura, is that you?" Her hair was long and the end was curly. She was tall but not as tall as Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura quickly response, and handed out a handshake, "Long time no see."

"I knew you'd come today!" She pointed gently and guy walked to her from behind.

"Sakura? Kinomoto Sakura?" He pointed and repeated. He had shinning glasses his hair was dark blue. He looked like her father and Yukito. 

"Eriol-kun?" She started giggling, "How handsome you have become?" She stood up and patted his head. He smiled back but felt that he was younger. When he had a clear look at the girl he first liked, he blushed. 

"What a small world," Sakura smiled happily, "Everyone I know is studying in this school. I saw Shinobi too but where is she now?" She looked left and right with dotted eyes.

"She's flirting the boys out there," Mei Li chipped in from behind with irritated eyes pointing outside the classroom.

"That's understandable!" She smiled back, "But how about his boyfriend? Is he studying here?"

"He HAS a boyfriend?" Mei Li's eyes widened immensely in a shocking. "Ara? Didn't she told you?" Sakura had dotted eyes, "Her boyfriend is my acting older brother." 

"That girl!" Mei Li gripped her fist tight with veins popping out; "Are we friends or what?"

Everyone shared the same sweat drop. 

"Mei Li-chan!" Makoto had his teeth clenched calling her. "Oh! I have forgotten!" She saw him and pointed both the chest brown haired guy and Makoto, a half long haired guy, "This are my friends." 

"Hello there!" Makoto danced between Tomoyo and Sakura innocently, "I am Yutaro Makoto! I have the same feelings as you girls!" He cuddled closer to Tomoyo. A sweat drop formed behind Shaoran and Mei Li's head. 

Makoto looked down at his shoe and there was a mirror and it was reflecting Tomoyo's underwear. Sakura saw his eyes and gasped. Tomoyo realized this and blushed, pushing down her skirt screaming. Sakura fisted and pulled up her bag hitting onto his face, "Pervert!"

Blood were streaming down his nose and he crashed down. "Serve you right!" Sakura pointed angrily and Mei Li and Eriol looked shocked. "The cry clumsy baby Sakura is rough?" They pointed and she blushed at this. "What's wrong with that?" She screamed at them.

"Sakura?" Shaoran repeated and remembered the letter he wrote to her. He flinched, "Kinomoto Sakura?" Sakura looked at him and nodded, "Yes, I am Kinomoto Sakura. Are you my other classmate? I don't really remember you." She stared at him for a moment and he felt that he was red.

"Aw common Sakura, don't you remember him? Mei Li pushed him closer and still she looked lost. "He's Li Shaoran!" She pointed and everyone expected her to shock out but she wasn't.

"Oh Shaoran-kun!" She repeated and had a wide smile, "I nearly forgotten about you." Tomoyo had a crooked face, _"Is she honest?' _

"Li Shaoran that always helps me when I am bullied," She remembered like nothing and flinched. "What is it?" Everyone was excited.

"I owe him 10 bucks!" She held on the back of her head and everyone crashed down. She started laughing, "I am sorry, Shaoran-kun, I'll pay you, I promise."

"It's okay..." he replied in a low voice and everyone looked at him. He was looking warmly at Sakura and turned, "You don't have to pay the 10 bucks." 

"Shaoran, what are you talking about?" Mei Li called. Sakura looked at him from behind. He didn't changed for the past 8 years. She looked down and gripped onto her bag. "Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered looking at her. "I didn't dare..." She whispered and looked up smiling widely, "But there's always another day." She saw a huge clock behind Tomoyo and shrieked. "I am late!" She screamed and ran off. "Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, see you tomorrow!"

"Shaoran, that's all you say to her?" Mei Li yelled at him angrily at the back of the school, "Sakura is here and you should greet her warmly not coldly." 

"Mei Li," He stared angrily at her, "I told you, our friendship has ended 10 years ago. And for sure she won't forgive me."

"What have you done to end that friendship?" Mei Li asked again and this time his stare was more furious. 

"I told her I hate her!" She gasped. "Shaoran..." She turned and walked away, "I am sure she had forgotten about the thing you told him." She stopped, "And I know she still loves you, Li Shaoran." 

"Shaoran knows the barbaric Kinomoto?" Makoto asked Mei Li. She nodded, "They were good friends in grade school." "With the barbaric?" He pointed in chibi. "She's not a barbaric! She wasn't like that before!" She screamed back at him, "She's was gentle and sweet that time!" She looked up the sky, "Sakura, what really happen to you?" 

****

Chapter 7: Friends Again

Review 


	7. Chapter 7: Friends Again

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron + Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

****

A/U: Kero will be in this story but he doesn't have any relation to the true story! You've been mentioned! ^____^

First of all, special thanks to;

****

black-thief

TaRe-ChiBi

PnkMimato72492

Kinomoto-Sakura18

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P

chibi cherry blosom

Kawaii Punkstar

**

** Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

****

Note: Momoko's husband is named as Sano on the pervious chapter but I need to change it to Yuusuke. So Yuusuke is Momoko's husband from now onwards.

****

Chapter 7: Friends Again

There was a sound of running from the second floor and it was hyper fast. It stopped to a halt when a handsome man stopped the way.

"Toya?" The girl blushed. She had her long hair untied, untidy and flanging behind her. Her eyes were immense that you could see the shinny big green eyes. "You scared me!" She screamed at the man and he crashed down. 

He stood up back with veins popping out, "Why do you have to scream??" She ignored him and walked over to the dining table seeing two cute twins waving to her.

"Sakura-san!" They called at her and ran over to her to hug. "Hello there, little twins!" She kneeled down and hugged them. Since Toya was very close to the family, he usually come and visits the place that his children are used with Sakura all the time. 

A long blonde haired lady turned to her and smiled, "How are you, Sakura-kun?" She smiled wide as she had a look at her, "Yurie onee-chan!!" 

"Toya and Yurie-san will be staying here for a week to visit!" Momoko pointed from the sink. 

"Staying?" Sakura looked at Toya with irritated eyes. "What's wrong with that?" He had irritated slits looking at her. "Oh nothing!" She shrugged, "Just never realized a hot blooded monster would be staying here after he got a place to hang." She was in chibi and Toya started choking her in chibi blushing. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Dinner will be soon!" Sakura's mother said from the kitchen smiling and looked at the clock on the wall, "Toya-kun, should Yukito-kun be here by now?"

"Yukito-san?" Sakura repeated blushing and slammed the dining table; "Yukito-san is having dinner with us!" She was screaming and everyone looked at her. Toya nodded, "Why? He's taken you know." She threw a death glare to him. She headed to the cooking corner and everyone looked at her with dotted eyes.

"Hey Monster," Toya called, "You never even been 'there' 'for such long time'." Sakura stopped and realized. He was right, she ever cooked for 10 years now. Her sister and mother usually cook for her but for some reason, she wanted to cook something for someone. She smiled, "Gee... I don't know... but..." She stopped when someone was on the front door.

"Gomen Kudasai!" It was Yukito's voice and Sakura quickly dashed towards the front door. "Yukito-san!" Her face was shinning.

"Sakura, is that you?" He pointed he was tall and cute as usual. When Sakura opened her eyes, the guy behind Yukito and her gasped. They pointed at each other, "You?" 

"Eh? So you've meet Shaoran-kun already?" Yukiyo ensured and smiled, "Toya-kun, the boss said that he is inviting us to dinner."

"Say what?" Toya repeated with a disgust look, "That old hag?" Yurie had irritated eyes.

Yukito nodded, "He even invited Momoko-kun to take her as his secretary." 

"Really?" Momoko jumped happily and there were sparkling stars above her, "God still remembers me." Everyone sweat dropped. She pulled her husband and her parents to come with her. 

"How about Keiko, Hikari, Rikku and the twins? The girls will be back soon. Who will make dinner for them and stay with the twins?" The mother said wisely. "It will be alright! Let Sakura handle it!" Momoko replied. The two twins looked innocent.

"Me?" Sakura pointed herself with dotted eyes; "I haven't cooked for a long time now." 

"Mum, dad, Yuusuke-san!" Momoko pleaded, "I want you guys to come too!" She had tears and everyone looked at her. They decided and followed Momoko.

"Since you had come here, Shaoran-kun," Yukito looked at him, he was nearly as tall as Yukito, "You might as well stay and have dinner with Sakura and the twins." He gasped and tried to refuse. "Shaoran-kun, talk to her!" He walked away with Toya and the others.

"Darn you Nee-chan!" Sakura screamed angrily with veins popping out, "She's too complicated sometimes." She stopped when she felt that Shaoran was looking at her. She took a deep breath and turned to him, "So what do you want for dinner?" She smiled and he smiled back. "Anything that satisfy my stomach," He replied and they started giggling.

"Darn!" She was looking for a pan in chibi, "Where the hell did she put the pan anyway?"

Shaoran turned to her as the twins were coloring on the dining table together. He smiled and stood up. He walked over to her and handed out a pan smiling, "Here it is?" 

Sakura looked at him stupidly and looked at the pan, "How do you know where it is? You don't live here." He started giggling, "I know where the cooking utensils are placed." Sakura felt stupid and a crooked look. She took the pan solemnly and placed it on the fire cooker. She checked around.

"You usually love to cook when you were younger, did you lose your cooking interest?" He started to tease. He actually missed it. Sakura pointed a long spatula straight to his nose and he moved back, "If you keep talking, yes! If you want to eat, sit and wait!" He looked at her angry face. He laughed and walked back to the dinning table, "You changed a lot, Sakura..."

She stopped and started cooking, "Isn't changed good? You say you hate a wimpy, right?" He looked at the twins. There were smokes from the first floor. "Shit!" Sakura screamed as she realized she placed a hot iron on her clothes and dashed up, "My clothes!" 

Shaoran looked at her running and smiled. "Nee... nii-chan!" He heard one of the twins calling him and turned. "Why do you..." The one said and the one continued, "like teasing Sakura-san?" They looked exactly the same but they have the hair of their father. He thought for a second and had a wide grin, "Yes, I love it!"

Sakura looked at the hole on the clothes, "Momoko nee-chan will kill me for sure." She stopped as she felt she felt something important. She started thinking [Okay, reality, I am like that! -_-;;] and screamed, "My cooking!!" She ran down the stairs but Shaoran was on it already, "Shaoran-kun?" 

"It's not burn," He placed in on a plate and she walked to him, "It is just the way it is." She looked at him and had irritated eyes, "I thought you don't know how to cook!"

"Having tons of sisters and brothers doesn't mean I depend on them always. Since they got married and moved to their new house, I am the one, who cooks for my parents and myself," He explained and Sakura had an adoring look. "Really? That's great!" She claimed and he had a look on the hyper cute Sakura he hasn't seen for such long time. He smiled, "And my parents always reminds me to get a special lady to marry!" He looked at her and she looked at him, "Why don't you take Mei Li, she's nice you know?" He crashed down.

"Who would be interested with a girl like her? Besides we have blood relation!" He corrected. "But look at the bright sight that she's not your cousin!" She pointed out and placed the plates on the dining table. She turned to him innocently with a wide smile. He sighed being stupid and walked over to his chair. 

"Should the little brats be here by now?" Sakura looked up at the big clock on the wall and the phone suddenly rang. She walked over to it and picked it up, "Hai? Kinomoto Residence!" 

"Sakura nee-chan, we can't come back yet!" Sakura heard a shy voice from the phone and she quickly knew she was Hikari. She was shy and innocent but usually listen to Keiko fearing her anger. 

"Why?" Sakura asked. "Well, me, Keiko and Rikku were given extra classes," The sister could tell that she was not talking the truth. "Don't lie to me, Hikari. I wasn't born yesterday!" Sakura put her right arm on her hip, "Don't be scared of Keiko. She's nothing." She then heard Keiko dragging the phone harshly from the younger sister, "Do you want to die that easily?"

"Isn't that good?" Sakura said back angrily, "Bring those sisters, don't introduce them to your bad friends!" She looked furious.

"What's that about?" Shaoran pointed and the twins looked at him. "Well, usually Keiko-san tries her best to introduce Hikari-san and Rikku-san to her bad outsider friends," One of them said and the other continued, "And Usually Sakura-san is against it." 

"Hey, you're not God to order me around. I can let them see 'my friends' anytime. You're just a busybody sister!" Keiko pointed screaming to the phone and hung up.

"Keiko! Keiko!" She screamed angrily and gripped on the phone, "That girl."

"Keiko?" Shaoran repeated hanging his head on the top the chair looking at her upside down, "You mean the one who gives you trouble!"

Sakura looked awfully mad and looked them, "Boys, Sakura-san is going out for a while." She headed towards the door and put on her slippers. 

"Where are you going?" Shaoran asked from the front. "Helping my sisters obviously," She pointed, "Who knows what her 'bad friends' do to them!" 

"I am going with you," He smiled and put on his shoes. She turned to him with a shocking expression. "How about the twins?"

"Don't worry, Sakura-san! We can watch ourselves!" They exclaimed together and looked at each other, "Play duel game?" They nodded to each other vigorously and entered in the game room. 

Shaoran and Sakura shared the same sweat drop and ran out. "Keiko changed a lot, didn't she?" Shaoran asked while running by her. Sakura looked annoyed, "Shut up and just run!"

"So Keiko..." There were big bad boys on the park, "You brought us your sisters?" She nodded back with an evil expression, "At last, I could. This Hikari and Rikku." She pointed to the younger sisters. Rikku had blond short hair while Hikari has long braided brown hair. 

"They look very pretty!" The men praised and looked at the girls from their legs to their body. They had an evil grin, "They are 'perfect'!" The little girls felt strange and uncomfortable. They looked down as Keiko was staring them angrily.

Sakura stopped near the phone booth panting, "They must not be far from here." "How can you tell?" Shaoran huffed like crazy, "You're a fast runner. When I know you 10 years ago, you mostly crash down." He wasn't paid attention when she ran forward, "Sakura? Wait for me." 

"Do you want to have a drink, pretty girls?" One of them asked and when they tried to refuse, Keiko quickly said 'sure'. They had to follow the boys from behind and their hands were held on.

"Let go of the girls' hand you ass hole, dimwit!" Sakura kicked two of the boys from behind angrily and Shaoran had dotted blinking eyes. The two boys crashed down leaving a shape of her feet on the side of their head. She landed to her feet, "Serve you right!"

"Sakura, what do you think you are doing to them?" Keiko payback angrily from her left and she looked at her. "Stopping them to make them regret!" She claimed angrily. "You don't have the right!" She retorted angrily, "You shouldn't be here! I can introduce Hikari and Rikku to anyone I want."

"Yes, that's true!" She turned at her, "but to the bad boys, everyone you know disagree with that!" Keiko clenched her teeth angrily and grinned happily when her boy friend was going to hit her from behind. 

Sakura turned and Keiko looked shocked when Shaoran threw him around. "Shaoran?" She questioned. He cleaned off invisible dusts from his hands, "That's why I like Karate."

"Onee-chan!" Rikku and Hikari ran over to the older sister and hid behind her. "Keiko's right. What's wrong to introduce pretty ladies to us?" The bad big boys ringed Shaoran and the girls. Rikku and Hikari had sweat drops behind Sakura. Keiko crossed her arms through her chest, "What shall you do, o-nee-chan?" She looked proud. 

"It's still a 'no'," She replied with an evil grin and every bad boys looked shocked. They roared to her angrily and her grin widened. Shaoran felt strange. "I am not fond of guys like you guys!" She looked up at them and pulled the girls arm. She jumped over them and kicked one them that pushed the others off. She turned at them, "I am not really good in those karate, but I am good in kicking people." She grinned again. A sweat drop formed behind Shaoran's head.

There were swirls in the boys' eyes and Keiko slapped Sakura's cheek. She looked at her younger sister with a death glare that she sweat dropped. She ran off. "Nee-chan?" Rikku and Hikari saw blood tilting down her chin and dripped down to the ground. She looked down and wiped off the blood, "That's nothing." She looked at them smiling, "Go home and have your dinner, girls." They smiled, "Hai!" They ran off. 

"That was good, Sakura," Shaoran walked over to her and he stopped when he saw her wiping something on her eyes. He was sure she wasn't cleaning off from her eyes. She looked like crying. "Are you hurt?" He looked at her and moved her arms from blocking her face. He saw her face up close with her big green eyes and she was much prettier compare to when she was younger. He blushed. 

  
"I am fine," She refused his caring hands and walked forward. "Sakura..." Shaoran suddenly said quietly and she stopped, "I'm sorry about the letter..." "I don't know what you are talking about," She replied, "I think I have forgotten about it." He looked surprised and smiled, "Sakura... can we start all over again and be friends again?" The wind passed by.

Her eyes widenedand turned looking at him. He was handing out a handshake smiling cutely. She smiled and handed out a handshake, "Sure." She smiled and they shake hands. They were smiling together like before.

****

Review

Chapter 8: Summer Beach

Review


	8. Chapter 8: Summer Beach

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

****

A/U: Kero will be in this story but he doesn't have any relation to the true story! You've been mentioned! 

First of all, special thanks to;

****

Suicide-greeting

Pnk-mimato72492

TaRe-cHiBi

Black-thief

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

****

Note: Okay, I think you guys had a hard time imagining how Izumi, Shinobi and Makoto looks like. Well, do you know Sakura's old friends? [I don't know what their names --;;] The braided hair girl and a boy who she always scolds? Maybe, you can imagine them as Izumi and Shinobi. Makoto? Hrm... well... try one of Shaoran's friend. 

Yuusuke? Imagine he's Yuusuke from Wedding Peach. Have you seen him? He's cute. Very cute! My sis nagging me to let 'Momoko', who is her, marry to Yuusuke. --;;

****

Chapter 8: Summer Beach

It was summer and the school was on a holiday that every student spent a lot of their time on the beach instead of studying. The boys loved to be on the beach during summer because to see the girls playing Volleyball with sexy bikinis and much more.

Sakura wiped off her sweats off her forehead looking up the sky, "Darned it, I hate summer."

"Why?" Mei Li turned with a bikini that has the same color as her hair. She looked she wasn't fed up with the hairstyle. "I like winter better," She groaned with irritated eyes and saw Makoto taking pictures of the sexy ladies on the beach. They shared the same sweat drop. She sighed and saw Mei Li looking at her irritated. "What?"

"Why are you wearing that on the beach?" She pointed to her clothes. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing yellow T.shirt and black shorts. "What's wrong with this?" Sakura asked. "You should wear a bikini!" She pointed and she had a deep blush especially when she had a look at Shaoran. He was enjoying the small fan near a small restaurant in chibi. 

"Sakura!" They turned and saw two girls in bikini and two boys in a swimming trunk. They were Eriol, Izumi, Tomoyo and Shinobi. Izumi was Sakura's acting brother and Shinobi's boyfriend. He had short black hair and taller than Eriol. Shinobi was a dark black haired and looked like a pervert but not as pervert as Makoto. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" Makoto jumped towards her; "You look gorgeous!" She sweat dropped, "Uh... Thank you..." Sakura had irritated eyes and felt hot. She looked at the beach and rested her elbows on the railings looking at the sea. The hot wind passed by. Her hair was tied up. 

"Like the sea, I see," She looked left and saw Shaoran. She nodded, "Yeah..." "So swim!" He grabbed her arm unexpectedly and pulled her down the stairs. "Whattttt?" She screamed and saw him so cute. She blushed. 

"Sakura, why don't you come here?" Tomoyo, Mei Li and Shinobi called on the sea as she was still on the beach with irritated eyes. She didn't came with a swimming suit nor a bikini. She didn't expect she had to swim. She waved back; "Sorry but I didn't bring any suit to swim." They had irritated eyes and gave her a death glare. She sweat dropped and turned to walk away. "Don't you away from us!" They yelled and she shrieked when they were already behind her.

"Let go of me!" She wailed like an-eight year old girl in chibi that the boys had irritated eyes. She was blushing resisting to wear a 'bikini'. She was not into fashion and sexy clothes to open the shape of her body. 

"A 'bikini' don't kill you," Shinobi retorted angrily and flung her hair back that her breasts were shaking as an effect. Sakura gulped, she felt that she couldn't talk back. Tomoyo held on her shoulders and whispered, "Don't you want to show how you look like to Shaoran?" She looked at Shaoran was on the corner and with question marks. She blushed and shuttered, "What... what are... you talking about?"

She looked down and he was going closer to her. She felt this and looked up. She saw Shaoran's cute face and blushed. He neared his forehead to hers and checked, "Are you having a fever?" She blushed redder and shrieked moving backwards, "What... what are you doing?" Her heart was pumping like crazy as she looked down to her chest. She felt 'it' again, the feeling to be beside her first crush. He was always around when she need him that time but not a few years ago when they had this big pointless fight. 

Eriol had veins popping out as he saw Shaoran was near to Shaoran and dragged him away. Shaoran had dotted eyes when he was pulled, "Huh?" Tomoyo giggled after taking a look at them.

"You've really changed, Sakura," Mei Li retorted looking like a mature lady, "When you were younger, you used to wear the swim suit." She had irritated, "I 'used' to and 'when I am younger', I was different!"

"Different? As in?" Izumi pondered curiously. He didn't know her 10 years ago, he take her as a stubborn, tomboyish girl. She looked at her with veins popping out; "Shut up! It's non of your concern." He had tears flowing down on his cheeks on Shinobi's shoulders. She calmed him.

"I always wonder what really changed you?" Mei Li crossed her arms on her chest and started thinking. Sakura looked at her. She looked at her, "Is it because of Shaoran?" She flinched and blushed. "Bingo!" Tomoyo pointed up from behind with a wide smile and Sakura fisted with veins popping out. "Tomoyo, you don't know anything!" She laughed.

"The Sakura I know loved to where the 'open out' clothes," They heard Shaoran's annoying voice and looked at him who was looking out the sea. "And now, I see, she's man-like attitude."

Sakura immediately stood up angrily, "What's that supposed to mean? I am still Sakura, a girl!" He hrmmed, "Well, if she was," He pointed the stage with a banner, 'Ms. Beauty Beach Contest', "She would try to register that." All eyes were having attention to the stage and had this challenge sound, "Uoo..." They looked at her and she had vertical lines on her face. She looked at him, he was whistling innocently. He won't stop annoying her, will he?

"I challenge you to win this Beauty Contest!" He pointed back solemnly. "What if I don't?" She crossed her arms unconfident of herself. "Well, you have to be 'naked' in front of people." All jaw dropped down. This was a big issue and Sakura couldn't refuse. She groaned, "Fine and if I win..." "Yes?" An eyebrow shot up. "You'll buy me 'swimming' with the senior girls," She pointed solemnly. They gave each other a death glare. The others felt small especially when they challenged each other much more badly than before. 

"What the hell was I talking about?" She messed up her hair in the girls' room looking miserable. "If I lost, I'll be 'naked' in front of people." Her eyes filled with tears hanging her self on the window trail. She sparkled all of a sudden and something gave her courage. "I can't give up now!" She walked out the girls' room and saw rows of pretty older ladies that participated and to her, she couldn't defeat them especially when they have prettier body than hers. She was unconfident. 

Shaoran was standing with crossed arms outside as if he was the judge. The other had irritated eyes looking at him. He looked like he had a plan. Makoto immediately dragged him around, "What the hell are you thinking challenging a barbaric Kinomoto to register in the beauty contest?" He shook him vigorously that Shaoran had crossed eyes. 

They all shared the same big sweat drop when Mei Li hit Makoto with a chair on his head that he crashed down with a bump produced on the side of the head. 

"She is not a barbaric!" They suddenly heard him screaming, protesting that everyone looked at him deeply. He blushed and turned, "But it wasn't my fault." Mei Li had irritated eyes. 

Everyone in the beach gathered around the stage looking impatient and excited especially the guys. So many mature senior ladies registered and only one junior lady registered. She was Kinomoto Sakura. She was not short but she was nearly as tall as the ladies that had entered. She was the last in line since she registered the last one and was unexpected accepted. She looked down, no way she can't defeat this senior ladies. They were her seniors in school and they were laughing at her. If she loses, se will be a laughing stock. 

She sulked in the corner and fisted with a thunder strike, "I'll 'kill' you, Shaoran!" The seniors sweat drops. "Sakura!" She turned and saw Tomoyo, Shinobi and Mei Li, "You looked 'sexy'!" Shinobi teased, "I knew 'bikini' don't kill you."

Sakura had veins, "Why don't you register?" She rolled her eyes, "I am too beautiful." Everyone shared the same sweat drop especially when she laughed in a high pitch. 

"The last contestants, but not the least," The MC said on the stage, "Kinomoto Sakura!" They were gasps not cheers. The boys had their jaws dropped down. "Yay!" Izumi screamed, so obvious he is her acting brother. Eriol had sweat drops behind him. The others followed with dotted eyes. 

"Does he mean Kinomoto Sakura the best runner in school?" The other hunk seniors pondered. They didn't expect a 'tomboy' like her would participate. Izumi had irritated eyes and looked at them. He could read their mind. No offense because he understand Sakura well. 

Shaoran had irritated slits and veins. Don't know why. He just has the feeling. He looked at them with a death glare and for some reason, they were afraid. Makoto had irritated eyes looking at him. "Li-kun..." Shaoran turned. "Is it a possibility that you have a feeling to this barbaric Kinomoto?" He pointed and Shaoran started boiling. He started choking him vigorously.

He immediately turned to the stage when he heard cheers from the guys. He saw the ladies on the stage taking off their Jackets off to 'show of' their body. He had irritated eyes and veins when Sakura was still standing there boiling and struggling.

"Hey you barbaric whinie!! Don't just stand there!" Sakura heard him screaming and looked at him. She steamed up, "Shut up! You're not the one who have to 'show off' their body!" They were screaming to each other and everyone had dotted eyes and sweat drop. 

"If you loses..." Shaoran reminded with an evil theme and she flinched. She harrumphed and looked away with a blush. She bit into her lips and started thinking. She doesn't want to be 'naked' in front of people but she also doesn't want to 'show off' herself wearing a 'bikini'. She never wore a 'bikini' all her life, well, just a swimming suit when she was younger. And to her thought, for sure she'll loses. She knows that she isn't pretty as the other ladies or her friends. She took a deep breath and somehow everyone was impatient. The other contestants were giggling, knowing well that she has worse body than theirs. 

Her black jacket dropped down onto her legs and heaps around her feet. She was still blushing and this time it was redder than before. _'Please, don't laugh at me...' _She thought biting her lips tight. She didn't hear laughs instead she heard cheers. 

"Woho! The sexiest body ever!" One of the audiences pointed cheering. She opened her eyes and everyone was cheering. She started smiling and the smile widens. She was wearing a pink bikini that suits her looks well. She stood there comfortable as she was accepted. There were more cheers when they saw her smile.

Shaoran was still staring at her and Makoto shook his right palm in front of his eyes but he didn't budge. _'You still look gentle as always, Sakura. No matter how much you changed, you will still the gentle Sakura I know.' _Shaoran grinned. 

Sakura ran out with her previous clothes when she won first prize. She looked happy and ran over to Shaoran. He was blushing. She pointed at him; "I win!" He was ataken back and smiled, "Yes, you won!" It was silence awhile a soft breeze passed by. Sakura had veins popping out, "Did you forgot about our deal?" She screamed again and his expression changed.

He smiled, "Yes. I nearly forgotten." "Nearly forgotten?" Sakura repeated. He looked calm and relaxed. He smiled at her and looked at the lady seniors on the other side. She had dotted eyes while the others sighed. He nodded and walked over to them. Sakura looked at his move.

"Hey there, sempai!" He tilted his head a side winking and they looked at him. "Shaoran-kun!" They looked excited and ringed him. Sakura had her jaw dropped down. She didn't expect what she saw. She expected that the girls would refuse him but instead they went closer to him. She shrieked stupidly, "This isn't happening."

"For your information, Sakura," Mei Li held on her shoulders, "Shaoran is very popular in school." Makoto nodded, "Especially when his part time job is a model." She turned with a shocking look and shrieked again, "Whattttt?"

"Every ladies in school adores him," Shinobi crossed her arms through her chest. "He is on the cover page on all Fashion Magazines," Izumi showed up a magazine and saw Shaoran standing cutely on it. She screamed again. 

"There's even a 'Li Shaoran Fan Club' in school," Tomoyo smiled innocently and Eriol nodded from behind. She fell down to her knees, "Impossible..." she sweat drops. She dared back something he 'could' and all this time, she thought it was frightening. What's frightening more is naked in public. Her eyes changed all of a sudden and they looked at her surprised.

"No one gets away with that..." She whispered in an angry tune that everyone looked shocked while Tomoyo just had an innocent grin. Sakura looked at Shaoran with a death glare and he saw her. "I'll kill you, Li Shaoran!" She stood up angrily and ran towards him. His eyes widened and ran off. 

"Shaoran-kun, where are you going?" The ladies were disappointed. "Sorry, got to go!" He ran off laughing. "Why you?" She ran from behind as he was laughing.

__

'Sakura, I'll change you back to way you are. I am responsible for your change. I'll make you gentle like before again. I promise!' Shaoran thought and crashed down when she was above him with sharp evil eyes. "I'll beat you to death!" She pointed and he had vertical lines below him. He started screaming.

Chapter 9: Autumn – Love Sick.

Review

****

A/u: How's this part? I like the ending. giggle I really like 'to beat' him up though. The next chapter will be most about Makoto. Enjoy your day. 

****


	9. Chapter 9: Autumn Love sick

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

****

A/U: Kero will be in this story but he doesn't have any relation to the true story! You've been mentioned!

First of all, special thanks to;

Sakura blossom cilla 85

Mangaluvajk

TaRe-ChiBi

PnkMimato72492

Black-thief

If there's mistakes, please forgive me as I have no time to check it! I'll upload a new one next two weeks. My exams will end there!! Please wait and REVIEW, pls!!

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

****

Chapter 9: Autumn – Love Sick.

Izumi, Shinobi, Eriol and Tomoyo were walking in the hospital corridor. "Did he really?" Shinobi shut her wide opened mouth. "I bet he was looking at girls," Izumi had irritated eyes. They opened a door labeled, 'Yutaro Makoto'.

They saw Makoto turning to them and greeted them. "Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked worried and they heard curtains from the other side. "He's fine!" They saw Sakura leaning on the big window, "It's not serious." She was wearing non-sleeves sky-blue T.shirt with dark blue jeans and or the first time, she didn't had her hair tied up.

"It is!" He whined back and looked at Shaoran, "Li, tell her it hurts a lot!" Shaoran hrmmed and hit his covered bandaged right leg. He yelled hurt with tears. "Yes, it hurts!" He smiled and Makoto had veins. "What's that for?" He screamed at Shaoran. He was laughing.

They heard a girl tsked beside him and looked at a untied dark blue haired Chinese girl, "Who told you to watch the girls' under wear?" "What's with her?" Shinobi pointed with dotted eyes. Shaoran had a sweat drop; "She was in rush after she heard Makoto's accident." She harrumphed looking away with annoying look – guess she was the most worried.

Flash Back – _Makoto was supposed to be heading towards Mei Li after she scolded him in the phone to come over and study. He felt miserable. He hated studying – like for life. He drove using his father's motorcycle grumbling. "Do you hate me so much?" He screamed to the sky. She saw a lady wearing a ballet dress and his eyes suddenly looked directly to her instead of the road. Obviously, he collided to the bridge wall._

End of Flash Back

"I can't help it!" Makoto admitted, "She looked very sexy in the ballet dress." He hrmmed and thought, "I wonder what school she goes to?" Mei Li immediately whacked his head with the chair that Shaoran was sitting with veins popping. Tomoyo and Shinobi gasped.

A bump produced from his head and he whined at her. He stopped and crossed his arms; "You're jealous right?" He pointed with narrowed eyes that she blushed for a while and immediately lifted the rails of the end of the bed up that he crashed down to the wall behind him.

Shaoran started laughing like crazy, "Who would be jealous?" He pointed and Makoto had narrowed eyes looking at him. The door suddenly opened and they saw two pretty younger ladies. "Hikari-chan! Rikku-chan!" Makoto recovered smiling to them.

Sakura had her jaw dropped down. "Makoto-chan!!" She ran over to Makoto and handed out a wrapped lunch box.

"Sakura, isn't that your sisters??" Tomoyo pointed with dots. "Makoto-chan, are you all right?" They asked worried. "I am all right!" He replied as if nothing happened.

"What are you two girls doing here?" Sakura shouted at them with a death glare, "And what do you mean by 'Makoto-chan?" "Aw... he's our savior!" "Savior?" The others repeated and shared the same sweat drop.

"What's wrong if they calls him 'Makoto-chan'?" Shaoran asked from behind. "Shaoran!" Sakura looked at him angrily; "You back off from this!" "Okay!" He looked away with a smile.

"Shaoran?" The little girls repeated and turned to look at Shaoran. Sakura suddenly snapped. The girls stared at him and shrieked. Shaoran moved back with sweat drops scared. All of a sudden, the girls held on his neck hanging onto him, jumping up and down. "Waa!! I didn't know Shaoran was this cute!" He had question marks all over. "No wonder Sakura nee-chan likes you alot!" They pointed and everyone immediately looked at her. She was blushing red and started to deny.

"That was ages ago, I am not in love with anyone else!" She harrumphed and crossed her arms. She stopped and looked at them with narrowed eyes, "Girls, let go of him!"

"You don't have to be jealous, nee-chan!" Hikari's smile widened and there were veins popping out from her temple. She took out a breath and looked at Eriol. She smiled – the smile was different. She walked over to him and gave him a sweet smile. He blushed and everyone looked lost.

Without thinking, she held on his neck – she looked like hanging onto him. He boiled while everyone shrieked. Tomoyo screamed and started to throw everything in the room.

"She shouldn't be way mad!" Sakura complained outside the waiting room with Shaoran leaning on the window. Shaoran giggled, "But it's a good thing to let Makoto stay in the hospital much longer." She looked at him with irritated eyes. She rolled her eyes, "Why are you so relaxed?" He smiled; he was hiding something.

Makoto was all-alone in the room mumbling. He hasn't seen any pretty ladies for the past 3 hours. He messed up his hair yelling. At last he decided to walk out from the room to call Shaoran but eventually he met a pretty lady. She was part-time nurse.

"You must be Yutaro Makoto!" She smiled and he blushed. "Sakura-kun have told me everything about you so I need to watch over you because she know you'll walk out in the middle of the night!" Her hair was brown long. Her smile was sweet. Her name was Mizuki Kaho.

She brought him to his room gently and handed out a few magazines. "Sakura send you this!" He looked at it; it was a porn book. He hugged the book with his eyes filled with tears, "Thank You, Sakura! Why do you understand me better than Li?" He snapped and looked at the nurse, "By the way, how do you know Sakura?"

"I am her cousin!" She cleaned the table, "We used to see each other at least once a week at our grandparents house but now since I am so busy, I can't visit them. Usually once a month or maybe more."

"Are you telling me you work at night?" Makoto pointed. She nodded, "Since I am just working here as part-time and temporary, they decided to work me at night."

"That's mean!" He pouted, "A lady like you shouldn't be up at this night!" She giggled, "You're a laughter!" He looked at her; she looked very pretty.

"I can't refuse especially when I really want to be a good nurse!" She looked down; "Even though my boyfriend doesn't want me to be a nurse." They chatted through the night.

Sakura hurled herself on her comfy bed with her hair untied. She sighed, "I am so tired." "So how's your day with Li Shaoran?" Kero popped out from the drawer and she blushed. "Don't give me silence!" He flew towards her, "He picked you up, didn't he?"

She raised herself up and looked at him, "Yes, he did but there was some accident." "I think Shaoran likes you, Sakura!" Kero put in a small cake into his mouth and she fisted, "Shaoran is only interested to pretty ladies and I am not sexy."

"Sakura..." Kero looked down and flew towards her face, "Sakura, why are saying that to yourself? You know you are pretty, gentle and everyone needs you when they do! Tomoyo, your bestfriend, have she ever betray you? Shinobi, have she told your secret to Shaoran? Mei Li, have she told Makoto of your previous life?"

She looked at him and they suddenly snapped when they heard something knocking the window. She walked over the window and moved the curtains. She shrieked when she saw Shaoran hanging on the window rail. He immediately shit her mouth as her eyes widened shocked. "Sussh!" He pointed with sweat drops.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" They heard Toya's voice aloud from down stairs. "If Toya finds out that I am here, he'll sure kill me!" He whispered to her. "It's nothing!" She replied back smiling innocently on the door. Toya had his eyebrow shot up and walked to the kitchen continue to cuddle his wife. [x.x] His twins were in the game room.

"What are you doing here?" She scolded him and pointed to the door, "My parents are not home and Toya is. You know how canny he is when it comes to you."

Shaoran sat down on her comfy sofa and played with the soft mattress. "Are you listening to me?" Sakura had veins popping out ready to hit him with her study chair. He sweat dropped and tried to calm him down.

"I know your parents are at Yuusuke-san's parents to have dinner and I know Toya is here to watch over you girls!" He looked down and looked up at her, "But I am 'autumn sick'."

"Autumn Sick?" Sakura repeated and put down the chair, sitting on it, "What do you mean?" He blushed, "I like his girl and I missed him a lot." He drew something on the bed using his index finger. She raised an eyebrow and started laughing like crazy, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" He snapped looking at her. "That you'll fall for Kaho!" He crashed down. He met her cousin this afternoon and she was very pretty.

"I know her just a few hours ago!" He immediately said back and his voice soften, "She's a girl I know since I was a child." "Oh!" She had this ohed sound, "That girl must be special." He nodded, "Yeah!" He stared at her and looked at her clothes. He wanted to start teasing her. He pointed, "You're still wearing a pajamas?"

Her expression changed and the chair had hit his face. He crashed down on the bed. She had veins popping out, "Do you expect me to wear a nightgown?" He had his eyes cross but he suddenly snapped and smelled her pillow. The pillow was light blue. He blushed and mumbled.

Sakura turned to him, "Excuse me?" He stood up and walked over to her. She blushed and shuttered, "What.... what..." He started smelling her. "You smell good..." He pointed.

"He's drunk!" She heard Kero from the drawer with narrowed eyes and shut the drawer. She looked at him and he held onto her shoulder. She shrieked again louder than before with a deep blush.

Meanwhile downstairs, Yurie was making dinner while Toya was holding her waist. They stopped when they heard Sakura screaming. Toya had irritated eyes, Sakura disturbed their moment together. Yurie looked worried, "Toya, I think you should check her." HE sighed and walked up the stairs, "For more than 5 years, she never been stupid. Ever since she met that brat, she going back to the past!" He pouted and Yurie giggled. Toya is very cute when he complains.

Toya opened Sakura's door and saw her leaning on her closet with sweat drops all over. "What's the matter?" Toya looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Oh nothing. I saw a big spider two times tonight!" She lied and pushing the closet door again and again since Shaoran didn't fit in the closet.

Shaoran was crowded inside with sweat drops. He stopped pushing the closet door and looked around. Sakura pushed Toya out, "Go make love with Yurie-san. I will not make a sound – not a bit!" Toya blushed and wanted to scold her but she immediately shut the door. She wiped off sweats off her forehead and saw Shaoran going out the closet.

"Shaoran, if Toya knows you're here, he'll my parents and they will think you're my boyfriend!" She said to him. "You better leave!" She pointed the window and he was just looking at her. "What?" She had a question look.

"If I leave this place, then my lovesick will become worse!" He pointed holding his forehead, trying to look handsome. She had narrowed eyes, "Have you been taking Love lessons from Makoto?" He crashed down and whined, "Before you came here, I never wanted to understand love anymore!"

Her head tilted aside confused and they stared each other while Shaoran was blushing red.

It's been a week. Makoto was ready to leave the hospital. He looked at Sakura. "What?" She immediately responded. "Where's Kaho?" He asked with his eyes filled with tears. "Hey, she works at night!" Sakura shrugged, "She won't be coming today since she's maybe busy!"

There was a lady waiting on the porch with a dozen of flowers on her arms, "G'morning Makoto-kun!" "Kaho-san!" He immediately ran towards her. "He's recovered fully!" Shaoran pointed with narrowed eyes and the others nodded from behind with narrowed eyes too.

"Makoto, thanks for supporting me and talked to me all night!" She hand over the flowers, "My boyfriend now understand why I want to be a nurse!"

"All night?" Mei Li fisted like crazy and everyone looking at her. "Aw common, Mei Li," Sakura looked at her, "Kaho is taken! And No one will like a pervert guy like him!" She looked at him from distant with irritated eyes. "You're rude!" He screamed and Kaho giggled. A man held her shoulder from behind.

"Waaaa!!" There were love shapes in Shinobi's eyes and Izumi gave the man a death glare. "He's souu handsome!!" Shinobi pointed and pulled Tomoyo's sleeves, "Right?" Tomoyo mushroom breathed.

"This is my boyfriend and will be my fiancee!" Kaho pointed the black haired man beside her. He looked down at Makoto, "Thank you, Makoto-kun!"

"If you make her sad or cry, I'll go after you!" Makoto threatened and they started giggling. Kaho smiled to him and the two couple walked off. Mei Li walked over to Makoto and held on his shoulders, "So? What will you do?"

Kaho stopped, "Oh No!" She turned and looked directly at Sakura, "Sakura, you forgot your dollies at my house!" She waved and Sakura blushed as everyone looked at her. Makoto and Mei Li had dots. "I didn't know the Barbaric lady like dollies!" Makoto pointed and Sakura threw a vase towards him.

"That shows that Sakura is still gentle in the inside, nee?" Tomoyo looked at Shaoran while Sakura was trying to beat Makoto. Mei Li was screaming.

"You may think Sakura had changed a lot!" Tomoyo smiled looking at her from a distant, "But there's one thing she never changed her mind at." Shaoran looked at her. "She still loves you, Shaoran. She loves you!" She nodded and Shaoran looked at her from a distant.

To be continued

****

Chapter 10: Ishii's comeback

Review__

****

A/u: It sounds like Boys Be. --;; but I am lack of ideas. I can make Shaoran and Sakura's love all the way. I wanted to get some love to others. Like Tomoyo and Eriol, Shinobi and Izumi, Makoto and Mei Li. Oh... well! By the way guys, can you visit my Shaoran and Sakura Forever Site – Copy and paste on the address. Please support, I need assistants there. Please and thank you. And enjoy your day!

****


	10. Chapter 10: Ishii's Come back

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

****

A/U: Kero will be in this story but he doesn't have any relation to the true story! You've been mentioned!

First of all, special thanks to;

** ChibiYuffie1 Sakura blossom cilla 85 Black Thief ** Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

****

Chapter 10: Ishii's comeback

There was a handsome man standing on the school porch. Every girl was talking about him – he was very handsome. A grin slashed on his face and he walked in.

"Darn you Makoto!" Mei Li screamed from the classroom after Makoto blew up a girl's skirt. Tomoyo had narrowed eyes, "When can she be honest?"

Eriol smiled, "Sometimes being honest is not good." Tomoyo looked at him with crossed arms, "Yare! Yare!" "I am serious!" He smiled and looked at Sakura. He blushed. Tomoyo had irritated eyes. Sakura was on her table reading. Not being clever – she was not reading the school textbooks. She was reading a comic. She was laughing moment by moment.

Eriol was trying to walk over her and suddenly everyone crashed down as Shinobi jumped in. "I saw the most cutest guy!" She had love shapes and cuddled her hands. Izumi had veins from behind. "I have heard that like every week," Sakura tried to stand up from her crash.

Shaoran laughed like crazy – he looked like he was the only one who didn't crashed down. Shinobi held on Sakura's shoulders and she had a question look, "Ishii's here!"

"Ishii?" Everyone repeated and glared at Sakura. "Ishii? Who's Ishii?" An eyebrow shot up. "Ishii Sai!" She said again and Sakura had question marks all over. "Who's he? Or what is it?"

The teacher entered in the class and everyone immediately became silent. He stood on the teachers' desk and pushed his specs up – trying to be handsome. "Class, I like you to introduce you to a new student!" He pointed and everyone had this ohed sound. He pointed a guy that entered in. Everyone had their eyes to him. Shinobi stood up immediately that the sound of her chair was heard, "Ishii-chan!!" She waved and Izumi had more veins. He broke his writing pencil. Shaoran giggled.

"Shinobi?" An eyebrow shot up and waved back, "Shinobi-chan!" Shaoran heard Izumi broke another pencil. "Who's this guy?" He pouted.

"Sakura, who's Ishii Sai?" Tomoyo moved to her to whisper. She shrugged, "I don't know! I don't remember!" "He must be something special since Shinobi reminded you about him!" Mei Li had narrowed eyes. Sakura looked at this guy and tilted her head aside, "He looks very familiar though!"

"Still you don't remember Ishii-chan?" Shinobi fisted whining. Sakura shook her head, "I have no idea! Who's he anyway?" "Is he your boyfriend?" Mei Li pointed. Makoto tsked, "Who would be interested to a barbaric lady?" He was hit on the head. Tomoyo had a sweat drop when Shaoran had veins popping out. "She's not barbaric!" He had a screwed up look.

Ishii has this untidy hair but he still looked cute. He was taller than any other boys in class, his body was well build and he looked friendly even though he's a quiet one. He looked at Sakura and smiled, "Sakura, don't you remember me anymore?" Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, my memory fails me!" She knocked her head. "Your admire, stupid!! Ishii Sai the shy lover!" Shinobi screamed and everyone had their jaw dropped down while Sakura's eyes widened and he was blushing red.

"Which one? He likes her or she likes him?" Mei Li immediately asked using her index finger. "I didn't know my sister had an admire!" Izumi had a sarcastic look. "You're mean!" Shinobi gave him a lip alert.

"Ishii?" She repeated, "Oh Ishii!" She hit his arm, "It's a long time since I last saw you! You've become taller!" Shaoran had irritated eyes. "A rival ka?" Makoto pointed with narrowed eyes looking at him. "Shut up!"

"I thought you were studying abroad?" She asked. "I changed my mind!" He looked at her, "I will, no matter what, try to win your heart!" Everyone lost their balance.

"Okay Sakura! Ishii Sai was your boyfriend!" Mei Li pointed angrily. "He was not one of my boyfriend!" Sakura corrected innocently. "Oh," The sound ohed sound produced, "Not your boy-! Wait a minute?" She snapped with the others, "Not one of your boyfriend?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. He wanted once but he was too late!" "Sakura had 5 boyfriends!" Tomoyo smiled and Shaoran and Mei Li had their jaw dropped down. "What? Don't a girl like me deserve a boyfriend?" She pouted innocently. "Anyways," Eriol had a sweat drop, "Izumi is angry that Shinobi showed the school instead of you, Sakura!"

She crossed her arms, "That's because Ishii had become much cuter!" "No ones cute other than me!" Izumi chipped in with angry smokes coming out from his nose. Everyone crashed down. "That new guy is trouble I tell you!" He fisted and he broke another pencil. Makoto had his eyes filled with tears from behind, "My pencil..." Shaoran was laughing from the other side.

"And that's not a good reason!" Ishii looked at Sakura with a scary look as she sunk. She looked down at her watch, "Lookie here? It's time for my basketball training!" She was on the door already and waved to them, "Good Bye!" Everyone had irritated eyes. "She fled..." They pouted, Shaoran as an exception. He looked down.

****

Sakura P.O.V

I walked on the school corridor after putting all my schoolbooks on my locker and changed my uniform. I stretched myself in the gym. Ah! It's good to be free. I moved my body around, knowing that no one is around for my exercise. Hey, I was two hours early. After the long exercise, I was tired, breathing in deeply. I leaned on the wall and spoke out loud, "Man, I should be doing this often. I am gaining weight..."

"You're not gaining weight, Sakura-chan!" I heard a familiar voice and turned. I saw a tall figure on the Gym door. He was tall and he walked over to me. I could see him clearly now. He was Ishii. I was expecting Shaoran, though, to comfort and talk to me before the practise starts. "OH ishii, what are you doing here?" I wiped off sweats on my forehead.

"I am taking basketball too!" He had an innocent smile that I crashed down. I immediately revived, "Since when you are interested in basketball?" I was annoyed. "Since I knew you like basketball..." He looked handsome and could not move my eyes off him. Yes, Ishii Sai had been in love with me for 3 years but I didn't know until the 3th year. A friend of mine told me about him and I tried to love like I did to my other ex-boyfriends. Now, he's in front of me trying to steal my heart again even though he knows I am still in love with Shaoran.

He was leaning down to me and I didn't realize. But he was very close, I snapped and moved back. I collided to the wall. I looked back and looked at him again. He leaned his palms on the wall and looking passionately at me. I gulped with sweat drops, as the light blocked me. "Sakura..." He whispered that made me attracted to him, don't all girls? I saw him trying to kiss me. MY eyes opened wide, I tried to hit him but he held onto my arms. He was strong. If I scream, than, my reputation and his will be down. In addition, I was speechless, as if I was paralysed by him and to think Shaoran can do that to me in grade school.

A basketball hit Ishii's head and he opened his eyes. I saw Shaoran behind Ishii, "Shaoran?" "Get your hands off her, newbie!" Shaoran looked serious, why? I am not really sure even though my curiosity grew.

Ishii turned and looked at this dared guy who threw the basketball. Their eyes were evil, as if they had this grudge towards each other. "So you're Li Shaoran that Sakura-chan had been talking about in high school?" He pointed and Shaoran and me had a different expression.

"Wat'ya mean?" He asked curiously and I hit Ishii with a blush. "Stop that! That was the past!" I wailed like a kid and Ishii didn't react. I looked at them as they stared deeply and angrily towards each other. I feel down and felt out. I sank and ran towards Shaoran. I grabbed his arm and ran off, "We should be ready for the basketball training later!" I didn't try to take a look at Ishii. He probably knows that I will only choose Shaoran, in any situations, no matter what.

****

Shaoran P.O.V

I stood outside the gym and watched Sakura in a distant moving and stretching herself. I know she doesn't know that I have been watching her for the past few weeks to find a way to change her back. We are friends, yes, but rivals and enemies too. No matter in grade school or collage, we treat each other the same but in a teenage way, not like the kid way we used to. Sakura is still cute especially her smile complexion. I really regret to follow my friend's way to send out that 'hate' letter. I fisted madly. If I didn't, we would be still friends until now, or even lovers. Our friendship is strange. Is it either love on one side? Or just liking each other?

I saw her ended her exercise and leaned on the wall with sweats. I was hiding, finding away to talk to her and maybe to tease her. I have no idea why I love to tease her even though it will hurt for the two sides. I saw a figure entering the gym. I looked clearly and he was the new-transferred student, Ishii Sai, Sakura's 3 years admire. I didn't like him, even though I have met him like 4 hours ago. I didn't like his appearance and attitude. He's acting proud and all. I fisted and clenched my teeth, I felt a fire produced in my feelings.

I peeked and saw Ishii leaning onto her while she looked like she didn't want to. Without thinking, I entered in and took a basketball annoyed and in rage. Few minutes I rolled the ball on my index finger, they didn't hear my arrival. I threw the ball directly at Ishii.

His eyes opened, I knew he realized me now and angry. Sakura looked at me with a question look, "Shaoran?" "Get your hands off her, Newbie!" My voice echoed in the gym. I said it without thinking. Why do I really want to protect her like I always did years ago? If so, why didn't I try to protect her in the 8 years before?

Ishii turned, he knew I was the one who threw the ball. He looked angry, that so obvious when someone hit a ball directly to your head. We gave each other a death glare. His evil was evil like mine. "So you're The Li Shaoran that Sakura-chan has been talking in high school?" She and I expressions changed.

"Wat'ya mean?" I questioned as my curiosity grew and saw her hitting Ishii with a slightly blush. "Stop that! That was the past!" She wailed like a kid and Ishii didn't react in it. We stared each other again. Out of the blue, I saw Sakura running towards me and grabbed my arm. She grabbed me to run with her, "We should be ready for the basketball training later!" She didn't try to look at Ishii. I saw his expression in rage. I think Sakura might've tried to let Ishii be jealous for grabbing me, or is she shy about choosing me?

****

End P.O.V

They finished their preparation for their basketball training and Sakura looked cool. She saw Shaoran walking out the men room and greeted him with a wave. He looked at her; "You look quite close with that newbie." "He was my classmate, I can't ignore him, you know!" Sakura had lip alert. She hehed annoyed and dribbled.

"He IS good for you!" He looked away, ataken back that he was not needed. She snapped and the ball stopped dribbling. She clenched her teeth, "So what's wrong if he Is good for me? It is not the one I used to like, is good for me!" They looked each other with a death glare as the other members shared the same sweat drop. No matter what class, or where, they will have a pointless quarrel and fight. Furthermore that Sakura had become a better 'sharp tongue' to call Shaoran back. But sometimes, they will be calm down and talk to each other like GOOD children.

"Mou, why don't you just stop fighting for one day?" Shinobi had her arms on her hip, "If you guys like each other, say it loud!" "See here, Shinobi!" Sakura pointed at her, "What girl would be interested with a guy like him?"

"You, once!" Shaoran had irritated eyes and she immediately snapped. She threw every ball to him that he shrieked and tried to dodge. She puffed angrily and annoyed. A figure held on her shoulder and she turned. She saw Ishii.

"Hey there, Sakura-chan!" He greeted and she smiled. "Hey you!" She looked calmer now. Shaoran was under the balls with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. "Well, I was 'kicking' a lame guy!" She smiled innocently. "And you did a good job!" He praised looking at Shaoran. "And you tell me!" She replied and walked off the get a 3-point shoot.

Shaoran had veins popping out and stood up after his revive. He started to scream out to her, "You whiny Barbaric girl! You won't score for sure!" She snapped and the ball didn't entered in the ring. Everyone looked at the ball, which fell down on the court. They were silent. Tomoyo, Shinobi and Mei Li had a sweat drop, "This doesn't look good!"

"So you want the hard way huh..." She pouted and turned with flames, "You're dead meat, Li Shaoran!" Shaoran had a question look looking at her. There were sounds on her finger, showing that she was really angry. She dashed towards him and beat him up again. He screamed.

Shaoran and Sakura were in the school emergency room. Kinomoto Yurie, Toya's wife, was the nurse in that school. She shook her head and pushed gently cotton of medicine to the bumps on Shaoran's cheek, "Sakura-chan, can you be like a lady?"

Sakura was on the corner looking outside the window. She has bumps too from Shaoran's reflex in the fight. "You act the youngest in this collage!" Yurie reminded and Shaoran complained when she accidentally pushed the cotton hard. She apologized. "Actually you two broke the record. You've been here 20 times since Sakura-chan transferred to this school!" She had a sarcastic wide grin.

Sakura harrumphed, "You know how I react when someone insult me! Better yet from this guy!" She looked at Shaoran. He had lip alert and narrowed eyes. Yurie moved to his ear, "You've been teasing her all day since the new student's arrival. Are you jealous?"

He blushed with a flinch and moved backward, "No way! I won't be jealous of that!" Yurie giggled and her handphone rang. She answered it and had a serious look. She stood up, "Sakura-chan, do me a favor?" They looked at her. "Treat Shaoran-kun. There's an emergency call!" She ran out the room and the wind pass. They looked at each other.

"Fine, that's because its Yurie nee-chan's favor," She stood up and sat on the seat where Yurie sat previously. She picked a cotton wool and dipped it on a medicine that Yurie had placed to use. She placed it on Shaoran's bumps gently and he could see her upclose again. She looked gentle, he thought.

A few minutes passed, Sakura stopped and Shaoran looked lost. "That's it!?" He questioned. She nodded and Ishii appeared on the door. "Sakura-chan, I got the tickets of the Ranma ½ the 3rd movie tonight!" He showed out two tickets. "Really?" Sakura immediately stood up and stopped when Shaoran had narrowed eyes. "But I promise the girls that to meet at Shaoran's place because we're having a party group tonight!" She held on the back of her head with a sweat drop.

"You can change to other night!" He walked to her. "I can't!" She had a disappointed look, "I promised no matter what, I will come!" She shrugged, "You know how I hold a promise?" He had a disappointing look, "I was looking forward to watch it with you!" Shaoran had irritated eyes when their eyes meet. He stood up and pushed Sakura out the room as she had question marks all over.

He shut the door and looked at him, "So you want her badly?" Ishii looked at him, "If so, why? She is not your girlfriend!" They stared to each other and there was a strike of lightning in between. They were fighting over a GIRL. "Okay, let make it this way!" Ishii held on his hair and carelessly moved it back, "If one of us wins this lady's heart, he'll win!" Shaoran had a grin, an evil grin, "You're on!" They shake hands and they were shaking together tightly.

Sakura was outside with dotted eyes. What was that all about? She opened the door, "What's the big deal?" She looked at them shaking hands, "What are you doing?" They were grinning and she had dotted eyes again. She looked lost.

To be continued

****

Review

A/u: Ok guys, how's the chapter? Cute huh? Have you checked our Shaoran and Sakura site? Well, if you havent, why don't go there now? http:ssf.boyis.com. Not really much updated but hey, at least it is a shrine. Any suggestions ideas do email at shaoransakura4evayahoo.com. Please and thank you! oh yeah, please please review! Thanks Pricilla and Black Thief to help with the site!

****


	11. Chapter 11: Tomoyo's deep secret

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

First of all, special thanks to;**Black Thief**

**Azn-kitties**

**yUmMyCoWs891**

**Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura**

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

Chapter 11: Tomoyo's hidden secret

Tomoyo said good bye to her family and walked to school quietly. She is happy go lucky that's everyone is used to her. She's playful though and a little honest. She's the best friend of Sakura like ever and understands her. However, there's one thing she never told anyone about, including Sakura.

"Chaa!" Shinobi appeared out of no where hugging Ishii's arm again, "You look awfully handsome as usual, Ishii-chan!" A sweat drop formed behind his head, "Uh... Thanks Shinnobi-chan..." HE looked irritated. Who wouldn't when she said that 5 times in a day.

Izumi grumbled from behind, "That darn dammed selfish ugly..." "Calm down Izumi..." Eriol had sweat drops behind him as he could feel Izumi's hot flame from behind. "Leave him alone!" Shaoran replied relaxed laying his head on his right palm when his elbows rested on his desk, "They're been like this for a week now!"

"And you seem to have always quarrel with Ishii naa?" Eriol turned to him and he looked away, "And who could they be over with?" Shaoran crashed down when Eriol looked at Sakura. Eriol giggled.

After since they had the deal, they usually make sure to make himself better than the other; in basketball club, in any subjects, in buying movie tickets and more. Sakura didn't care less, she got the advantages of what they give her.

"If you are fighting with him, cut me in!!" Izumi chipped in that Eriol and Shaoran were surprised. He slammed his desk again and again complaining. Eriol and Shaoran walked backwards with sweat drops all over.

"Morning Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted waving from her seat and Eriol and Shaoran looked at her. When Eriol had a look at her, she had a blush but that blush stopped when something snapped her. "Morning everyone!" She passed Eriol by and placed her books on the desk.

"What's that about?" Mei Li jerked to Shaoran and he just shrugged. "What's the matter, Tomoyo?" Sakura turned and look at her. Tomoyo looked down, "Oh nothing... I just don't have any mood now..." She rested her elbows on her desk and placed her forehead on her arms. Everyone had a question look.

Eriol walked over to her and titled his head down, "Nee, Tomoyo! I drew a character last night, do you want to see it?" He looked sweet and nice. Tomoyo raised up her head and looked at him. She flinched and stood up slamming the table. "Stop treating me like a kid!" She screamed and everyone in the class looked at her. Tomoyo pushed Eriol and ran out. "Tomoyo?"

Eriol looked lost, do he treat her like kid? Tomoyo was a good friend all 3 years he know her. She was as sweet as Sakura however Tomoyo was little bit mature and Eriol treat like a little sister.

Tomoyo opened the girls' toilet door puffing and looked herself in the mirror. There were tears in her eyes and it streamed down as no one was around. "Why?" She moved down and sat on her knee, "Why Eriol assume me like a little girl? Why can't he treat me like he treat Sakura?" She remembered Eriol giving things and praising her like a lady. Tomoyo looked upset and jealous but that doesn't mean she needs to hate Sakura.

"What what what?" Shinobi retorted, "Tomoyo screamed at Eriol?" Mei Li and Sakura nodded, "Didn't you hear?" "She was busy paying attention to ISHII-chan!" Izumi put out a sarcastic sound. Shaoran laughed and Mei Li and Sakura whacked his head with a thick book. His eyes changed into irritated.

"What did I do to make her mad?" Eriol wondered innocently on his desk, "I pay attention to her! I didn't insult or disturb her last night!" He thinks and thinks with crossed arms as everyone looked at him with irritated eyes. "I don't know what she is mad at!" He messed up his hair annoyed and all the girls threw the textbooks at him that he immediately crashed down with a crooked look.

"You know how sensitive girls are..." Makoto said looking down at him with the other boys. The girls started to discuss with the sound crickets. The boys shared the same sweat drop and they immediately flinched when they turned with a shriek.

"Let's spy on her!" The girls decided with sparks in their eyes and the boys crashed down. "Girls these days..." Izumi mumbled with the boys.

They peeked at Tomoyo when she was taking her books from her locker, in the toilet when she straightens her hair, taking to teachers and at last they were discovered. "What are you girls doing?" She asked curiously and they crashed down from their hidings. Shinobi flinched and pushed Mei Li, "She started it first!" "Ehh?" She reacted and pushed Sakura, "It was Sakura's idea!"

"What?" She reacted back annoyed. "Come on," Shinobi whispered to her, "Tomoyo's your best friend!" "Souyo!" Mei Li agreed. They pushed her to Tomoyo. She sweat dropped, "Uh..." She was speechless. "Obviously... we were just... just..." She nudged Shinobi. "What?"

Sakura got an idea, "We were just watching over your health! Right girls?" She turned to the girls. "Health?" They raised up an eyebrow and Sakura nudged them, "Oh yes, your health..." They sounded sarcastic.

Tomoyo had irritated silts, "I know you are worried but I am okay!" She turned to walk away. "Tomoyo..." Sakura looked serious from behind, "I have no to right to say this but are you in love with Eriol?" The image of Eriol appeared in Tomoyo's mind. She stopped after a snap. She smiled looking down, "It's useless! He like someone else!"

"I understand you a lot, Tomoyo! We've been friends for a long time now and you helped me realized I still love Shaoran 5 years ago and now I am sure you are in love with Eriol!" Sakura screamed. Tomoyo stopped and there was a tear. "Tomoyo?" Mei Li and Shinobi were shocked.

"Even though I am, he only set his heart on someone else..." She turned angrily with tears, "He's in love with you Sakura! Don't you get it? He have liked you for years and he told me this secret ever since we been friends." She fisted, "Even though he spends alot of time with me. We are just friends. He treat me just like a friend..." she looked away, "just like a friend..." She bit her lips and ran off. "Tomoyo!!"

The next day of everyone was talking of Tomoyo's disappearance. The group was worried sick. "So what have she told you girls?" Eriol was most worried. The girls gave him a death glare. He sweat drops and shuttered, "Yee... yes?"

"Eriol you stupid dolt!" The boys flinched. Mei Li looked mad. "Don't you realize anything yet?" She slammed the his desk with Shinobi and Sakura beside her nodding. "Realize what?" Eriol asked again and his curiosity grew.

"That Tomoyo had been in love with you for years?" The girls said together and he had his eyes open wide. "That's unexpected..." Izumi, Shaoran and Makoto said from behind and the girls screamed at him, "Get off the territory!"

"Hey girls, what's new?" Ishii waved to them and he flinched. "We are discussing please don't disturb us!" The girls screamed at him and walked away. "Ha... i..." He walked to the boys, "What's with them?" He pointed at the girls.

"Just worried about a friend..." Makoto replied. "You mean Daidouji?" Ishii asked and they nodded.

"She said that it is useless because you are interested with her!" Shinobi looked at Sakura with irritated eyes. "Not my fault is it now?" Sakura shrugged and they started to quarrel. A sweat drop formed behind Mei Li's head, "Anyway, basically Tomoyo is deep in love with you and you only treat her like a friend!" Mei Li looked serious however Eriol wasn't listening to her. There was Tomoyo's image in his mind, smiling, scolding, laughing and more. He stood up and the girls looked scared especially when he slammed the table at the time. "Uh? Eriol?"

"Tomoyo!" He screamed and ran out that everyone tried to avoid him. The girls crashed after his scream with dotted eyes. "He look in a rush!" The boys were above them looking at them. "I think that woke him up..." Sakura was in the middle annoyed and the girls nodded.

"Realize what?" He asked. "That Tomoyo had been in love with you for years?"

"I didn't know anything..." He was cycling as fast as he could heading towards the Daijoujis' residence, _"She is good friend and pal... but I didn't expect she is in love with me..." _Her images appeared in his mind again and again and speeded up. _"Why do I have this feeling?" _He turned around on the halt, _"I like Sakura but wait..." _He remembered Tomoyo's sweet smile, it was like Sakura's, _"Might I be in love with her too?" _He passed by nursery kids and passed by a lady that her skirt blew up. "Watch it!!" She had a blush.

"Yes... I love her too!" He reached the place and stopped after he jumped off the bicycle. He ran onto the porch and collided to someone. They complained.

"I am sorry!" Eriol apologized and saw Tomoyo in a dress with a bag on her arm. "Eriol?" She questioned and stood up, "What are you doing here?" She dusted visible dusts off her. He immediately stood up a held on her shoulders that she had a deep blush, "You are not going to move are you?"

"Move?" She repeated with her eyes open wide. He stopped her, "I didn't know you were in love with me for years now! I am really sorry if you think like that but I love you too, Tomoyo!" He looked directly in her eyes, "Don't leave me now!"

She blushed looking down, "I don't know what to say but..." She had irritated eyes, "Where did you got the idea that I am moving?" "Eh?" He flinched with a crooked look, "You are not?" He pointed at the bag, "How about that?"

"This a bag. We got a call from the big house that my grandmother's sick and we had to go as quickly as possible!" She explained and pouted, "How stupid can you be?" He sweat dropped, _"Thank God..." _He smiled innocently. He sighed.

"But..." She had a blushed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. They both blushed. "Thank You Tomoyo..." She whispered and walked away, "We'll talk when I return na?" She had a sweet smile and entered a big limo. She is very rich.

Eriol was still blushing red and touched the cheek where she kissed. He smiled, "Thank you Eriol..." The wind passed by and he looked at his bicycle. It was broken. He had his eyes filled with tears. He tried to be a hero, what else?

"EH? You thought she was moving?" The girls repeated and started laughing like crazy under the Sakura tree at school on recess. "And she was actually going to the big house!" They laughed again and the boys had irritated eyes. Eriol wasn't mad. He was leaning on the tree thinking of Tomoyo. He saw Tomoyo's vision in the sky and smiled, "Come back soon..."

Everyone had dots looking at her. They all pointed to him while looking at each other.

To be continued

Chapter 12: School Holidays

Review

A/u: At last, I got this finished. I was author's block in the middle. Tomoyo and Eriol's centered fic. Hope you like it! Review Please

Tips for the next chap: On the beach again! :P


	12. Chapter 12: School Holidays

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

First of all, special thanks to;

****

Black Thief

Sakura-Blossom-cilla :P

yUmMyCoWs891

crystaleyez

sweetlove73

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

Chapter 12: School Holidays

Everyone waved to their friends outside the school. It was summer.

"Ah!" Shinobi looked up the sun blocking her eyes with her arm, "It's so hot..." Sakura and Mei Li had irritated eyes from behind. They know what she is thinking. Sakura snapped and stopped everyone.

"What's the big deal, barbaric girl?" Makoto complained, "I was talking to her!" Sakura hit her bag to his face, "Who you calling barbaric girl, you hentai?" There were blood bursting out from his nose as she put down her bag. He crashed down behind and the boys looked at him. They stepped on him.

"Tomoyo called me!" Eriol snapped and walked over to her persistently like a robot. "When? When? When?" He didn't realized he had pushed her back. She had sweat drops below him, "Calm down now, Eriol-kun!" He snapped and blushed, "Oh, I am sorry!" Everyone had irritated eyes.

He turned shocking at Sakura again, "What DID she say?" Sakura jumped scared and hit him for the first time and the girls usually hit Shaoran, Makoto and Izumi. She apologized but he wasn't hurt.

"He's hard!" Shaoran shared the same sweat drop with Izumi. "What did she say? What did she say?" Eriol was impatient. "I am going to it! Beside you have nothing to do with it..." Sakura had sweat drops and pouted in the corner. She turned to all of them and happy look, "Tomoyo invited us to go her family's third mansion" Everyone had their eyes open wide.

"How rich Tomoyo is again?" Ishii looked at Shaoran and Makoto. "I heard her family owns an island!" The boys started gossiping and the girls had irritated eyes.

Eriol hit the boys heads' one by one and they complained. Eriol looked innocent. "Is is beach she had been talking about?" Shinobi started sparkling, "There must be handsome chucks there!" "Obviously!" Mei Li sighed and started sparkling; "I love beaches!" Sakura was in the middle with a sweat drop. She mushroom breathed. The boys had glaring evil eyes.

They stepped off the car that the Daidoujis family Van use to go to the third mansion. They looked up with a shocking expression. "That's big..." They pouted and saw a girl running towards them with a beach hat. "Girls!" They turned and smiled wide, "Tomoyo??"

"Where? Where?" Eriol looked around and the boys shared the same sweat drop. The girls hugged. "I missed you girls!" She said and saw the boys, "What are they doing here?" She pointed. "You're mean!" Izumi, Makoto and Shaoran whined and she just giggled. "The boys just invited themselves!" The girls had irritated eyes and Tomoyo started giggling. Eriol stared at her.

"You are too straight forward!" Ishii hit his back with a big laugh. He started blushing and everyone started giggling.

The girls looked outside at the huge window. They could see the big beach from there. "Wah!!" Sakura acted like youngest as if she never been such place. (I admit it) Her eyes sparkled and everyone shared the same sweat drop.

"You can't blame her you know," Tomoyo smiled, "Sakura's parents are very over-protective to let her out!" The boys had irritated eyes except Eriol and Ishii. "A barbaric like her?" Makoto pointed and Shaoran nodded sarcastically.

Sakura stared annoyed at them and threw a chair to them. She harrumphed and walked out. The girls giggled, "Sakura is strong you know!" "You don't have to remind us..." They replied under the chair. Ishii walked out.

Sakura walked on the beach and kicked a pebble. She faced the sea and feel the wind. She smiled and sat down on the sand, "Beach is exiting. I should thank Tomoyo for this..." She played the sand and looked down, "So Eriol-kun and Tomoyo is a couple..." She remembered when they were just sitting side by side, being romance. "Ah!" She shook her head as they were a blush and she immediately hurled herself down looking up the sky. She blocked by a figure.

"Hey, what cha doing?" It was Ishii and she had irritated eyes. "What do you want?" She replied annoyed. He sat beside her, "Oh nothing! I am not really used to them you know!" "Shinobi? She's very CLOSE!" She replied back. "Well, I don't want to make Izumi jealous!" He said back with a sweet smile and somehow Sakura wasn't comfortable. She raised her body and stood up.

"Are you expecting Li instead?" He said and she snapped with a blush. She turned to him, "Of course not! Who would expect him?" She was mad. He stood up and looked at her. He stared at her. She blushed redder, "Don't look a me like that!!" She whined. She harrumphed and turned with cross arms. She saw them running towards them with swimsuits. Aren't they fast to change?

"I wanna see the bay watches!!" Shinobi screamed after a jump that everyone crashed down. Tomoyo and Eriol giggled from behind. Shinobi looked left and right, "Where's the life guards?" Izumi boiled from behind and he immediately walked inside the sea to cool himself down.

Eriol and Tomoyo walked away so they won't be disturbed. Mei Li however started to play with the water. Sakura had dots and screamed, "Why are you girls eager to go here?" "Girls like beaches!" Shinobi and Mei Li pointed on the water and there was a sweat drop behind her back. She can't correct anything because all girls like beaches.

"Sakura!" She turned and saw Momoko, Yuusuke, Hikari, Rikku and Keiko. "Momoko-san!" The girls ran over her and saw her stomach was a little big. "Waah!" They all screamed and she had a blush, "You're pregnant!" She nodded, "Yup! It's four months already!"

Momoko was wearing a pink bikini while the two little sisters; Hikari and Rikku were wearing swimming suits. Keiko was behind with the sexiest bikini and Makoto immediately drooled. He shook his head and walked over to Keiko, "Hey, want a drink?" Keiko turned to him and refused him. Mei Li had veins and grabbed his collar. She pulled him away.

Mei Li was enjoying the time under the sun with sunglasses after putting sun block cream on her body. She sighed and the boys around could see the movement of her breasts that they immediately drooled like Makoto did. He was with the other boys pouting. He tsked.

Sakura was just a few centimeters from her with an evil theme. She put out a gun and pointed it to Mei Li. There was water coming out the gun and it splashed to Mei Li's pretty skin. She turned wiping out off, "Sakura, what are you doing?" She giggled evilly and ran away. Mei Li stood up and followed from behind, "You're not going away!"

Makoto left Shaoran and Ishii on the shore. They looked irritated and Ishii immediately started a conversation. "Have I told you that I can DO anything?" He said exaggerating with an annoying look. Shaoran turned to him and raised up his eyebrow, "Okay, if you are that confident..." He looked at the sea and a bulb dragged out from his head. He stood up and pointed the sea, "Who ever gets the most prettiest shell and stay in the water for a long time wins!"

Ishii started stammering for no apparent reason. "Why? Scared?" Shaoran provoked him and he immediately fisted up. "You're on, boy!" They gave each other a death glare while Sakura was running innocently from Mei Li as their background.

They ran towards the ocean together still glaring at each other. They were already in their trunks. They had this evil laugh and when Ishii turned to the water, he gulped but it reminded him of Sakura, he didn't care what he do, unless it's for Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura. He jumped in at the same time as Shaoran.

As they were in the water, they both still looked confident and when Ishii when away, Shaoran immediately swam back to the surface and sat on the offshore innocently.

Back at the shore, Keiko and Shinobi were having a 'nonsense' challenge. They were attracting the hunk lifeguard and they kept walking in of him like a model. Izumi was under a tree alone drinking a coke. He was jealous but he knew it was just Shinobi's usual flirt battle with Keiko. The lifeguard looked cool and handsome, no pervert girl could resist.

Another side, Tomyo was pulling Eriol's hand towards a small cute boat and they were smiling sweetly to each other. "Come on!" She called. "What's up?" Eriol asked, actually he was flattered. She pointed a small cute expensive boat and Eriol stared at it. He sweat drop and had a crooked look, "It should be me who buys that..." Tomoyo had a sweat drop.

Back at the beach, Sakura was still running away from Mei Li but eveyone seemed to ignore them. Shaoran was sitting on the offshore whistling. Hikari and Rikku were making a sand castle and Momoko somehow was helping them. Yuusuke was looking at them for while and pouted, "Why do they act like babies?"

"Yuusuke darling, mind helping me?" Momoko turned to his husband with a sweet smile and he immediately helped with blush.

Shaoran sat there and tapped his feet. He started to whistle again. He leaned on the sand looking up at the sky. He started to think with an evil grin. Actually his plot was to leave Ishii inside the water so he'll be paid attention to. No matter what Ishii won't go out for a while. He started to laugh in an evil tune.

Back at the model girls, they were talking to the lifeguard who didn't pay attention them. They started to praise and flatter him but it was useless. They even massaged his shoulder. Izumi drank behind and mushroom breathed. The cat beside him meowed.

"Pii!!" Sakura stuck her tongue out to Mei Li annoyingly and ran off again in chibi and this time she was watched at, "What are you looking at? Never seen a girl running before?" She jumped over to someone's face and ran off. Mei Li was running from behind and didn't aware that she stepped on someone. Guess who? Makoto! He was grumbling below with step on foot on his face.

Inside the water, Ishii found a pretty shell and adore for awhile even though he hated the water. He picked it up and thought for a second. Shaoran told him to stay inside the water no matter what. He found a rock and sat there with a disgust look.

On the surface, Tomoyo went to the corner and opened her arms wide enjoying the wind. Eriol smiled from behind and held her from behind. There was a song of "My heart will go on" from Titanic as the background. The author had a sweat drop.

On the beach, everyone could heard Keiko and Shinobi screaming to each other and the lifeguard didn't notice them. Izumi looked at them and drank again. The cat beside him walked away. He mushroom breathed again.

Back inside the water, Ishii's look pale. Who would stay inside the water for 'so' long? His eyes closed down moment by moment and he saw someone in his mind. He saw Sakura in a dress turning around and around in front him, _"Sakura..." 'Ishii-chan!' _The image Sakura waved at him and he immediately opened his eyes. He fisted, "brubrbubsurb! (I won't lose to Shaoran!)" There were bubbles coming from him and went up the surface.

Meanwhile, Shaoran was still sitting and waiting. He raised an eyebrow, "He's good..." He turned and saw a pretty shell. He picked it up and placed it beside his right ear, he could hear the sound of the ocean clearly. He was lucky. He doesn't have to find a pretty shell inside the water. He the spotted bubbles and turned to the ocean. It was Ishii trying his best to move up. "Brubbrbbrbbrub (Someone, help me!)"

Shaoran immediately stood up, "Ishii?" He flinched, "No I won't save you!!" He screamed pointing at him, "I know you discovered my plot! I won't save you!" He whined from the shore like a kid.

Meanwhile as Eriol and Tomoyo were enjoying, they saw Ishii drowning. They stared at him for while and immediately flinched. Eriol took off his T.shirt and jumped into the water. Tomoyo looked worried.

On the beach, the lifeguard saw Ishii and immediately stood up. Keiko and Shinobi saw him and stood there prettily. They were sure the lifeguard caught their attention. He ran towards them and they both had a deep blush unfortunately he passed by them and jumped into the water. They turned shocked as well as embarrassed. They snapped when they saw someone drowning.

Eriol caught him and brought him to the boat. "Is he all right?" Tomoyo asked worried. Eriol was wet and puffed, "I think so... but he is unconscious..." They moved back to shore.

Shinobi saw Eriol rescued Ishii and harrumphed. She walked away and collided to someone. "Hey, watch were..." He saw a handsome hunk smiling to her while apologizing, "I mean, did I mention I am clever?" She snapped and looked at the pervious lifeguard who was still in the water looking for the drowned one. She turned to the second lifeguard and asked: "1117-1-1-6-2 equal to?"

He blinked, "0..." She started to sparkled and held on this lifeguard arm. She looked at Keiko and waved at her, "You can take that lifeguard, he's stupid!" She started to hohoed. She walked away with the lifeguard.

"No way I will!" Keiko screamed and turned. She crossed her arms across her chest, "You won't have luck next time!" She walked away. Izumi started drinking again and the cat was heading towards him. He opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend holding hands with someone. His eyes widened and he splashed the drink to the cat. It had irritated eyes. Izumi started boiling.

Everyone was making a fuss walking towards the ocean as Eriol brought Ishii and worried Tomoyo from behind. Sakura stopped running and tried to look what's the fuss all about and since they were so many people, she couldn't move in and see. She had a crooked looked and crawled from below. Mei Li looked lost as she couldn't find Sakura.

Shaoran heard the fuss and saw unconscious Ishii from a distant. He saw Sakura under the people and tsked. He looked at the shell and threw it away. He harrumphed and stood up.

The pervious lifeguard tried to wake him up but since he wasn't moving, he had to give Ishii a mouth to mouth respiration. Sakura saw this and had her eyes open wide. She slapped Ishii 'instead', "What do you think you are DOING?" Ishii immediately woke up and looked left and right. He could see Sakura talking but couldn't hear her screaming.

"Ishii, what's the matter?" She asked moving him back to forth while everyone shared the same sweat drop. He looked at Sakura's face and smiled. He reminded the dream he had previously, Sakura in a dress calling nicely to him. He was actually on the way to death. "Sakura..." He whispered and handed out a pretty shell.

"What?" She asked and he fainted down just on her lap, "Ishii?" Shaoran tsked and moved the crowds away. He walked over to the two and bend down, "Let me help!" "Shaoran?" Sakura questioned. Shaoran placed Ishii's right arm on his left shoulder.

__

"No! Not him! I look weak!" Ishii thought annoyed, _"If I could move, I will beat this guy up! No! NOT YOU!! LET ME GO!" _Sakura looked Shaoran and Ishii from a distant worriedly. Shaoran looked heroic.

Shaoran looked flattered, "Now Sakura will adore me more..." _"Darn you Li!!" _Ishii screamed again.

To be continued

****

Chapter 13: Prom dates, who will take Sakura?

Review

A/u: How's this chap? I got this help from GiLa aNiM3. Some are funny? Yes, I can tell! Please review! Thanks!


	13. Extra Extra, read the profile

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friendship Love or hate?

Hello, its me Sakura! Sorry to disturb you at a critical moment between Shaoran and Sakura. -.-;; but you can ignore this part and go to the next chapter if you are eager to read. I am so grateful for the 60 reviews, it supports and tells me that everyone likes my story. I would to like to say thank you again. **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

I am watching the first season for the moment because I only watched random episodes in TV and the movie. I am looking forward to make Eriol and Tomoyo's romance on the way.

Anyway, we stopped where Ishii fainted at the beach with Shaoran helping him and Sakura adoring him. Even though Shaoran and Sakura used to get the pointless fight, they seemed to be attracted to each other. Read the chapters! Please enjoy.

Characters:

****

Kinomoto Sakura

Everyone knows her but here, she's a 19 yr old teenager who only loves to pick on people like Makoto and Shaoran himself. She was a tomboy even though she had 5 boyfriends in high school. Now, in collage, she seemed to change from rough back to sweet. She is still in love with Shaoran even though she usually get fights with her. She's innocent but usually get problems with Keiko, her annoying rebellious sister. She had been in love with Shaoran for nearly 10 years.

****

Li Shaoran

The teen guy who loves to tease Sakura all the day but deep inside he loves Sakura. He regret the path he chose listening to his friends in grade school. He's trying his best to correct it. He seemed to dislike Ishii and want to beat him badly.

****

Daidouji Tomoyo

Daughter of an Ambassador and the most richest girl in collage. She has tons of brothers and sisters but they doesn't seem to be around. She's Sakura's bestfriend since junior high school and unexpectedly fell in love with Harigazawa Eriol, who used to like Sakura. She's calm and understanding.

****

Harigazawa Eriol

One of Sakura's old friend in grade school and had been liking her ever since but didn't he aware that it was just care to a younger sister. He realized that Tomoyo is the girl for him and he loved.

****

Yuuki Shinobi

A pervert teen girl who is hunting for handsome and cute boys even though she is taken by Izumi. She is seriously in the relation but she can't stop the perverty inside her because she got used in making him jealous. She's interested a clever, handsome and rich guy.

****

Mei Li

Sakura's old best friend in grade school. She's Shaoran's cousin and used to like him but she realized that Sakura deserve him instead of her. She basically in love with Makoto, even though he's a pervert, she's in love with his kindness all the way she knew him.

****

Hiroshi Izumi

A clever, cute, rich guy who only serious with Shinobi. He has everything that Shinobi wanted to be a husband. He's Sakura's acting brother and she connected the couple in high school. He has a high blood pressure.

****

Yutaro Makoto

A pervert guy who loves to give names to people. (Mei Li = violent girl / Sakura = barbaric girl) He may be an expert pervert, he is also in love with Mei Li because if she wasn't around, he would feel alone, especially when he was staying at his step as her family died years ago.

****

Sai Ishii

Sakura's 3 years admire but never had a change to make her his because of his stupid shyness. He never admitted until the end of high school but Sakura immediately vanished as Momoko got married. Now, he's trying to get her from Shaoran. He is a guy who doesn't give up easily in addition good in everything except swimming. He's suffering a phobia, in short.

****

I hope the above profile would help you There will be more next time. Please enjoy and thank you again.

****

Hibiki Sakura


	14. Chapter 13: Prom Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

First of all, special thanks to;

sweetlove73

crystaleyez

sakura blossom cilla

minisparky

singergirl22

mangaluvajk

black-thief

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura 

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

Chapter 13: Prom dates, who will take Sakura?

There was someone running that early morning like crazy. She had her shoulder bag hanging from her right shoulder. She was panting at the same time. She looked at her watch, it was 7.45, "I am late!" She ran faster.

The others were in their classroom taping their feet. It was their first day after the school holidays. Shinobi tapped louder and everyone looked irritated. Eriol and Tomoyo shared the same sweat drop, "There's always a first time..."

Sakura ran on the corridor puffing at the same time. Everyone was greeting her around and she just waved at them. It was her duty to come early, somehow. She stopped a halt when she spot a pretty flower. She turned and faced the hall. It was decorated and she started to adore it ignoring the fact that everyone was running to their classroom. Her expression changed moment by moment and she seemed to start day dreaming. "Ah!" She adored it fully and then she heard the bell rang. She turned and saw on one around. She panicked.

She ran through the corridor all her might. She eyes were shut tightly. She reached her classroom door and started to peek. Her class teacher was taking attendance and she entered in without a sound. She moved down the floor and started to move like a snail."

"Takeru Alia?" The teacher called. "Hai!" A student replied. "Three more..." Sakura pouted on the floor moving like a snail to her desk. "Yuni Hikari!" "Present!" "Two more..." Sakura pouted again on the floor. "Nanami?" "Here!" "One more..." Sakura continued. "Heri Jeane?" "Koko!" "Kinomoto?" The teacher now said and Sakura immediately raised her arm on her desk, "PRESENT!!" Everyone looked at her, she was screaming with sweat drops. The teacher ticked the book and Sakura sighed on her seat.

POOF! Sakura had her eyes filled with tears, "I wish it was like that!" She reached her class and peeked on the door. The teacher was taking attendance and she entered in quietly, walking along the wall on a strange position. She held her bag tight to her chest. Her legs were moving down, walking slowly. She had sweat drops at the same time. She was looking at the teacher, hoping not be caught however her tiptoes could be heard even though the teacher was old and wearing specs.

Her friends looked at her from behind with sweat drops. The others didn't care. "Kinomoto..." The teacher moved his specs up and looked at her. She immediately pushed herself back with sweat drops, "Uh... good morning..." She had a fake smile. Tomoyo had irritated eyes.

Sakura was outside the classroom o the corridor lifting two buckets of water. She had her eyes filled with tears. She's a daydreamer not a unpunctual student. She stopped and reminded the decorated gym, "I wonder what's it for..."

In the class, Shaoran was playing with his pen. Tomoyo was writing. Shinobi was drooling, over her daydream guy. Izumi had his eyes set on her. Eriol was reading while looking at Tomoyo second by second. Mei Li was doing something. Makoto was trying to get the other girls attraction. Ishii was laying his head on the table. He was not sleeping. It was self-study.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ishii pouted and the others looked at him, "Sakura doesn't deserve the punishment..." Everyone had irritated eyes. "Especially when it's just self-study..." He added and Shaoran rolled his eyes, "If you care, tell the teacher that you care, Mr. water Phobia." Ishii had angry eyes and looked at him. They looked at each other with a death glare that thunder strike in between occur.

"nee... Have you heard?" The girls said and they turned. "The principal finally decided a Prom Night," She said, "I can't wait to get a date!" The girls screamed, "Really?"

"Prom Night?" Tomoyo repeated, "That's rare!" Eriol agreed with a nod, "He never assume dates a good thing." "People change..." Ishii shrugged. "You're saying that because your older brother brought the school!" Shinobi pointed and calmed down. She jumped over to Ishii and held his arm, "Oh well... Just..." She cuddled his arm with a blush.

"Brought?" They repeated. "You are not expecting me to ask you, are you?" Ishii had his eyebrow moving angrily. She had a sweat drop, "Don't worry... I am expecting someone else..." "So let me guess..." Everyone looked at Shaoran who was playing with his pen around his fingers, "You begged your bro to make this prom night, right?" He looked at Ishii, who looked serious. "Is it true?" Mei Li asked.

"I am not that low rival..." He said seriously and handsomely. He changed a few minutes later. "But honestly I did!" He laughed holding the back of his head that everyone crashed down. Shaoran shook his head, "Stupid..."

Sakura entered the class and the girls greeted her. "Morning Sakura-san!" She turned to them and headed towards the back, "Morning girls!" She sat down her seat and first faced Shaoran's desk. She crossed her legs as they looked at her. She laid herself on the window behind her, "I am tired..." They shared the same sweat drop. "Who wouldn't?" They replied.

"Why were you late anyway?" Shinobi walked over and sat in front of her. "It's Keiko's fault..." She replied and looked at Shaoran. He flinched with a blush, "What... what... What are you looking at?"

Tomoyo smiled while Shinobi looked irritated. She blessed Sakura's love to Shaoran but not fully. She sighed. "YAA!!" Everyone moved back wards when Sakura started screaming and messing up her hair. She looked frustrated. She had her eyes filled with tears with flying flame ghosts behind her that everyone shared the same sweat drop. She turned to the girls, "Nee... I think I am going to Shaoran's place to night!" She looked serious.

"Ehhh?" The girls flinched, "Why? We got the prom night to discuss!" Sakura had dots, "Prom night?" Sshinobi nodded vigorously and held on Ishii's hand, "And Ishii asked me out!" He had veins popping out, "Who would?" The boys shared the same sweat drop when Shinobi started laughing.

Sakura immediately stood up slamming her desk at the same time, "You mean the decorated gym was for the prom night!?" Everyone nodded. She looked at Shaoran, who had a question mark. She bit her lips and ran out. "Sakura?"

"Please tell the teacher I got something to do!" She shut the door and everyone looked lost. "I wonder what happened?" Tomoyo pondered.

Sakura ran on the streets with tears somehow. _"Why were I so stupid t let Keiko clean my room?" _Somehow she had her eyes with tears. "Ara?" Momoko heard her and saw her running to the stairs, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura reached her room and threw her back on her bed. She started looking. "I won't lose it, I won't!"

Flash Back

It was early in the morning that Sakura woke up at fair time before going to school. She combed her long pretty hair while looking at the mirror. She wanted to look pretty in front of someone. Before she went to collage, she never cared about appearance. Shaoran came back to her life. She started giggling alone. She snapped and turned looking for something. Her eyes widened when couldn't find it. She threw everything from the closet.

"It's not here..." She whispered after she stopped. "It's not here!!" She had sweat drops. "Sakura-chan, you need to go now! It's already late!" Yuusuke screamed from the ground floor and they immediately heard her running to the stairs. "Sakura?"

"nee-chan, nii-chan, have you seen the brown teddy bear in my closet?" Sakura looked desperate. "I am sorry Sakura," Momoko replied disappointed, "But yesterday, Keiko was responsible for the cleaning!" She walked out with Yuusuke. "Keiko?" She flinched and ran towards Keiko's room door. She started banging the door, "Keiko, was it your turn cleaning the house yesterday?"

"It wasn't my choice!" Keiko replied. Sakura flinched and banged again. She's very rough. "What is it?" Keiko opened the door widely, "You're noisy!" She had her hair curled up with a ready make-up face. "Have you seen the teddy in my closet?"

She looked at the sister and tsked, "You're already nearly adult and you still keep that old doll?" "Where is it?" Sakura was furious that she grabbed her collar up angrily. "I threw everything useless to the rubbish center!" Hshe replied coldy and Sakura immediately ran out. "But you won't find it there!" Keiko said from behind. Sakura stopped. "A spoiled rich brat saw it and her father brought the doll in a high cost!" She passed by her. Sakura clenched her teeth and fisted.

End of Flash Back

"I will find it!!" Sakura jumped through the air that everyone looked at her. She seemed to ignore it. She ran faster that everyone in the surrounding had a sweat drop.

It was at the end of the school and everyone said good bye to one another after they had a long discuss about the next week prom night. Ishii was looking forward to ask Sakura.

"I am going to ask her!" Ishii screamed and everyone around could hear him. "You can't!" The girls pointed back, "That's pace is for Shaoran, only for Shaoran!" "What does he HAVE and I don't?" He protested back, "You can not stop me from asking her! I have been loving her for 3 years now!"

"Sakura have been loving Shaoran for 10 years now!" The girls corrected and he had a sweat drop. The girls were right. He fisted angrily and the fist shook around, "I won't give up! I will win Sakura's heart no matter!" "Are you good enough for her?" The girls asked and he flinched. He is good in everything but not swimming.

"Ah!!" He messed his hair, "I don't care what you girls think! If I want Sakura to be my date, she will be!" They had irritated eyes while the boys behind shared the same sweat drop. "Eh?" Ishii flinched looking strange. Everyone then could hear him screaming.

Sakura was at the nearby rubbish looking for the doll. She didn't believe the doll was sold because it looked old. She was covered with dirt since she had been looking for it since midday. Everyone was looking at her from a distant, thinking that maybe she's crazy. She puffed, "Where is it?"

Shaoran was just around the street thinking. "Ishii's deeply want Sakura's to be his date..." He pouted and heard Sakura. He faced a dirty girl. "Sakura, what are you doing?" Shaoran asked and Sakura flinched. She turned and saw Shaoran with his hands in his pockets, "Shaoran?"

He looked at her and she looked down. "Did you lost something?" He asked and she just kept quiet. There were dirty dusts on her cheeks. She bit her lips. She was struggling at the same time. "What are you looking?" Shaoran walked over to her closer, "May be I can help you..."

"You can't..." She whispered back with her eyes blocked by her brown strands of hair, "Because it's already sold..." "Sold?" He repeated. "My most important thing..." She added softly, _"That you gave me years ago..."_

"What is it?" He asked. She bit her lips again. She knew telling it to Shaoran would be a good thing because she usually tells him all her problems, on that time. "I lost it..." She whispered and looked up at him, "I lost the thing that you gave me 10 years ago!"

"Thing?" Shaoran repeated with a deep shock. _"Sakura, I made you this..." Young Shaoran was blushing red and Young Sakura was just in front of him. "Made what?" She asked with a sweet confused look. He blushed redder and handed out a cute hand-made teddy bear. "Eh?" She questioned and saw him running away. She had a sweat drop. _He then calmed down while Sakura looked frustrated. He started smiling. "Shaoran?" "You mean this teddy bear I gave to you?" He showed out an old teddy bear.

Sakura's eyes widened and looked at it when Shaoran placed it to her palms. She looked up at him, "But how? Keiko told me she sold it to a spoiled rich girl."

"Yes she did but she threw it away as I was just passing by," He was still smiling, "And I thought you threw this teddy-bear that I made." "Shaoran..." Sakura could feel the warm comfortable wind and smiled, "Thank you Shaoran." He just stared at her. She looked sweet even though she is usually rough. She will still sweet forever in his heart. They started laughing.

Back at the school, there was a sound from the store. It sounded like someone was kicking the door. "Umum!! (Get me out of here!! Anyone help!!)" Ishii was tied up inside.

"Hrm..." The girls were heading home and thought something. "I think I forgot something..." Mei Li pointed. Shinobi nodded, "Me too. Nee Tomoyo, do you know anything?" She looked at Tomoyo, who just shrugged. The boys shared the same sweat drop.

"UMMUMM! (The girls aren't cute at all!!" Everyone around the school could hear his unclear words.

To be continued

Chapter 10: The Prom Night

Review

A/u: Sigh... the doll isn't true but a handkerchief is true but I lost it... my mum threw it T.T He gave it to me when i was crying after I was bullied. ;;


	15. Chapter 14: Prom Night Part 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

First of all, special thanks to;

****

Sakura-Blossom-cilla :P

Crystaleyez

Singergirl22

Keiko Matsumori

MiniSparky

Azn-kitties

Sunchild-natsuko

Sweetlove73

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

Chapter 14: The Prom Night Part 1

Sakura looked around in Shaoran's house and was wearing one of his T.shirt. She blushed, a minute later, _"Shaoran's clothes..."_

"Are you feeling comfortable?" She heard Shaoran's voice from behind and turned nodding, "Hrm!" He sat just opposite to her and placed a tray with two cups and one teapot on it. He poured tea on one of the cup and placed it in front of her, "Here you go."

"Thank you," She replied with a smile and looked around again. She started laughing, "I've never been your house before!" "We weren't that close," He replied and she snapped. "Oh..." She then smiled, "So are you staying alone then?"

He sat up, "Two of my eldest brother and sisters are married. My other brothers are staying in a hostel to get independence." Sakura had dots, "I never knew you had so many brothers. All I know you were the youngest..." He looked at her. She knew nearly everything about him. She immediately blushed, "Mei Li told me so..." He kept staring at her.

"Oh..." She looked at him, "I'll return these clothes after washing them, okay?" He changed and started to tease, "Don't burn it like you burn your favorite dress..." Her expression changed, "You're mean..."

She stood up and looked around the living room, "So where's your parents?" "They are at my sister-in-law's house," He replied and looked at her from a distant, "The parents invited them." "Oh..." She reacted and looked the frames clearer. She saw Shaoran's younger look and started to touch.

"Why are we here again?" Izumi shared the same sweat drop with Makoto and Eriol in the bushes behind the girls. "Ssussh!" They ordered them, "We need to hear what they talking!" They made their right ears larger than the sweat drop became larger.

"What's the matter?" Shaoran asked and Sakura snapped moving her hands away. "Oh nothing!" She looked struggling and he was just a few centimeters from her. "So have you asked anyone yet for the prom night?" She asked smiling and he shook his head lfet and right. "I have no one in mind..."

He looked at her, "How about you? Have anyone asked you yet?" He then had irritated eyes, "I mean, have Ishii asked you yet?" She started laughing, "Not really and you seemed determined that he will ask me." He sighed behind and she had dots. "But do... you er..." He was blushing, "Have someone mind?"

"In mind?" She repeated and turned thinking, "Hrm... there's a few people I think about!" "Really?" He looked impressed, "Could say it all?" "Hrmm..." She looked at him, "I don't really mind though... well sure..." She started to say every cute guys and shaoran's expression changed one name to another.

"And there's one guy on the top list," She said at last. "Eh?" His expression changed back to serious, "Who?" She winked, "It' s a secret!" He blushed and fisted, "Why is it a secret?"

"Because it's a secret!" She turned around and started laughing. He snapped, "Why can't you tell me?" "It's a secret! It's a secret!!" She started jumping and laughing at the same time. The others outside shared the same sweat drop.

")$&$#&)(&% (Let me out of here)!!!" Ishii screamed in school and it was already at night.

The early next morning, everyone was patient for the gathering in the Gym to see the NEW HANDSOME principal. Sakura looked left and right, "Where's Ishii?" The boys were sharing the same sweat drop except Shaoran while the girls were chatting in a different subject.

"Good morning..." Ishii appeared on the door and they looked at him. His eyes were narrowed and he looked sleepy. "If you 'were' that sleepy, you shouldn't have come to school..." Mei Li pointed back. Tomoyo and Shinobi agreed. "You're mean!!" He screamed to them and spot Sakura. "What's the matter?" She asked with Shaoran just a few centemeters from her.

"Don't get close to her!" Ishii screamed and pushed Shaoran off the way. He started choking him, "Darn you Shaoran! You must asked Sakura for the prom already!!"

They blushed and Sakura immediately corrected, "You must be kidding. If he did, I won't go with him!" The boys looked at her. "Here comes her sarcastic honest words!" Tomoyo had irritated eyes. Eriol had sweat drops from behind, "Now... now..."

"Like who would ask you!" Shaoran replied and harrumphed looking away. "I did not expect that from you either!" Sakura turned after she stepped on his feet, that he immediately shrieked. Everyone saw writing pouts above them and suddenly every girls stared deathly to Sakura that she felt a grudge from them.

"If that %$&% become Shaoran-kun's prom date..." They started fisting, "We'll crush her!" Shinobi and Mei Li had a wicked smile looking at them. They sulked.

"Why do I feel the surrounding filled with anger?" Sakura sweat dropped and Shaoran stepped. "What's the matter, are you sick?" His face was just a few centemiters and she blushed for the first time. She never seen him this close.

"I said 'Don't get close to her'!" Ishii repeated again and pushed Shaoran to the wall angrily. Shaoran just stared at him evilly. Everyone stopped their silence and looked at the boys. Their surrounding filled with anger and flame. They doesn't seemed to be scared. To release his anger, Ishii pushed the wall just beside his head. Everyone looked scared.

"Stop it now, Ishii!" Sakura said out loud but she was pushed by a group of girls. "Get off our Shaoran, Sai!" The girls screamed and hit Ishii again and again, protecting the famous Li Shaoran.

Ishii clenched his teeth. He looked much mad. He walked away after another glare to Shaoran. "He looked mad..." Tomoyo looked worried. "I think he's just sleepy..." Shinobi had irritated eyes with her arms on her hips. "I agree..." Mei Li crossed her legs, "Usually boys are mad when they half asleep!" "What's that supposed to mean?" Makoto and Izumi screamed from behind angrily, ataken back.

Shaoran looked Ishii walking out and mushroom breathed, "That guy can't control his temper..." "Kinomoto-san!" The girls screamed to Sakura. "Hai?" She had a question look. "You stop ordering Sai to start a fight with Shaoran!" They said all in the same time.

"Are you blaming our friend?" Shinobi and Mei Li appeared angrily from behind that they had sweat drops all over. "I may be sweet... but..." Tomoyo had evil eyes and their sweat drops increased.

"I don't know what you girls are talking about," Sakura replied and they girls took her as innocent. Her expression suddenly changed, "But don't blame me without thinking." They sweat dropped even more and walked away.

Sakura looked them walking out the door and mushroom breathed. She and Shaoran flinched and looked at each other. They blushed and looked away.

The teacher entered the classroom and written some names on the white board for the responsibilities on the next week's prom night.

"Yosh!" He pushed his specs up and everyone started to read the white board seriously. Tomoyo, Mei Li and Shinobi were responsible for the decoration of the stage. Izumi and Eriol were responsible for the music. Makoto and Ishii were responsible for the student names. Shaoran and Sakura were responsible for making the school prom banner.

"This is a good chance for Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered to Mei Li, who nodded in agreement. They started giggling. Shaoran and Sakura looked at them, "What are they laughing at?"

"Why me?" Sakura pouted leaning on her chair, "I suck at making banners..." She tsked. "But you were good at making card for birthdays!" Shinobi pointed up and the others looked impressed. "Really?"

"It was just a birthday card..." She corrected with crossed arms, "I want to be responsible for the music..." She started pouting. "You can't disobey the teacher's orders, you know..." Izumi pointed up. "I am not that stupid..." She replied and looked the girls, "so have any boys asked you yet?"

Tomoyo giggled with a blush and everyone shared the same sweat drop when it was obvious Eriol had asked her. Mei Li winked, "I got tons of cute boys asking me out but never replied to them yet!" The sweat drop became larger since Mei Li is one of the prettiest girl in school. Shinobi blushed, "The cute trainee teacher..." Everyone had irritated eyes, "Don't make up stories..."

She harrumphed, "Okay okay!" She pointed to Izumi, "How can I expect dates from the boys when he threatened them?" Izumi giggled innocently that everyone crashed down. "You can't blame him, you know..." Sakura stood up, "He is, after all, your boyfriend!" Everyone nodded in chibi at the same time. She tsked.

The girls looked at Sakura. "What?" She reacted with her eyes open wide. "Have someone asked you?" They asked. She raised an eyebrow, "Who would ask a barbaric girl like me?" The girls' faces looked crooked and she had a sweat drop. "Okay... okay..." She stammered, "None yet... really..."

"How about you?" Sakura asked Makoto. He pointed himself, "Well... every girls refused me..." he held the back of his head. He looked disappointed. Sakura turned to Shaoran, "You, Shaoran?" "Eh?" He looked at her, "Me?" She nodded, "Have you asked anyone yet?"

"Stupid question..." The girls said behind her in chibi angrily as the boys in the sides shared the same sweat drop. "Well..." He looked down, "Not one yet. I am just scared she'll refuse me..." Sakura laughed out loud, "WHO would refuse you? All the girls in this school are the fans of yours." "Not us!" The girls from behind protested and they shared the same sweat drop.

"She's not my fan..." He replied. "Really?" Sakura replied and turned to the girls, "Hear that? Not of his fan... that means one of you!" The girls had vertical lines on their faces, "She doesn't get it... does she..."

A group of girls ringed Shaoran that he went to chibi, "Nee... nee... Shaoran-kun, can you be your prom date? Please!" Everyone of them begged that Sakura was pushed aside. Shaoran sweat dropped to them trying to refuse. When the Prom night was claimed, nearly all the girls were nagging him to be their prom date.

Sakura ignored the fact and turned to the others, "How about Ishii? Have he told he's going to date with?" They all nodded and pointed at her, "You..." She flinched and had a tingling feeling, "He doesn't give up, does he?" She looked around and ran out the corridor, "Need to go bye!" She waved. "Better she fled though..." Shinobi laid her temple on her hand with her elbow resting on her desk and the others nodded.

"Girls!" Shaoran screamed and they stopped, "I am really sorry but there's only one who I wanted to go with." "Eh?" They looked disappointed. "And it's not one of you..." He replied and walked from the girls. They were ditched and they all started crying.

"I don't see anything..." Mei Li faced the window with the others while the girls whined. They stood up with fire and fists, "But that doesn't mean we gave up!!" They ran out the corridor to ran after Li Shaoran. The groups shared the same sweat drop. "That happens alot..."

Sakura stood and looked around the decorated gym. She sighed, "It was a dream that won't come true... _Shaoran might not ask a girl like me..." _"Kinomoto!!" She turned and saw a group of girls running angrily to her. Her expression changed, "What the-?" "We'll here to make justice!!" They all jumped and she screamed.

Meanwhile Shaoran was looking for someone. "Sakura, where are you?" He called and then heard Sakura screamed. "Sakura?" He immediately headed towards her scream.

Ishii was just beside him running to the same direction. "You again?" He pointed and Shaoran had irritated eyes. "It's expected..." Shaoran replied and they gave each other a death glare and tried to run faster than the other. They went to a halt with a shriek.

The girls were with vertical lines on their faces scared under the angry Sakura. They went away slowly and quietly. "She's so scary..." They vanished from the corridor. Sakura's expression changed and mushroom breathed, "I don't know what the girls are thinking..."

The boys looked at her from a distant and she turned. "What?" She looked at them under the flowers just in the gym, behind her. They blushed, they could imagine her in her prom dress. "Sakura!" They said together that a huge sweat drop formed behind her head. "Wha... what?" She looked scared.

The boys looked at each other with a death glare and they started to quarrel. Sakura's sweat drops increased in number and tried to calm them down. A few minutes scolding and it was useless. Veins were popping out from her temple and she screamed, "SHUT UP!" Silence occurred and they were holding each other hands like scared girls. They snapped and turned with harrumphs and blushes.

"Can you be my prom date?" They all said together and Sakura's eyes widen immensely shocked in something. They were blushing red.

To be continued

****

Chapter 15: The Prom Night part 2

Review

A/u: There are two parts for this prom night because it a lil bit long! Please review though and tell me your comments. By the way, I would like to ask you readers if you like a sequel? After Syaoran and Sakura are a couple and circumstances occurred... bla bla bla... -.-;; Please place it on the reviews okay? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way, if there's mistakes in grammars or spellings, please forgive me...


	16. Chapter 15: Prom Night Part 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

First of all, special thanks to;

Mini-sparky ****

sweetlove73

darkangelterry-11 ****

Black Thief

crystaleyez

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

****

Warning: This is the longest chapter among all. So take notice of it.

Chapter 15: The Prom Night part 2

Silence occurred and they were holding each other hands like scared girls. They snapped and turned with harrumphs and blushes.

"Can you be my prom date?" They all said together and Sakura's eyes widen immensely shocked in something. They were blushing red. "SAKURA!!" The girls sound echoed in the room and Sakura looked at them with a death glare. "Keep quiet on the corridor will you?" She screamed angrily.

"She should be the school's model student..." Izumi pointed and Makoto agreed from behind nodding in chibi. Eriol sweat dropped, "Being a model student isn't that good... especially for her..." They imagined Sakura being a model student and nearly vomit.

Sakura snapped and looked at Ishii and Shaoran, "What were you talking about again?" Ishii crashed down while Shaoran was blushing red. Ishii fisted and held on her hands, "I said 'Can you be my prom date?'?" They girls turned to him with a crooked look. "Please please..." He begged, "I have liked you for 3 years now... and will you at least accept me..."

Sakura doesn't looked shocked and pulled her hands away from his. "Sakura?" He questioned and everyone looked lost. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly to him, "Sorry Ishii but I am not going to say yes when I don't love the person..." She walked away and the girls were sorry for her, especially when he looked disappointed.

"I think it's the only way..." Tomoyo whispered and Mei Li nodded. "This way, he will give up!" Shinobi added. Ishii fisted, "The more you are expensive and serious, the more I want you!" Everyone crashed down and started to hit him as he screamed in pain. Shaoran looked at Sakura from a distant.

__

"For sure I heard Shaoran asked me to be his date... but was it Ishii who asked?" Sakura remembered the two boys screaming at her. Shaoran was in it too but she wasn't sure he was asking it especially when the girls called her at the same time. Her eyes filled with tears in chibi walking on the corridor.

Sakura was walking up the stairs alone as the girls had walked with their partners. She looked lonely. Well, she never been lonely because Tomoyo and Shinobi were always to her but when they are in a relationship, they spend a lot of time with her can they? Shaoran was trying to get time to talk to her so he had been being her tail ever since.

A butterfly passed by and she immediately looked at the pretty wings but when she did, she nearly collided to it and had to avoid the sting. She lost her balance and fell down. "Ah!" She said but she wasn't screaming.

She landed on a strong warm body. She could hear the heart beating. She turned and saw Shaoran's face up close. He was blushing, "Shaoran?" She moved away and apologized vigorously. Her eyes were shut lightly with her red blush on her cheeks.

"And I like it..." Shaoran whispered and she had a question look. His front hair blocked his eyes. He placed his hands on her cheeks and she was blushing redder. "Shao... shaoran?" She shuttered blushing red and he snapped apologizing.

"Are you all right?" She asked curiously and now, he was blushing looking at her cute caring sweet face. He walked away like a lightning. "Shaoran?" She looked disappointed, "Oh well, Shaoran isn't interested in me at all..." She shrugged and turned. She walked and collided to a figure.

She looked up at saw Ishii, "Ishii?" She was surprised. "Sakura... Shaoran is interested in you..." He looked serious. She blushed and then snapped laughing like crazy, "Are you joking?" He had a sweat drop and held her right shoulder, "He does!" They looked serious. "Shaoran never showed his feelings have he?" He sounded convinced, "Ever since I appeared back in your life, he seemed that he should win the battle between us to win over you!" He pointed her. Her eyes widened immensely. She started to run to Shaoran's direction.

Ishii smiled from behind, "Sorry to trouble you... Kinomoto Sakura... you were my first love..." He remembered her when he first meet her, she was actually hiding her love part from everyone, including her ex-boyfriends. "Kinomoto Sakura..."

Sakura ran through the corridor as fast as she could and stopped when she saw the back of Shaoran, Shaoran heard her and turned, "Sakura?" She immediately held on his arm that he quickly blushed. "Wha... what are..." He shuttered. "Let's discuss to make the banner shall we?" She smiled to him and it looked so sweet, different from she always does. _"I want you to be my prom date..." _She thought and dragged him out the school. "WEEI!"

Ishii looked from behind seriously and his expression changed to crooked, "Are you satisfied now?" The girls laughed in a high pitch and the boys shared the same sweat drop. The girls hit Ishii's back, "Our first step had succeeded!" "Don't drag me into your plan!!" Ishii screamed to them and they hit him.

"Girls..." The boys said looking at Ishii on the ground with bumps and crosses eyes. "We got tons of things for you to do..." Shinobi pulled his collar as she walked and the girls agreed.

They started to discuss about the school prom banner and Sakura looked hyper and happy in something. Bragging this and that somehow Shaoran wasn't annoyed. "Sakura..." He said at last. "Yes?" She stopped bragging and they looking at each other, "What is it Shaoran?" She asked curiously.

He blushed, "Will... will... you... I mean..." He was shuttering. "Are you scared?" She asked, "You never been this scared...Have guts will you, popular guy?" She laughed. He fisted, "Will you be my prom date?" Her eyes widened immensely and they were looking at each other eyes. She smiled and nodded, "Um... I'll be your prom date!"

Shaoran looked relieved and smiled. He snapped and pointed at her in chibi, "But you said last time you would refuse my proposal!" She transformed into chibi, "AAA, you're rude and you pick that up again?" They looked at each other and laughed together.

So the Prom Night came and everyone were excited and impatient. Izumi and Eriol were on the corner, responsible for the music. They looked 'hot'. Ishii and Makoto were on the door announcing arrivals. Makoto were drooling over the pretty dressed girls and when Mei Li came in, he wasn't drooling, he was teasing her. The girls giggled.

Shinobi turned around with her long pretty dress, "How I have longed to dance with this dress?" Tomoyo sweat dropped, "Shinobi, that's just one of my dresses..." "But it's pretty!" She sparkled and had stars around her that Mei Li and the others laughed. Shinobi grabbed Izumi, "Dancing around with handsome cute guys!" Her eyes were love shapes though.

"By the way," Shinobi stopped as everyone crashed down. "Don't do that!!" Makoto revived screaming at her. "Where's Sakura and Shaoran?" Shinobi added and they started humming and changed to chibi. They looked each other and pointed, "They are together!"

Ishii popped in between them with a crooked look and they shared the same sweat drop sulking lower and lower. "Sakura is dancing me tonight and only me!" He pointed determined and Shinobi grabbed his collar from behind. He started whined, "Not my tuxedo! I took all afternoon to straighten it!!"

Sakura looked herself in the mirror and her hair was combed straightly. She looked down with a huge sigh. She was still wearing her casual clothes. Her closest was open wide but there was no single dress hanged in it. "Saying yes to Shaoran wasn't worth it..." She sighed again and sat on her seat.

Toya was passing by the stairs and looked curious. As his curiosity grew, he looked up the stairs and called, "Sakura, could you be in school by now? Don't you have a date?" The doorbell rang and he faced it, "Hai, coming!" He headed towards the door and opened.

Looking at the visitor, thunder strike occurred in between the eyes. "What are you doing here, brat?" Toya grumbled with disrespect and a crooked look. "I am not a brat anymore!" He corrected. Her chestbrown hair was neatly straightened. His tie on the collar was smartly tied. A bouquet of flower behind him was pretty fresh white rose. When Toya took a look at the flowers and his tuxedo, he immediately could tell he was Sakura's date.

"Aah!! I have no dress at all!!" They heard Sakura's huge scream from the second floor that the house moved as an effect. The men had dots. Yumi giggled from the kitchen and walked to the stairs, "The Tomboy Sakura at last going out with a dress..."

"She never wears any dress other than school days in her teens..." Toya teased and shrugged. "Darn you!" Sakura ran towards the stairs like a giant, "Take that back!"

Shaoran looked up at her while Toya was still laughing. "Shaoran?" She spotted him and blushed shaking her hands defensively, "Don't take me wrong!" She had sweat drops and Yumi walked up the stairs. Sakura looked at her.

The twins ran towards the stairs and looked at Sakura. They pointed at her laughing like crazy. She puffed angrily looking at them and before she could scream to them, Yumi grabbed her neck and pulled her to her room, which was Toya's too. She had dots.

The twins stopped laughing and looked at Shaoran, "Welcome Shaoran onii-chan!" Toya snapped and looked his sons, "Don't treat him nicely, you brats!" He had irritated slits and the father and sons started quarreling.

Shaoran waited in the living room uncomfortable because Toya was looking him deeply. He groaned, "What are you looking at?" He pointed at him, "You asked Sakura out!" Shaoran transformed into chibi and replied, "So what?" They started quarreling that the girls could hear them.

Yume appeared on the door, "Incoming..." She pointed at Sakura and the boys looked at her from bottom to top. She was wearing a light pink dress that has no sleeve at one end with the skirt reached to her legs. Her hair was tied up with pink ribbons on the side of her head. She was with a light red lip sticks. She had veins popping from her temple, "What's this?" She was blushing too.

"Yume onee-chan, this is your favorite prom dress!" She pointed and she giggled. "Sorry Sakura but I am too old to wear that..." She replied and Toya looked at her. "You are not 30 yet..."

Sakura looked down at her dress blushing red, "This is... this is..." "It's pretty..." They heard Shaoran's whisper and everyone looked at him with a question look. "It's pretty on you..." He looked at him and she felt there was a blush. Toya looked at him and then to her with irritated slits. He stomped in between that they immediately snapped. He looked at Shaoran and pointed at him, "Bring her back before eleven!" Shaoran sweat dropped nodding.

Yume giggled, "That sounded like Sakura is a cinderella." Toya harrumphed with crossed arms, "I don't like that brat!" Shaoran's sweat drops increased.

Ishii waited on the gym entrance tapping as the students were dancing on the court. Some of the girls with no partner asked him for a dance but he refused everyone of them while Makoto as sulking. No girls seemed to ask him but lastly he danced with Mei li.

Shaoran and Sakura stepped in the gym and they could immediately say they were the last partner. They had sweat drops. When Ishii saw her pretty look, he immediately ran towards her but Shinobi grabbed his collar from behind. "No! No! No! Mr. Not meant to be with Sakura," Meili said and he had his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my, Sakura," Tomoyo gasped, "I can't even tell it was you..." "She thought Shaoran asked someone else instead," Izumi said beside her and whispered to Shaoran, "And Shinobi nearly want to beat you up..." He snapped with a sweat drop, "What's that supposed to be mean?"

"Anyway..." Eriol and Tomoyo pushed them to the court, "Go on and dance." They vanished out from the gym. "Guess where they are going?" Sakura pointed with dots. Shaoran had irritated eyes, "Outside and be alone." They snapped and blushed. "Anyway, would you like to dance with me?" Shaoran asked, he was not blushing and Sakura looked at him. She smiled and they started dancing.

Ishii was on the corner biting into his clothes, "This is frustrating." "You can dance with me..." Shinobi showed a sexy position that Ishii looked away. Shinobi got in rage and grabbed his collar, "Teme!!"

"You should dance with Hiroshi... he might kill me if I dance with you..." He pointed out seriously. Shinobi looked down and slapped his face, "Be a man!!" "How can I be a man when I don't 'love' you like I love Sakura?" They started quarreling.

"Is that your girlfriend, Hiroshi?" Izumi was on the food desk, drinking. He nodded, "I'll dance when everyone stops dancing." The boys shared the same sweat drop.

__

"This is a dream come true..." Sakura thought dancing with handsome Shaoran that she loved for 7 years. She blushed when he looked more more handsome than before.

Shaoran smiled, "This is first time you acted 'sweet'." "Eh?" She snapped, "Was I that rough?" He laughed and she smiled. "It's my fault that you changed... I am sorry..." He now looked serious, "If I did not give you that horrible letter to you, you wouldn't be like this." Sakura smiled wider, "Shaoran, it's not your fault."

He looked at her shocked. "You see, I went through so many things like dealing Keiko and such. I can't be sweet forever. I want to protect my little sisters since we don't have a brother," She explained, "I was the weakest in the family once and I want to change so don't blame yourself." She smiled sweeter; "The Shaoran I know isn't someone who would blame himself unnecessary."

Her words were mature and meant something. The whiny Sakura he knew really had changed but the sweet never disappear. He smiled and held her closer to him when the music changed into slower. She blushed, "Shao... shaoran?"

The girls blushed in the corner when Shaoran and Sakura were in a different mood. "I didn't know Shaoran had it in him..." Shinobi blushed and raised up her arm, "Me Shinobi claim that Shaoran is an awesome man! Shinobi is booking him for the next dance." Everyone shared the sweat drop.

Ishii stood up from behind handsomely, "If you dance him, I'll dance with Sakura." Shinobi's face looked crooked. She started kicking him, "Who says I am going too?" The sweat drop became larger. She had veins popping out while Ishii was screaming in pain.

The music stopped and the couple stopped dancing. Shaoran was blushing and held the back of his head. He had the urge to tease her. "You seemed to gained weight!" He pointed chibi and Sakura's expression changed. "You looked too perfect!" They looked at each other and started laughing together.

The teachers stood on the stage calling the selected King and Queen for the night. They looked down the stage and every couple was impatient. Shaoran and Sakura seemed uninterested in the selection and were drinking and talking on the corner. Ishii was below Shinobi, who seemed to do not know that he was down there. Izumi was talking with him about Shinobi's attitude. Meili and Makoto were with the other couples while Tomoyo and Eriol were no where to be seen.

"The King and Queen for tonight are..." The handsome new principal screamed on the microphone, "Li Shaoran and Kinomoto Sakura!" Shaoran and Sakura snapped and burst their drink out looking up the stage while the other couples looked at them. It was... unexpected especially when they had dots.

"I am dreaming..." They said together and looked at each other, "Pinch me!" They started pinching to each other and they screamed. "That hurts!" They snapped, "It's not a dream..." Shinobi popped behind her with a scary look and she sweat drops.

"Shinobi?" She sank. Shinobi started crying and held on her hands, "I was wrong about Shaoran!!" Everyone had dots and question marks all over. "Li Shaoran is a great guy! If I didn't know you, I would have steal him from you!" She screamed and Izumi had veins popping out from behind. A sweat drop formed behind their heads and Izumi grabbed Shinobi away from them. They headed up the stage, stammering.

Everyone looked at them and looked adored. They looked impressed, they didn't know they both were good together especially the same expressions they had. Well, Shaoran's fans weren't happy with this.

"So you are Sakura that my brother had been talking about?" The principal held on his chain and hrmed, "You're not that bad." "Yosh!!" He grabbed her on the waist and she blushed, "As the Queen for tonight, I am going to dance with you."

"Darn you cursed brother!" Ishii screamed from the audience that everyone threw everything to him because he had been noisy ever since the dance started. He had crosses eyes on the ground with bumps.

Sakura wasn't good in dancing, especially in that turning and turning. She had swirls in her eyes and sweat drops, "Uh... uh..."

"Ano... Sai-san..." Shaoran called from behind, "I don't think you should turn around and around..." He had sweat drops when Sakura fainted down. Some girls screamed.

__

"Tonight's the night that I danced with the one I loved..." Sakura thought and danced again with him in her mind, _"I don't want the night too end..."_

"Sakura, hold on to yourself!" She heard Shaoran's worry and lost conscious.

To be continued Chapter 16: The last battle between the two Review ****

A/u: Sweechhttttt! Finished the Prom night! Yahoo! And they danced! ;; Review please and tell me your comments.


	17. Chapter 16: The last battle between the ...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is owned by its' respectful owner.

****

A/U: I really love this anime and trying to make a good Shaoron Sakura story. Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not. More reviews give me supports to write more.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

First of all, special thanks to;

Mini-sparky ****

sweetlove73

darkangelterry-11 ****

Black Thief

crystaleyez

Card Captor Sakura By - Hibiki Sakura ****

Beta Reader – GiLa aNiM3

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

Chapter 16: The last battle between the two 

The picture of Shaoran and Sakura dancing were posted on the School Board. They looked awesome and everyone in the school ringed the Board, making out a fuss.

"I didn't know that Kinomoto will eventually dance with Li," One of them said and another nodded. "All they do is quarrel and quarrel." Some of them giggled. "What do elders say? The more you fight each other, the more you love each other!"

The Li Fan Club were grumbling from behind, in rage. "That Kinomoto... she took our Shaoran-kun away..." They were with flames. "We can't threatened her because she's much more stronger than us..." One of them whined, crying in chibi. The head turned to the girls, "But that doesn't mean we give up! I know her sister that will help us." They started an evil tune giggle that everyone in the surrounding had a sweat drop.

Everyone could hear Sakura's usual morning run and puff that morning. She usually run early in the morning, that's why she always won at least third place in the Running Track competition. She waved everyone she knew around.

"Morning your highness!" She immediately jumped backwards and had sweat drop, looking at hyper crazy Shinobi in front of her, "oh it's you..." She had irritated eyes that Shinobi had a vein popping out. "What do you mean by 'oh it's you...'?"

She walked passed her laughing, "You know what I mean!" She then felt everyone was looking at her, well kinda feel the lights were aimed at her. She looked everyone and they had teasing smiles on their faces. She sweat drops with vertical lines on her face, "What's with everyone...?"

She then saw Tomoyo and Mei Li waving from the school board. "Sakura, here! Here!" Makoto, Eriol and Izumi were there. "What's the fuss?" She went towards them and they quickly pointed the picture on the board. She looked at it and snapped with a blush and gasp. She pointed at it, "Who took this?" It was quiet.

"Scoop!" A guy with glasses popped out of no where that everyone felt sunk, "The barbaric Kinomoto happen to be the famous Li Shaoran's date for the Prom Night!" Sakura had a blush but then she snapped. She grabbed the guy's collar, "Who you calling 'barbaric'?" He had sweat drops all over.

"Kinomoto is good. She could steal Li Shaoran's heart," They heard someone whispered, "For years I met him, no one could even steal his heart."

"Oh by the way," Sakura looked at her friends, "What happened when I lost conscious? I don't really remember what happened." They looked at each other and had an annoying giggle. "What?" She had dots. "Shaoran brought you home!" Shinobi screamed and Mei Li shut her mouth. "Don't say it to the whole school..."

"What?" The guy with glasses had his right ear big, "Li Shaoran brought her home?" They shared the same sweat drop that Mei Li had a huge fist. He sweat dropped and stepped back ward, "Hai, I won't be listening anymore...."

Sakura was still blushing and then started shaking her hands defensively, "You must be kidding!" She turned to Tomoyo, "Wasn't it you, Tomoyo?" She shook her head left and right, "I was not around. Everyone knows that." 

"Did you do something?" Shinobi whispered to her from her left ear. "Something like what?" Sakura had irritated eyes. "You know..." Mei Li whispered to her from her right ear, "kiss..." Sakura started boiling red and started shaking her hands around ashamed, "Of course not!!" She blocked her face with her head down, _"Why can't I remember anything?"_

"Good morning all!" She heard Shaoran's voice and blushed redder. _"Shaoran?" _"Morning Shaoran," Everyone replied and Shaoran looked at Sakura, "Morning Sakura," He smiled but she didn't reply, "Sakura?"

She hit her cheeks and shook her head left and right vigorously. She smiled at him, "Morning Shaoran. Thank you about last night." He blushed, "Thank you for what?" She blinked while the others had irritated eyes.

Sakura was still smiling and the others were talking out a topic. Tomoyo nudged her, "What's with the 'wide' smile?" "Smiling is a good thing..." She replied and Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Did you know?" Eriol pointed up, "There's something happening tomorow." Mei Li had irritated slits, "This new principal is very energetic..." "He is not Ishii's brother for nothing..." Shinobi held on her forehead looking as annoyed as the others.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Everyone jumped shocked. Tomoyo was holding on Eriol's arm surprised. Shinobi and Mei Li were holding each other. Izumi, Shaoran and Makoto had this eyes opened wide. Sakura were gripping her fists angrily with veins popping out, "Why do you love to give surprises?" She gave a death glare with a guy just in front of her eyes.

There was innocent Ishii at the end, holding the back of his head, laughing, "I am sorry, I couldn't help it." "You were influenced..." Izumi looked at Shinobi, "From someone..." Shinobi looked up at him, "What are you looking at?"

Ishii looked at Sakura passionately and walked over to her. "What do you what?" She had narrowed eyes. He looked directly to her eyes that everyone felt a romance aura from him. Shinobi looked at him with a death glare but he doesn't seem to be scared.

He looked at Shinobi and pointed at her nose, "Don't even try stopping me to get her!" Shinobi had sweats drops. Ishii wasn't this scary. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her out. "Ishii? What are you doing?"

"That guy..." Mei Li fisted and Makoto had sweat drops because her fist was just a few centimeters from his face. "I think we should have the last battle..." Shaoran whispered and everyone heard him. They had a wicked smile. "And that means fair and square!" He walked away that the others had vertical lines on their faces.

Ishii pushed Sakura to the wall, 'romantically'. "Sakura-chan..." He said looking passionately to her eyes. Sakura pushed his arms down, "Ishii, I told you... I don't 'love' you..." She said calmly and he immediately scared. "I don't want to hear that from you!!" Her eyes widened immensely. "I don't want to hear that! I want you because I love you!" He held on her shoulders that she felt a strange feeling. "I won't let that Li take you from me!" He titled down pushing her to the wall forcefully. She had sweat drops and wanted to stop him but he was too strong. _"Shaoran..."_

"Is that your way of winning?" Ishii opened his eyes and looked left. "Shaoran?" Sakura questioned, she looked relieved for some reason. "Not really..." Ishii replied, "But if I have too, I have too." "And to think you were fighting with me fair and square..." Shaoran pointed that he had veins popping out. Sakura had sweat drops scared.

"Do you call 'leaving me in that sea when you are on the land' a fair and square fight?" He pointed the cloud that has him drowning in it angrily that Shaoran had narrowed eyes looking at it. He shook his hand on the clouds that it disappeared, "That was different and I did got a prettier shell than you..."

"It's not about a shell!!" Ishii screamed and Sakura was thinking. What are they talking about? "Yeah I did... but I threw it away," Shaoran shrugged innocently that Ishii gripped his fist tight, clenching his teeth tight. He was in rage. He lifted up his fist and ran towards Shaoran. He punched Shaoran on his cheek.

"Ishii?" Sakura gasped and Shaoran stepped back a little, "Shaoran?" There was blood streaming down his chin and he wiped it off, "So is that what you really want?" His eyes were different. It was filled with anger, jealousy and win. Sakura could understand them but she couldn't understand Ishii's.

"This is our final battle!" Ishii screamed and everyone ringed them, excited to watch, "If I win Sakura will be mine forever!" "Sakura..." Shaoran stood up angrily and punched him on his cheek like he did to him, "is not a girl you can bet at!"

"Shaoran!!" Sakura screamed worried and stopped when Ishii crashed. "Wow, Li's good!" The people in the surrounding praised. Ishii stood up with a bump on his cheek. He looked mad but there was a wicked grin. He stood up and Sakura ran to him, "Stop this instantly Ishii! This fight will not end!"

"Sakura, get out of my way!" Ishii said seriously and deeply. "You two will end up wounded!" She screamed worried, "Stop this please!" He looked down to her, "Who do think we are doing this for?" She had her eyes opened wide. "We're doing this for you Sakura!" He screamed and the others came just on time.

"Sakura doesn't really matter in this anymore, does it?" Shaoran corrected ready with his fists but Makoto grabbed his arms from behind. "Shaoran, what the hell are you doing?" Makoto asked from behind, "Are you trying to get yourself suspended?" "Let go of me, Makoto! I need to teach this son of a #$$ a lesson!"

"Who you calling a son of a #$$?" He was ready to hit Shaoran but Eriol grabbed his arms from behind, "If you didn't gave that horrible letter to Sakura, I wouldn't have hate you."

Shaoran stopped. "You are the one who hurt Sakura the most!" Ishii screamed, "Those letter meant something to her. Those horrible words in that letter! Do you think you deserve her after that letter?" Sakura gripped tight. "Do you think she was secure even though she looked strong?" He pointed.

"Stop it..." Sakura whispered and the girls looked at her. "Who do you think changed her?" Ishii screamed again, trying to hit Shaoran but Eriol was stopping him from behind. "STOP IT!" Sakura screamed and everyone looked at her, "Stop it, Ishii..."

"Sakura-chan?" He had his eyes open wide. "I really didn't mind about the letter... I didn't mind if he want to say bad things about me... I didn't mind if he had changed me... furthermore... furthermore..." There were tears dripping on the ground that everyone looked surprised, "... furthermore... I didn't mind if the Li Shaoran I knew hates me..." Everyone were staring depressingly at her. She was sobbing.

Shaoran's eyes were narrowed, "Sakura..." For some reason, on that moment, he was looking at the sweet Sakura he knew and liked once.

She snapped with tears drifting down on her cheeks. She wiped them off and apologized ashamed but still everyone was looking at them. Being in embarrassment, she dashed away. "Sakura!"

Shaoran had his eyes narrowed, "Sakura..." He fisted.

To be continued

****

Chapter 17: I love... Sakura's true feelings

Review A/u: Ack! , how's that? I did my best... 


	18. Chapter 17: I love Sakura's confession

**Card Captor Sakura**

(c) Hibiki Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor any of the characters. It is owned by the respectful owner, Clamp.

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

A/u: You never guessed what happened... (cries) I had finished this chapter yesterday and accidentally I erased it. Not just that, everything I create and made in my computer. Now... I have to rewrite again... so the plot might be a little bit different. WAA! Chapter 17: I love.... Sakura's confession 

Sakura ran on the streets without thinking and the thunder roared. It started raining. She was soaking wet but she didn't care about it. She stopped leaning on a building wall puffing and there were more tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up and the raindrops were dripping down to her cheeks. "Why am I crying?" She asked herself, "I am over with it..." She looked down at her hands and cupped her face with it, "Why do I feel this pain again when I was over with it?" She screamed.

The next day, the rain hasn't stopped and the morning sun was barely seen as the dark clouds had blocked it. Yumi walked down the stairs quietly and stopped facing her husband on the stair railings. He looked very worried, "So how's Sakura?" Yumi shook her head left and right, "Her fever is high..." She looked up at him, "It maybe the results of being under the rain for a long time..." Toya grasped the stair railings and looked up the stairs, "Sakura, what's wrong with you?" Yumi held on his arm and leaned her forehead on it, "Toya..."

Sakura was on bed with her cheeks red and her eyes black. Her breathings were deep. There was the towel on her forehead that the heat had evaporated the water in it. Kero was above her concerned, "Sakura, what are thinking staying under the rain for so long? You hate rain, don't you?" There was no reply.

The school bell rang and everyone was heading towards his and her classrooms. The rain outside the window was still heavy and the girls could feel cold through their legs. Tomoyo looked out the window where the rain splashed its rainfall.

"Tomoyo..." She turned and saw worried Eriol holding her shoulder. She smiled holding his, "I am fine, Eriol-kun. Don't worry about it." He pulled his chair beside her and sat down, "Did Sakura called you?" She faced him and shook her head left and right, "She mostly calls me every evening..." Sakura loves to chat, and it's usually non-stop.

At the other side, Ishii hit the table angrily and gasped his fist. Everyone looked at him. He clenched his teeth, "I shouldn't have said those to her." Everyone had narrowed eyes. "Sakura must be in grief after what happened..." Mei Li leaned her chin on her arms facing at them, "Even though she's a hyper one, doesn't mean she doesn't have that so-called 'sadness' and 'disappointment'."

Shaoran clenched his teeth and gasped his fists tight. He hit his desk with his palms, "This is all my fault..." He shut his eyes, "If I didn't listen to my friends, she might not think I hate her..." Shinobi eased him by saying: "Shaoran, it's not you to be blamed. You were still a boy and you don't even know what you were doing then."

"But still..." Shaoran retorted but was stopped by the other students. "I heard from our class teacher that Kinomoto isn't coming today," The pigtailed hair girl pointed and she had sweat drops, as Shinobi's head became bigger. "Isn't coming?" She was enraged that Izumi had a sweat drop from behind.

"They got a call that Kinomoto is in bed, feeling sick," Another pointed, "If I am not mistaken, she got a fever." "Fever?" Tomoyo repeated and everyone looked at her, "That's unusual."

"What's unusual about that anyway?" Makoto lifted up his legs and placed it on his desk with his arms behind his head. Mei Li pulled his chair back and he crashed down.

"Sakura rarely get fever and she mostly get it during Spring," Tomoyo leaned her chin on her palm, as her elbow stood on her desk. Shinobi nodded, "She told me too." "And Toya-san told me if she gets it on a different season, it's will be much more different that the fevers she got."

Tomoyo stood up shocked, "Could it be-?" Everyone looked at her. "She was under the rain all day yesterday?" She pointed surprised, "That's obvious when her body cells aren't as healthy as anyone else." They heard Ishii's moving chair and turned. He headed towards the door with his hands in his pockets.

"I am going to visit her and ask her who does she loves the most," He held on the door. "Why are wasting your time for?" Shinobi shouted from behind, "You know who she loves – everyone knows!" "I want her to split it out to face," He shut the door.

"He's serious..." Izumi pointed and Makoto nodded. "He is." Shaoran had narrowed eyes, _"Sakura..." _

The doorbell rang from the Kinomoto Residence and Yumi immediately ran towards the door. "Coming!" She opened the door and saw the low downed concerned wet Shaoran, "Shaoran-kun? You're soaking wet!" She looked surprised. "How's..." He looked up as the rainwater dropping down from his hair, "Sakura?" He looked serious.

She insisted him in and gave him a dry towel. He sat in the living room with the towel on his head. He still looked concerned. Yumi came back from the kitchen with a tray of hot drink and a cup. She sat down and poured the drink.

"Yumi-san," He looked up at her, "How's Sakura?" Yumi smiled, "She's okay. Even though her fever's high... she will be fine..." She looked at his worried eyes and eased him by saying: "Sakura's a very strong girl. If not, she might have died in a early age."

"Is it true her body cells doesn't work well?" He asked again. Yumi nodded looking down, "It's not serious but for a girl like her, she is not supposed to be under the rain long. She will immediately catch a cold." She giggled, "Eventually it runs in family."

Moment after the silence, they heard a crash from the first floor and quickly they knew, it was Sakura. "Sakura?"

"Sakura, you're sick!" Kero stopped her but she refused. "I-I n-need to go to school..." She said with her eyes and cheeks red. She crashed down again but stood up again, forcing herself. Yumi entered in and helped her, "Sakura, what do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be in bed!" She looked at Shaoran, "Shaoran-kun, could you help me?" He snapped and nodded.

They lifted Sakura back to bed and Sakura blinked breathing deep. "Y-Yumi onee-chan..." She looked at Yumi and saw Shaoran clearly, "S-shaoran? W-what are you doing here?" Yumi pulled the blanket and covered her, "He's here because he's worried about you."

"Sakura..." He looked down at her. "H-how c-can that be?" She started to giggle in a weak tune, "S-shaoran hates me..." Shaoran gripped his fisted and screamed: "Stop saying that!" Yumi stood up and walked away slowly and quietly.

"Stop saying that I hate you!" He looked serious and she looked up at him. "S-Shaoran?" "I never hated you..." Shaoran continued with a calmer look, "I like you a lot... you are my most important person that ever walked this earth..."

It was quiet a moment later and Shaoran started another conversation. "I think I should make it clear now..." "C-clear?" She repeated and started listening.

"You see, as you remembered, I was always ringed by friends, right? And you assumed me as strong right?" He bit his lips; "Actually I wanted friends, more friends. Praising me and talk to me. But when I knew you, my feeling to you was... different. You were my light." He held on her left hand and cuddled it on his chin, "You showed me that 'friends' wasn't the thing I ever wanted and then one day, I was dared, to refuse you. It was my most regretful horrible thing I made in my entire life. That letter I gave you... they weren't from the bottom of my heart...." He looked up at her, "Actually I wanted to say to you, 'I like you'..."

Sakura had a different smile and tried to lift up her body. Shaoran panicked and held on her unbalanced body. Looking up at him cutely: made him had a blush. "S-sakura?"

She held on his hands, "I am sorry I miss understood about you, Shaoran." Her head landed to his chest as she was feeling dizzy, "I wanted to you that..." She shut her eyes with a redder blushed, "I love you..." "Sakura?" He questioned looking completely lost. He then smiled and hugged her, "Um... I love you too, my sweet cherry blossom..." He felt... completed... this is what he really wanted...

Sakura stood on the school the day after. The sun was shinning beautifully with her smile. She turned around and held on her cheek, blushing, "Does it mean Shaoran and I are already in a lovey-dovey relationship?" She blushed redder, "Sweeet!!" Her favorite word came out as it stays inside her for years already. She jumped up and down being bouncy.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She stopped with a tingling feeling. She felt an annoying aura. She looked left and right and dashed in the school like nothing happened. "Sakura-chan?" It stopped and it was completely lost Ishii, "WAIT UP!" He followed from behind, "I need to ask you something important."

She ran on the corridor in chibi. She looked back and had a wicked grin, "Yatta! I lost him!" Since she wasn't looking upfront, she collided a figure and bounced away. She saw a concerned Shaoran, "S-shaoran?" He immediately grabbed her waist and their faces nearly meet. It was quiet and the morning breeze blew them gently. The students passed by and entered the classroom that they quickly moved away with blushes.

"Uh... m-morning, Shaoran..." She greeted and he repeated back. She smiled and turned to him with her sweet smile, "Thank you about yesterday night." He looked at her and welcomed her.

"Sakura-chan!" They both crashed down and stood up. "There's one thing I should do..." Sakura pouted and Shaoran agreed helping her. "I'll help you..." He said handsomely and her eyes trembled. "Please do."

Her friends looked from their class through the window with dots, "They looks intimate..."

Shaoran and Sakura turned to face Ishii. "I love Shaoran!" Sakura said out loud that everyone around crashed down with a huge sweat drop. "What?" Sakura reacted and looked left and right with Shaoran. They looked at each other and shrugged.

To be continued

Chapter 18: Christmas Night

Review

A/u: Anyway peeps, anyone interested in Ishii? I will kindly let you enter the fic. Who first will get the serve. Thank you. 


	19. Chapter 18: Christmas Night

****

Card Captor Sakura

****

(c) Hibiki Sakura

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor any of the characters. It is owned by the respectful owner, Clamp.

****

New characters/names: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

****

Tittle: Friend ship is Love or hate?

****

Summary: Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

Firstly I like to thank:

MiniSparky  
cherryblossom88  
Crystalz Tearz  
sweetlove73  
Fantasy Pheonix  
ancient-heros  
faraa  
black-thief  
Sakura-Blossom-cilla85 ****

I also like to thank for the 100 reviews!

Chapter 18: Christmas Night

It's been months since that day. The leaves were all on the ground and the winter season is coming. Sakura entered back in her room with a dry towel on her head. She sat on her bed and moved the towel all around her hair. She stopped and started thinking.

Flash Back

__

"I love Shaoran!" Sakura said out loud that everyone around crashed down with a huge sweat drop. "What?" She reacted back looking left and right with Shaoran. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Ishii had his mouth open wide. His face looked pale and his eyes were black pitch. He dashed towards the couple and looked at them with animpatient look, "Yo-yo-you sure?"

"Do you want her to say a hundred times?" Shaoran had narrowed eyes looking at him, " 'I love Shaoran'! 'I love Shaoran!' 'I love Shaoran!'" It repeated a thousand times in Ishii's brain and he shook his head that a sweat drop formed behind her head. "Ishii?"

Ishii boiled and fire popped out from his ears. He then crashed down. He revived and started choking Shaoran, "You dolt, this is not a fair fight!" They started to quarrel. Sakura had her sweat drops increased trying to stop them, "Guys…"

"Hey, that's because I love Sakura too," Shaoran screamed out loud that it broke to silence. Sakura blinked and had a blush when the whole students started booing them. Shaoran snapped looking left and right. He blushed with sweat drops and shook his arms defensively, "N-no! I-I m-mean…"

End flash back

Sakura curled around with her eyes shut tight. She loves to remember that time. She felt delighted when Shaoran confessed his feeling, it was unexpected especially between their strange relationship. But what's more strange was, even though they are in a lovey-dovey relationship, they also fight and quarrel. This showed that they are deeply in love with each other.

"Sakura! Sakura!" She heard Toya screaming and opened her room door. "Yes, Toya?" She replied and saw Toya on the railings with irritated eyes. "The brat is here again," He pointed annoyed. "Toya!" His wife, Yumi called from the kitchen.

"Brat?" She repeated and snapped, "Shaoran?" She looked at Shaoran who was standing just a few centimeters from the stairs. She gasped, "Shaoran?" He was looking up at her and smiled, "Sorry… I couldn't keep apart from you." She blushed.

Toya in the living room repeated what Shaoran had said in chibi and in a different tune, "I couldn't keep apart from you… bla bla bla… ceh… when I was in your age, I never talked to any girls like that." "Wasn't it you who said that to my room balcony?" Yumi reminded and Toya had vertical lines on his face, "Oh no. You said that 'I can't live without looking you'." She turned, "Oh wait. You said that 'Your beauty lays on my eyes and I feel devastated without looking you.'."

Toya looked to his wife, "You've been watching films have you?" Yumi started giggling innocently and turned back to cooking. I just wonder where Sakura's parents are? "Shaoran onii-chan!" Hikari and Rikku popped out of no where before Sakura could walk over to him. They clung onto his neck being sweet, "Nee… Onii-chan, you are here to see us, right?"

Shaoran sweat drops, "uh… girls…" "No wonder he 'is' the famous Li Shaoran," Sakura crossed her arms with narrowed eyes, "I bet the whole Tokyo knows about you." "Aw common Sakura," He retorted back, "It's not my choice. I need to get my errands." He headed towards her, "You don't want a poor husband, do you?" Everyone snapped. The water that Toya was drinking burst out.

"Husband?" He repeated and walked to Shaoran, staring directly to his eyes, "You are not planning to marry the virgin Sakura are you?" A thunder strike occurred from between. "Toya!" Sakura screamed embarrassed, "Stop saying nonsense!" She was blushing red though.

Shaoran smiled, "I am staying for dinner, can I?" "Again?" Toya protested. "Sure why not?" Yumi replied at the same time that the twins ran towards him to play with them. Even the girls too. Everyone in the family seemed to like him including Keiko who was leaning on the wall with crossed arms. She looked at this 'hot' Li Shaoran and had an evil theme.

She stared at him and he looked at her. "Yes?" He had a question look. She mentioned him to walk towards her with a flirty look. He looked lost and walked towards her. She put her arms around his neck seductively and moved up towards his lip eased by: "Hey hottie, I want you…"

Before she could kiss his lips, he blocked hers with his right palm. "You won't get anything if you do like that," He said sharply and bluntly that she snapped. No guys in her life have refused her. Shaoran pulled her arms off him and walked towards Sakura, "Hey Sakura, Keiko wants to give me a kiss. Should you give me instead of her?" She blushed and turned to him. "What are you babbling about?"

Shaoran held the back of his head apologizing in chibi, "Haha.. haa…" Toya grabbed him on the neck from behind in chibi, "You pervert brat!" "Toya!" Yumi gasped. "I am not a brat!" He corrected back annoyed. "Toya!" Sakura screamed.

---

The girls were walking back home and there were white cotton falling from the skies. Hikari and Riku looked up and had a wide smile. "Yuki!!" They screamed together and jumped around. "Yuki?" Sakura looked up the sky and caught a snow. She looked at it as she tiled her head aside. "SNOW!!" She jumped that her classmates shared the same sweat drop form behind.

"Like sisters like sisters," They groaned from behind with narrowed eyes and Sakura was turning around and around. "I never really thought this year is the best year ever," She said out loud. "That's obvious when you 'are' the girlfriend of 'your 9 years crush'." "I don't deny that…" They heard Shaoran's voice and turned. He looked handsome, well actually controlling to be one. The girls had veins popping out and beat him up immediately. The other guys shared the same sweat drop.

Sakura gasped, "I haven't brought any Christmas presents." "Chocolate!" Both the hyper girls screamed from behind that the sister crashed down. She revived and faced the little sisters, "Do you want to get fat??" They shook their head left and right in chibi. Sakura started lecturing about chocolates.

Keiko was at the back. The phrase that Shaoran said attracted her. She was staking him from behind. "I will make you mine, Li Shaoran." She caught a glimpse of Sakura and she gripped her fists, "I will not lose to a girl like you."

---

The night Christmas came and the girls were waiting outside the Kinomoto Residence. They were wearing the winter clothes and the snow has covered 50 of the streets. "Common Sakura, we don't have all day!" Shinobi screamed from the ground floor.

"Hey you can't blame me you know," They heard Sakura's reply from her bedroom, "I mostly never go out during winter and I don't really have a good winter dress for your information." Mei Li had irritated eyes, "Do you have to look pretty in front of Shaoran?" "Yes!" That was the conclusion Sakura gave that everyone shared the same sweat drop. However it was just sarcastic.

Sakura walked down the stairs with a guy-like sweater with her hair tied up. The girls shared the same sweat drop. Why does Sakura look like a guy? "What?" She reacted as the girls set their eyes on her with sweat drops. "This is the only winter clothes I have," She replied with lip alert.

The girls looked at each other, "That's a result of feeling hated by someone." Sakura's head became huge screaming at them with fire behind her, "What's that supposed to mean?" They had irritated eyes.

Yumi appeared behind her and untied her hair behind her head. "Yumi onee-chan?" She turned a little. She patted Sakura's head with a smile, "I'll make you a sweater, na?" She looked sweet. "Really?" Sakura was exited. Yumi pointed, "Or I'll force Shaoran-kun buy you a better winter dress?" Toya crashed down from behind.

They were walking on the streets with Toya, Yumi, the twins and the girls, except Keiko. No one seemed to care where she goes or what she does since she doesn't listen to anyone. The girls were chatting and it sounded like crickets. The twins were playing their games while walking.

They were heading towards the town's Christmas festival. "Hello girls!" They looked uphead and saw the usual flirty Makoto standing coolly. "Hello Makoto," All the girls had narrowed eyes and he had veins popping out. "What's that reaction for?" He screamed and heard Hikari and Riku cute voice. "Makoto-chan" The voices attracted him. The girls shared the same sweat drop.

"Sakura," She turned and looked at Toya and Yumi. "Could you watch the boys for us?" Yumi asked nicely. "Sure, Yumi onee-chan," She had a wide smile and they walked off, 'romantically'. Sakura's expression changed and stuck her tongue out, "Stupid Monster Toya!" She was in chibi.

"Don't mind daddy, Sakura-san," She looked down at the boys. Their faces were much more worse, "Daddy just want to spend more of his time with mummy instead of anyone else." Shinobi had a sweat drop, "That figures." The girls giggled, "That's obviously Toya... before he met Yumi onee-chan, he doesn't seem to care any other girls."

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest, "That's Toya allright." "So..." She heard Shaoran's voice and turned; he was just a few centimeters from her. They were so intimate that everyone had narrowed eyes. "Are you starting to keep your long hair?" "What does it look like?" She held on her ends of her hair, "Yumi onee-chan said I should leave it untied." Shaoran held on her hair and smelled, "She's right... You looked much prettier..." Sakura blushed and moved two paces away. "Sakura?"

"Don't you know that's the style of lovey-dovey relationship?" Shinobi popped from behind and she turned. "You don't have to remind me, flirty boy-crazy pervert," She retorted and Shinobi started laughing in a high tune. She grabbed Izumi's arm and walked away.

The girls, the twins, Makoto and Meili walked in a different way waving while Eriol and Tomoyo were no where to be seen. Sakura had dotted eyes and blushed when she caught a glimpse of Shaoran, "You are not leaving me are you?" She started whining like an 8-yr old. Shaoran had a sweat drop from behind, smiling.

Sakura then stopped and turned walking towards Shaoran. She held on his left hand smiling. He looked at her and touched her cheek; "I am not lying that you pretty tonight." She could feel his warmth from his hand and smiled, "Thanks. I loved to hear that from you." She snapped, "By the way, I haven't seen Ishii lately."

Shaoran held the back of his head, "I heard he's asking your cousin out." Sakura snapped and turned to look at her, "Cousin?" He started thinking, "What's her name?" He hit his left palm, "Chiharu!" Sakura repeated with dotted eyes, "Chiharu?" He nodded, "the one who wears specs." "Oh!" Sakura replied, "Chiharu but how?" Shaoran shrugged and pulled her, "Anyway I want to show a place." "Eh?" Sakura questioned from behind.

To be continued

****

Chapter 19: Full Moon

Review ****

A/u: At last...finished sigh. Anyway readers, would you like a sequel? Problems and stuff appeared. Story between Ishii and Chiharu would be around too. Tell me, I would gladly continue! Wow, 100 reviews. I am so grateful. Thank you all! I couldn't do it without you guys. Wait till my mom knows about my 100 reviews hahaha!

And yeah, if this story was real, I might be the happiest girl on earth. I never DID actually met him for YEARS now. Any advise what should I do? With my crush?


	20. Chapter 19: Full Moon

**Card Captor Sakura**

**(c)** Hibiki Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS nor any of the characters. It is owned by the respectful owner, Clamp.

**New characters/names**: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

**Tittle: **Friend ship is Love or hate?

**Summary: **Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

Note: the pervious fanfic was called Chiharu... actually its Naoko... sorry..

Firstly I like to thank:

**Fantasy Pheonix  
faraa  
Sakura-Blossom-cilla85  
MiniSparky  
cherryblossom88**

**Chapter 19: Full Moon**

There was a pretty girl: who looked nearly like Sakura, walking with Ishii, she was blushing red apparently Ishii seemed to be annoyed. "Ano Sai-san..." She stopped at the back feeling hated, "Are you sure you want to ask me out?"

Ishii turned and looked at her. She looked like Sakura, but her hair was short brown. "You look prettier without glasses," he said and she blushed: not sure whether it was an insult or a praise.

"Where the hell is that Li?" Ishii started fisting and saw a group of people chatting. They were Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Li, Izumi, Shinobi and the girls. His temper raised up, "He must be with Sakura-chan!!" Naoko sweat dropped from behind.

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she could see the full moon at a particular place, "So beautiful..." "See?" Shaoran smiled, "I told you it was worth it!" "Worth it..." She had irritated eyes, "And I thought you were thinking something' else." "Like what?" Shaoran popped on her right shoulder. Thus she immediately blushed and moved two paces away. Being in a relationship in month: doesn't mean she was used to it. Everytime her ex boyfriends do that to her, she never reacted and now Shaoran could, this showed clearly that she is only in love with him.

"What's the matter?" Shaoran had an upset look and she shook her head left and right vigorously. "Nothing..." She looked down blushing. She looked around and they were alone. _"What should I do? The girls aren't here... This is..." _Her cheeks were red, _"Unusual..." _She started imagining things, what Shaoran would to do her. Her head started to boil and shook her head again, "Stop thinking stupid things..."

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" He asked worriedly and held on her hand. She looked up at him, "You seemed to be used to treat girlfriends. I bet you have pervious girlfriends." He nodded, "Yes, unfortunately I never had the same feeling I have to you then and now." He was smiling wide and cutely while Sakura started blushing she the happiest girl on earth?

"Ho..." She reacted with a crooked look and crossed her arms, "So you have kissed." "Kissed?" He repeated and she nodded. "Kiss-ing!" She pointed and started giggling looking at the moon again, "Obviously you got your first kiss with your ex girlfriends. You are one gentlemen." She turned and smiled at him, "Am I right?"

Shaoran didn't react; he was still staring through her eyes. "What... what is it?" She reacted annoyed. He pointed her, "You are already jealous!" She blushed redder, shuttering, "What... what are you talking about?" She crossed her arms looking away, "It's not you are kissing another girls behind my back now." He smiled wider.

He wrapped his arms around her back unexpectedly and whispered quietly to her right ear, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'd never kiss any other girl other than you." "Shaoran?" She turned shocked and his and her lips met. He kissed her.

Ishii caught sight of them and snapped. There were flames behind him. He gripped his fists tight. He jumped out of the bushes and they stopped.

"Ishii?" Sakura blushed red and looked both of the guys. There was a huge sweat drop. "This is a miss-understanding!" She shook her arms vigorously. "Sakura-chan, there's no miss-understanding in relationships!" He smiled wide and she had her eyes narrowed. This guy doesn't even blushing.

"Li, I never admit defeat!" Ishii pointed and his index finger moved up and down directly to him. He had irritated eyes in chibi, "Aa... Like I didn't heard that for months now." Ishii grumbled angrily and had tears, "If you ever hurt and make her cry, I'll sure make a hell out of you!"

Shaoran looked serious now, "Please do. But I promise I won't hurt her or make her cry! She's my everything!" There was a thunder strike in between.

"Wah!! That was the most romantic words I ever heard!" They turned and saw Tomoyo with sparkling eyes and her camera, along with the others. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura's jaw dropped down startled and her background was dark pitch. Everything... was recorded...

Eriol had his thumb up with a teasing grin, "That was good Shaoran. I never thought about it myself!" Tomoyo was all wiggle around, "I'll make sure I'll make a film out of it!" Shinobi popped out of no where, "The Full Moon!" There were love shapes in her eyes, while the others shared the same sweat drop.

Sakura woke up as she saw a familiar girl behind and pointed, "Naoko-chan?" She snapped and bowed, "It's been a long time, Sakura-san." There were cats' ears popping out from her head looking directly at Ishii, "So it is true Ishii is asking my cousin out?" They both blushed red.

"That's not true!" Ishii immediately whined and Naoko agreed at the same time with her eyes under the straight hair. Sakura looked hyper and placed her right arm onto Shaoran, who was still smiling widely, "You were right Shaoran." She looked at him, "Have you been stalking on them?"

"Not really..." Shaoran had irritated eyes, "The whole town is talking about it." Sakura stopped with dots with the others were giggling. Sakura seemed crooked and dumbfounded, "Why don't I know anything and you do?" Her eyes filled with tears while Shaoran tried to calm her from behind.

"Its just a coincidence," Ishii crossed his arm across his chest, "Its nothing really." Naoko nodded vigorously. "The more you say that, Ishii, the more it means you like her," Shinobi added with a crooked look thus he started screaming at her, as she has narrowed eyes.

Out of the blue, Tomoyo started sparkling pointing her camera up the sky, "The full moon's pretty tonight." Everyone looked up and Tomoyo was right. The moon was full and sparkling with stars around.

"I never seen such full moon," Sakura expressed and had irritated eyes when Shaoran started teasing her from behind: "That's because you never go out during winters, unfemine girl." Sakura threw a vase towards him and he immediately crashed down. "Thank you very much for noticing, I am very grateful." The others shared the same sweat drop.

"And to think he was my special boyfriend but he is the only one who dare insult me..." Sakura was serious shrugging and sat on the railings behind her. Everyone looked at her lost. "What?" She reacted back. Everyone pointed her innocently, "Since when you act 'sweet'..." She crashed down and started screaming at them angrily as Shaoran just smiled from behind.

The two twins were trying to win the teddy bears on the bet game and the others were behind them. "Yay!" One of the twins screamed andd ran over to Sakura, handing over a bunny fluffy doll, "For you Sakura-san."

"Eh?" Sakura had a question look. "Sakura-san loovees dolls, right?" He said out loud and everyone set eyes on her. She looked embarassed and hit the boy, "What are you talking about?" Her cheeks were red.

"There's nothing wrong in loving dolls," Shaoran said from behind and Sakura turned, "It does shows she is a girl inside." They looked directly to each other. As always, Shaoran is the only one who understand her the most. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah... thank you Shaoran..."

Ishii grumbled from behind and the other twin boy hit his face with another huge doll, "This is for you Sai!" He stuck his tongue out and ran away. He doesn't seem to like Ishii. Ishii had veins popping out, "Why you......... little brat!!" Naoko had a huge sweat drop behind.

Shinobi and the others waved at the path towards Sakura's house. Shaoran was still behind her and she turned looking at him. "You can go home now," Sakura smiled at him with her palms inside her pocket. It was very cold that late night. Toya, Yumi and the twins had gone home earlier than them.

Sakura's breathing was deep and the thick white scarf on her neck blocked her chin. Syaoran was still looking at her. She tilted her head aside, "What are you looking at?" She looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

Shaoran smiled cutely, "Just let me look at you in Christmas..." There was a blush on Sakura's cheeks. "I never seen you in winter for 10 years... you never look cold to me..."

Sakura's blush ended and she smiled, "What are you talking about? You can see me anytime now... it's not I am leaving you or you are leaving me..."

Shaoran transformed into chibi with narrowed eyes, "Since when you are this mature..." Sakura stuck her tongue, "Since the moon is pretty full tonight." She joked giggling. He looked at her again and pulled her towards him. He hugged her.

"Thank you for a wonderful Chrismas, Sakura," He thanked and her eyes widened. She corrected, "No, I should thank you." She held him back. She could feel his warmth, she could feel that Shaoran will be with her forever and Shaoran could feel Sakura is forever his.

"Sakura, come in this istant," They snapped when they heard Toya scream from the path, "I don't want to see that brat cuddle cuddle you." They shared the same sweat drop. "Toya!" Yume's voice echoed behind him, "Don't you know the meaning of privacy?" The twins were giggling behind them.

Sakura looked at Shaoran with a smile, "Anyway I need to go now! See you tomorow!" She turned and walked away with her right hand still on his. "I look forward to it..." Shaoran replied and she walked on the path heading towards her house. Shaoran watched her from behind.

Keiko was watched him from behind with a upset look. She grasped the corner wall with her eyes blocked by her hair. "Damm it, why am I so attracted to this boy?" _"You won't get anything if you intend to do that," _Shaoran's matured words repeated in her mind and her cheeks were red. She turned with her long sexy cloak, "I will make you mine, Li Shaoran."

To be continued

**Chapter 20: Friendship is Love**

**Review**

**A/u: I bet it's been months since I alast updated -.-;; I was author's block in the middle and followed some Winter Sonata part. Waah! Christmas Story during Chrismas! hahaha! ;; **


	21. Chapter 20: Friendship is love!

**Card Captor Sakura**

**(c)** Hibiki Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS nor any of the characters. It is owned by the respectful owner, Clamp.

**New characters/names**: Momoko, Keiko, Hikari, Rikku.

**Tittle**Friend ship is Love or hate?

**Summary: **Sakura is a clumsy, crybaby girl living with one older sister and 2 little sister brats. Shaoron loves to tease her. Eriol has a crush on her. Tomoyo is a distant friend of her who lives in UK. Touya is her favorite cousin who watches over her. Yukito is her close neighbor. Kero is her small pet that has an eye on her. Her parents are overseas with her little baby brother for operation. She hates Shaoron a lot but when she had a crush on him... Based on a true story.

Note: the pervious fanfic was called Chiharu... actually its Naoko... sorry..

I love to thank all of you! Without your reviews and you guys I would have stopped T.T Anyway please wait for the sequel!

**MiniSparky  
PoisonMoon - That could be my mistakes in some sentences Oo  
La SaLLe - 6Re3nArCh3r 15  
cherryblossom88  
****Fantasy Pheonix  
rema  
Amanda Kazuki  
Sakura-Blossom-cilla85  
liza  
ducks-rule-world**

**Chapter 20: Friendship is Love**

Sakura stepped out on her window carefully with a pouting look. Kero spun around while he was playing a game and flew up, "Sakura what are you doing? It's very slippery there!" Yes, it was still snowing but Sakura didn't care nor listen. Snow flakes were on the roof and she tried to walk up holding on the roof. "I have wanted to do this for a long time…" Kero looked very worried.

Abruptly, Sakura slipped before she could hold on something and screamed falling down to the ground. "Sakura!" Kero screamed with his eyes grew wide.

The sound of an ambulance was heard on that neighborhood that afternoon and a door labeled 'Kinomoto Sakura' was shown. A man was sitting on the near bed and unconscious Sakura on the bed. There were tubes all around her. Her right arm and leg were fully bandaged.

"Why were you so stupid?" Toya hit her forehead with a book, smoothly, "You would be killed…" He sat down back and looked at her fair complexion, "Why are you so rebellious ever since Keiko reached Middle High School?" He sighed, "It's too late to worry now. It's my fault to spoil her too much."

"It's not your fault, Toya," He spun around and saw his pretty wonderful wife: Yume with her nurse suit. She walked in and Toya looked at her move, "It's neither you nor the family fault what Keiko is now." She looked at him, "It's her fault for spoiling herself and too influenced by her friends."

Yume checked the document file on her arm and smiled, "Sakura will be hospitalized for two weeks so I bet you have to stay here for the whole week…" He mushroom breathed, "She loves making troubles…" They snapped when they heard the door was opened savagely and wide. They saw Shaoran sweating and his deep puffing was heard.

"Shaoran?" Yume inquired and she saw him moved towards Sakura worriedly. "Is she alright?" He cupped Sakura's face and turned to Yume, "Is Sakura allright?" He demanded an answer and Yume couldn't believe her eyes that Shaoran loves Sakura more than anything, his face showed it clearly.

"Don't worry, you brat," Toya crossed his legs looking right, "Sakura is very strong one… she will never die because of that…" His eyes were irritated slits and saw Yume looking at him with a death glare. "What?" He responded in chibi, "Everyone knows that. She's barbaric!" The document file was thrown directly to his nose and he crashed down while Yume crossed her arms across her chest pouting.

Shaoran didn't pay attention to them: he was still with Sakura with a delighted look. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Thank God…"

"Don't get close to her…" Toya stood behind him like a monster and Shaoran's look was scared and moved back. "Yes, Sir…"

"Toya," Yume picked the document file and looked at his sarcastic husband; "Why do you hate Shaoran-kun anyway?" Toya turned and looked at his wife and harrumphed, "I have my own reasons."

"I apologize for what I did 10 years ago," Shaoran looked upset and regret. Yume looked at him and persuaded him with smile, "Its not your fault, Shaoran-kun, you were young."

"I don't recall 10 year olds are young," Toya said out loud and avoided a second throw of the document file. A sweat drop formed on Shaoran's head. "What I am saying here is that," Yume had a disgust look now, "It's all from the past and I am sure my husband had forgiven you." She whispered to his ear, "He's just jealous that you're close with his favorite close cousin…" Shaoran had a 'what' look.

Toya snapped with a smile, "I am not!" Yume giggled, "He always said that. You wouldn't imagine how he looked like when Momoko was asked in marriage." Toya stood up embarrassed, "Yume! That's not true!"

"True or not," Yume headed towards the door as the winner, "That's the truth!" Toya boiled from behind. This is why Toya married and loved this woman. He was the only who can fight back for Toya actually good in anything.

Toya stopped and stared at Shaoran for while. "So what do you think friendship is?" He looked away, "Love or hate…"

"Friendship love…" They heard a soft weak voice from the bed and looked at her. They saw Sakura smiling weakly looking pale and she repeated with a wider smile, "Friendship is love…"

"Sakura!" Both went over to the bed looking at her. Sakura looked up at Toya. She heard everything. "I am sorry to trouble you, Toya onii-chan…" She apologized.

Toya hehed with a smile. Sakura now turned to Syaoran and smiled at him, "Thank you for everything." It sounded like as if she was going to die. She held on his hand, "I am not leaving you if you think I was…" Toya was with a disgust look from the other.

Shaoran smiled, "I know you won't and I won't either." They smiled to each other and Toya can see them sparkling. "DON'T GET CLOSE TO EACH OTHER!" He now sounded like Sai. Yume was right, he was jealous. Both couple giggled.

-

The winter season was over, it was spring. The blossoms near Sakura's home were going to grow once again. Yes, Sakura was out from the hospital again and still trying to get into trouble but because Shaoran always visits her, she seemed to forget to make trouble.

Keiko looked them intimate from a distant and had this deep stare towards Shaoran and whispered seductively, "Shaoran…" She turned and leaned on the wall. Her heart started beating and she was sweating. "Is this what you call… Love…?" She whispered. After she was attracted to Shaoran, she never went out with anyone but instead she keeps tailing the first man she loved.

"Keiko, what's the matter?" Momoko appeared from her right with a small baby on her hand. She had gave birth a two months ago and it was a baby boy, with the looks of her father but the hair of her mother. She was curious why her third sister leaning on the wall without talking to her sisters. Keiko snapped and looked at her eldest sister. Her eyes grew wide and ran up the stairs.

Shaoran and Sakura turned and saw her ran. "Keiko?" Sakura wondered why and called. Keiko stopped and turned: he looked at her second eldest sister worried but looked happier for the past few months. She was so envious of this. She looked at Shaoran's worried face. "Are you sick, Keiko-kun?" The 'kun' word repeated in her mind, her expression changed into an upset room and looked down. She shook her head and ran up. Her right shoulder collided to Riku's left arm so she whined.

Keiko one-chan!" She snapped back but just as Riku turned, his room door slammed. "What's that all about?" Momoko wondered and her baby started crying. "Hush hush now, Himeno…" She tried to stop the baby from crying and walked in the living room.

Keiko leaned on the door puffing savagely. She hated it. She hated it when Shaoran calls her Keiko-kun. It sounded like he just like and treat her like a sister. If Sakura didn't exist or born, would he love her instead? She slide down her room door, looking up, "Why?" Sakura's face appeared in her mind. Yes, she was to be blamed for the change from the sweet to the savage Sakura but that was what she wanted. Sakura, her second sister she used to make her to worry and mad and show everyone that she was worse than her now happier with the one she loves. Keiko was so jealous of this, she wanted to destroy her second eldest bossy sister life.

-

Keiko was outside a huge industry with fit sexy clothes. She got the place after an orientation to be a model at the Kirei Hikari Industry. A few months ago she decided to get dependent and the only place she got fit was the modeling, She even loved to be one and luckily she was accepted.

"Welcome Ms. Kinomoto, we were expecting you," A mid-age secretary greeted her and showed her a huge room and saw three men inside. She walked in and saw about his 30's turned. "Ms. Kinomoto Keiko," He stood up and walked over her, turning and absorbing her pretty body, "As expected why you won." Keiko smiled and thanked.

"Welcome Keiko-kun," Her eyes widen when she heard the voice of the guy she loved deeply. Why is he she thought and so she turned immediately. She saw Shaoran standing smiling cutely like always with a huge window beside her. She could see the huge buildings through the window. Her expression was now pale and worried, her heart started beating again. "Shaoran? What are you?"

"Shaoran is my younger brother and he works here a part time model," The man replied standing up and offered a hand, "I am Li Sanyo, nice to meet you." She turned and heard the first man said, "He was the one who selected to win because he knew you. No, he's not siding anyone though…" He chucked.

"Sakura-chan said that you entered the orientation model and asked me for help. I couldn't resist her whining at me," Shaoran shrugged in chibi and her brother started teasing him. Keiko looked down. Sakura helped her 'again'. She doesn't like Sakura helping her around repeatedly. She can do anything. She wanted to refuse but this way she can make Shaoran love her. She is way prettier than Sakura and loved to be a model.

Keiko changed her clothes in the dressing room and was make-uped by the workers there. She does look prettier. She wanted to steal Shaoran's heart once and for all.

She walked out the dressing room and felt all eyes on her. She was sure Shaoran's were and tried to find him but to her disappointment, Shaoran was looking a document, pointing the stage.

She walked over to him and stepped on his feet. He jumped with a shriek as the whole people in studio shared the same sweat. "What are you doing?" He scolded her in chibi. She had a disgust look and rose up her arms, "Can you tell an opinion how'd I look like you, dork?" Veins popped out from his head but he calmed down. She is his special girlfriend's sister. "Yes, you look so pretty like an angel and princess," He was being sarcastic and bothered, "Satisfied?" She nodded vigorously smiling happily.

It was all ready late and Shaoran was talking with his workers to finish to stuff up. "Shaoran," One of them teased, "I think Ms. Keiko likes you a lot, why don't you bring her home tonight?" Shaoran raised up an eyebrow, "She's my girlfriend's sister. Why the hell should I bring her home? Beside I am the one only at home tonight." He ordered the put down the curtains.

"You can do it behind her back you know," One pushed him, "Oh common Shaoran, be a man." Shaoran shut his eyes, "I don't call that as a 'man'. Thank you very much."

"Shaoran," He turned and saw Keiko smiling cutely at him like Sakura does, "Would you be a dear and bring me home?" "Sure," He replied and walked out leaving the last order to shut everything down.

-

Keiko passed by the path towards her home for some reason. Shaoran was in chibi looking at the path and her direction. He knows Sakura's house more than anyone else. He does go there everyday, he does love her strongly. "Keiko, that's not your path," He ran from behind and stopped, "Are you taking a longer path?"

Keiko stopped and turned with a pleading look, "Please please let me stay with you. I don't mind if it's just for the night!" Shaoran felt he was broken into two. He wished Sakura said that instead of her. Keiko said that because she loved Shaoran more than anything maybe more than Sakura. "I'll do anything just name it!"

Shaoran calmed down and had a serious look, "Okay just for the night!" He walked forward. Sakura had told him everything about Keiko. She's actually a nice sister it's just she's spoiled and to rebellious, influenced by her friends. "But I am doing this because your Sakura's sister…" She just followed from behind.

need parental guidance from here onwards, just to warn you

Keiko looked around Shaoran's house. Yes no one was home, just him and her body filled with heatness. She was at last in the guy he loves house. She held herself and Shaoran called him from a room. She walked towards his voice.

Shaoran was inside a quest room alone. "You'll be sleeping here tonight." He walked out leaving his fair pajamas for her, "If you need me, I am in the next room." He shut the door. Keiko felt she was ditched. No men ever resisted her, at least to her. Why can't Shaoran love her like the other boys? She fisted and took a shower.

-

Shaoran was on his bed on the phone, uh, exactly with his face gleaming. Yes, as you guessed, he was talking with Sakura on the phone. "Sakura, go to bed! Stop talking with that brat!" Toya's voice was heard from the phone and Shaoran had irritated eyes with a 'I am not a brat' face. Sakura chuckled, "See you tomorrow."

"Wait," He moved up reactedly, "I love you, Sakura." Sakura blushed in the phone and smiled back, "I love you too, Shaoran…" She hung up and Shaoran looked at the phone with a delighted look, "I'll never betray you my love…" He smiled and placed down the wireless phone on the nearby table. He lay down and get some sleep.

He then heard his door was open wide and looked at the door. He saw Keiko with his pajama and had a questioned look. "Keiko-kun, what's the matter?" He wondered.

"Shaoran, I want to have me…" She whispered and walked forward. Shaoran was lost. He didn't get anything. She walked faster now and tried to kiss him but he moved his face away from her. "Keiko-kun, what the hell are you thinking?" He tried to push her away but gently not to hurt her.

"Shaoran I love you," She had tears, "I don't want you to be with that bich!" She looked up at him with a sparkling look, "I want to take me…" She opened her buttons one by one and Shaoran could only gulp. Yes Keiko's body is wonderful but compare to Sakura, Sakura's wall awesome, well at least what he thought.

He turned to serious now and stopped her. "Keiko-kun, I love Sakura your sister and only her." He looked away, "I will never betray her. Even though you are her little sister I would never…" Tears streaming down on her cheeks, I hate it when she was refused. She screamed.

-

Sakura stood beside the window still with a blush. It seemed every night Shaoran said 'I love you' and she loved it. She wondered would she able to be with Shaoran? At the same time, she was worried about Keiko, she hasn't return after the orientation. It seemed like Shaoran forgot to tell her. She looked outside and stared the full moon. "Friendship is Love…" She smiled and went to bed.

**The End**

**A/u: Sorry to give a kinda cliff hanger but the continue will be on the next sequel: The Two Duplicates. Stay Tune! And Thank you for the 100+ reviews again! **


End file.
